ELVEN MAGIC
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: Hari/Hariana Evergreen-Potter never thought that she would live her life in hiding as an Elven Istari, and try to find her way to Middle Earth and find her soulmate. Elvenking Thranduil had thought that he would never have a soulmate-not until he got his mark and found out through Dream-sharing that his pair is trying to find him. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) (ALSO IN AO3)
1. Chapter 1

OOOOO

STORY TITLE: **ELVEN MAGIC**

AUTHOR: **MYSTICWRITER3018** (AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG)

and **DARKFIRENYX** (FFN/FANFICTIONDOTNET)

OOOOO

OOOOO

**SUMMARY**:

King Thranduil of Mirkwood would never expect to find his soulmate, his mated pair through his dreams and find out about her that she lives in another world, a world of magic-different yet similar to Arda/Middle Earth.

Hariana Evergreen/Potter never thought that she would live half of her immortal life on finding out that she's an Elf-a magical Elf-and disguise herself in hiding away from the magical world so that they wouldn't know her true form and try to enslave her for what she truly is.

She never thought that she would be given a chance to have an escape back to where she truly belongs back in Middle Earth…and find out that she also has a soulmate, her mated pair.

Follow this amazing story…of the journey and adventures of a magical Elf maiden…who wished for a way to escape back to her true home in the world known as Arda…and search for her soulmate which she longed to meet for upon having the mating mark…and find much more than the elf Hari could ever bargain for once she steps foot into Middle Earth.

OOOOO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE HOBBIT, LORD OF THE RINGS, OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, TOLKIEN, AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY, PLOT, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. **

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is a completely AU/Alternate Universe story and CANON from the Harry Potter books and The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.

I hope you like this amazing fantastical magical story. Enjoy Readers!

Also…NO FLAMES PLEASE!

And also…PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

OOOOO

**STORY GUIDE:**

Words "Words" - normal; English, Common / Westron language

_Words _\- italics; thoughts

**Words **\- bold; memories, Dream-sharing, magical memories

**_Words _**\- bold italics; written word, books

"**_Words_**" - bold italics; Sindarin - Elven / Elf language

[**_Words_**] - bold italics; Khuzdul - Dwarrow / Dwarf language

'**_Words_**' - bold italics; magic spells, enchantments, Elf magic language

'_Words_' - italics; magic spells, enchantments, Latin language

(**_Words_**) - bold italics; animal-talk, magic animal-talking, magic animal language

(_Words_) - italics; mental-talk, psychic-talk, mental magic-link

[_Words_] - italics; magic com-link/communications

OOOOO

OOOOO

(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read **STORY GUIDE** in the First Chapter. If you're confused, then know this-all the **BOLD **words you're reading in the story is the **Elvenking Thranduil dreaming**, while the NORMAL words are the event in the other world taking place.)

OOOOO

OOOOO

**PROLOGUE **

In the world called Arda, the world that was also called or known as Middle Earth.

The Valar had blessed the Elves the gift of Immortality, the gift of their magic and children, and also…the gift of Love.

To know their Elven Soulmates-they bear a mark that symbolizes their pair, their other half.

Like one match shows one bears the mark that symbolizes their warrior personality, and its pair shows the mark that symbolizes its gentle and earthly nature from where they were born and raised.

Sometimes, one elf wouldn't have a soulmate mark on their being, for it is because the other pair hasn't been born yet. And once the other pair has been born, the elf with its missing mark will show itself of its pair and they will rejoice.

However, what one Elf did not expect, is that when he hadn't gotten his mark for about five millenniums, is that his soulmate, his other pair would be born and raised from another world-a world of magic-much different yet similarly amazing like in Middle Earth.

This is the story of an Elven King, lonely and sad on the inside, and cold-hearted and stone-faced on the outside, who found his soulmate as his mark appeared, and find out about this other pair.

Through his dreams.

OOOOO

In the world of magic, divided from the mundane and the magical sides, there is a simple magical house, a couple of a wizard and a witch was rejoicing at the birth of their newborn daughter.

But what other wizards and witches didn't know about this particular family is that they're actually Elves in disguise.

And they are not just any Elves that are vastly different from the elves that were there in that world of magic.

For they are the Elves from Arda or Middle Earth itself.

Somehow, by a twist of fate or from the pull of magic itself, these two elves had somehow gotten into this other world of magic, and have lived their lives in hiding to not reveal their elven heritage for they fear of the inborn prejudice and bias they have seen and witness among the magical populace.

With help from magic, that they have learned through their education and schooling, they managed to fool each of their pair's families into thinking that they are theirs for a long time, and they have used the magic they have obtained and learned to disguise themselves carefully for a long time that so many have believed that the two elves were the same magical beings among them.

Only those who have the inner unique insight of magic can see their true forms.

Like the magical creatures called and known as the Centaurs, the goblins, the house-elves, and the like.

As these two elves had found each other and found out that they are soulmates, they didn't hesitate to be together, much to the protest of one of the pairs' families and then bonded and then had borne their most precious treasure, which is their elfling daughter.

Little did this elven family know is that one manipulative headmaster had somehow found out about their true heritage and wanted to exploit and use their daughter for nefarious evil means, and also bring the magical world's most feared dark wizard into their midst and kill them because of a prophecy foretold of the dark wizard's defeat-just to get the elfling daughter.

But what they all don't know-except the elf parents-it is that this elfling girl, she is unique and special, and it's not just because she is an elfling or that she is an Elf.

For this little elf, she bears the soulmate mark of a great elf man, an Elvenking, who would witness her immortal life on how she's living hers in that other world, somehow by through their shared dreams.

This is their story. This is their journey.

Witness on how these two soulmate pair will struggle through many adventures, trials, and difficulties. For the elf girl to find her way back to her true home after the death of her parents, and the man who will witness all of this as she lived it through the soul-bond shared dreaming, and the one who will be there waiting for her.

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 1 - THE KING'S SOULMATE AND THE BEGINNING OF DREAMS **

It's been almost a hundred years since he had turned his back on the dwarrows/dwarves when they had asked for his help to go face and fight against the dragon that has taken over their mountain homes.

A hundred years since he had been scarred both physically and mentally from the dragon he had faced and had fled with his elven kin back to the Woodland Realm and the time where the feud between Elves and Dwarves had started.

A thousand years, since the passing of his elven wife, which he married through political arrangement from his father before.

But to Thranduil, the Elvenking of the Woodland Realm, it has been almost 5,000 years for him…that he still has no mark of his soulmate, his fated pair.

The cold-hearted yet lonely Elvenking wondered to himself as he sat silently on his throne, his eyes gazing at nothingness in the grand room, that whether it might be a punishment from the Valar that he has long not found his soulmate as he still bears no mark of his pair.

For too long, he had suffered both outwardly and internally over the scars that he had gotten and endured when he had part of his face burned from facing the dragon back at the accursed dwarves' mountains. Although he has elven magic to make glamours to hide his scars on the surface, it would not erase or heal the agony and pain he has suffered over the years from the burning scars that are also tainted with dark magic.

He wondered again to himself whether this is the punishment that he would have to endure as he had no soulmate and believed that for all eternity he will have to suffer this kind of torment.

Until one day, everything changed for the Elven king when he had woken up after another painful night from his scar…and found that all of his heartfelt hopes has not diminished in his immortal elven life.

As the rays of the morning sun had risen and shines brightly into his bedchambers, he woke up groggily and in pain when he suffered another sleepless painful night over his ongoing agonizing cursed burn scars, he reached over to take a drink from the healing potion that was left from his healers to treat his pain but not permanently.

For no matter how hard the elven healers have tried, they could not find the cure or any means for their Elven king to go through lessened pain of the eternal suffering of his scars.

But the Elven king was strong and he had endured it for so long, even though he suffers mentally and emotionally inside-and it's not just about his scarred appearance, but also for the loss of the mark of his soulmate.

As he weakly and tiredly dressed himself in his royal clothing and strongly tries to face another day as the king, he stopped in mid-change and stared at himself shocked in the tall large mirror standing before him at something he had never thought to see that is on his body, besides the scars that were glamoured part of his face.

There was suddenly a mark on him-a soulmate mark!

The markings that were somehow intricately painted on the whole of his right arm from shoulder to wrist in elegant and beautiful emerald-green forest-like vines and its leaves seemed to be shining brightly like the pure white gems of starlight itself. And whenever and however his right arm moved, the white starlight gems of the leaves seemed to be shining and glowing brighter like magic. There are also two unique creatures he does not recognize or is familiar with that is entwined within the green vines. A golden-red bird that looked like its glowing in fiery burning flames, and a pure silver-white horse with a big sharp silver horn on its forehead.

Thranduil just stared dumbstruck stunned at the reflection on the mirror of himself with the newly-appeared mark of his fated pair, before he had realized that he was reaching his left hand shakily to touch his right arm that is marked of the symbol of his soulmate at long last.

He also didn't realize or was even aware that his son, the Prince of the Woodland Realm, Legolas Greenleaf have entered into his room with a new healing potion in his hands for his father.

Prince Legolas became a little confused about why his father is standing in front of his mirror, staring at himself while still dressed in his pants but not wearing his shirt yet. That was until he caught sight of his father's mark.

He gaped stunned and it took a silent moment for him to finally blurt out. "Ada! (**_Father_**!) **_Your mark_**!" he said in Sindarin Elf language.

King Thranduil gave a deep sigh as if he was relieved that he heard his son's outburst like he was thinking that he's still dreaming and that the mark on his arm wasn't there all along.

"**_Yes, my son. The mark of my soulmate…at last_**…" he whispered in awe and wonder as he lovingly caressed the mark of his pair, with small pleasurable shivers running down his spine as if the mark is sending sparking reactions inside his body and arousing him a little, where Thranduil believed that he wouldn't be able to feel them after so long of having a cold personality, both inside and out.

"**_But then, that would mean your mate-has just been born_**!" Legolas deduced instantly as he looked excited at the prospect that his father would have someone to love deeply in his heart, despite that his father's soulmate pair is still newly-born and just a little elfling. He had long known about his father and his mother were just a political marriage match, and though he is older in the inside and young on the outside, he had longed for true motherly love for himself and a true soulmate love for his father. He had prayed to the Valar himself, wishing that his father would be granted his lifelong heartfelt wish on having his soulmate and give his heart to love. Now that his wish is granted, Legolas was truly happy for his father.

Thranduil nodded and then became serious as he put on his shirt and dressed completely before turning to his son Legolas. "**_Send word out throughout the whole of Middle Earth. Somewhere out there, my soulmate-an elfling has been born-and I want myself to be the first to be notified of this from the searchers and find out who they are_**."

Legolas understood and he swiftly ran off to tell the messengers and searchers of his father's orders just that while Thranduil still stayed in his bedroom, stroking his sleeve-covered right arm again with his left hand as if making sure that the soulmate mark is still there.

He wondered who and what kind of soulmate they are.

Little did he know is that he will get his answers through his dreams-in the first time of his eternal life-in one of the sleepless nights he might be dreading for again.

And the answers he would get about his soulmate are the ones that he would not expect.

Once the messengers and searchers had gone out through the whole world of Middle Earth, the Elven King Thranduil had gone through another day, finishing some tasks and other royal matters before it is now night time and he is dreading again, going through another sleepless night that is added with pain from his long-cursed burn scars on him.

However, once he changes to his sleepwear, and then he lies on his grand bed and his head hits the pillow, it won't take long for Thranduil to reach into slumber and realize much to his surprise and bafflement that he will be having the first time of the beginning nights and have a peaceful and dream-full sleep.

OOOOO

**He blinked and found himself in his royal robes and looked to be standing inside what appeared to be a cottage. It took a split-second for Thranduil to realize that he's sleeping peacefully and dreaming something. **

**Then the elf king heard soft laughter from an adult and child and he walked forward curiously to see who is making the sounds. **

**He saw a female elf cradling a baby elfling girl in her arms as she sang an Elven song to her as a lullaby, but her daughter seemed to be stubborn on staying awake as she giggled and flailed her arms about with a mischievous grin on her face**.

The mother elf seemed to sigh in exasperation as she spoke to her baby girl in the Elven language. "**_Really, little Hari? Please be a good little girl to your mother and go to sleep_**."

The baby elfling girl kept babbling on as if refusing her mother's wish, making the elf woman sigh again.

**Thranduil wondered why he is dreaming such a thing before him in his sleep, but it didn't take long for him to realize in stunned shock when he saw the forming soulmate mark on the elfling's chubby little right arm. **

**On it, he could see almost the same intricate forest green vines entwining in the baby elfling's arm like his, except the design is showing that the forest-green vines has shining silver and sapphire blue gems on the leaves and the vines are being entwined around and over the images of what looked to be a great stag that is similar to his Elven royal elk, twin elvish swords similar-looking to his prized weapons and a longbow and quiver full of arrows like his son Legolas always wields. **

**Thranduil just stared and didn't realize that he was kneeling and trying to get closer to the elf mother and her baby elfling to have a closer look as he realized instantly that the little elfling girl is his soulmate.**

Until a male elf's voice sounded out from behind the ghost-like Thranduil. "**_Well, what do you expect, my love? Our little one is staying awake to wait for her daddy to come home_**."

**He stood up quickly and he could hear his soulmate squeal with joy and then babble aloud to her elf father who had just come in from wherever he was outside and he was approaching to his wife and child with a big smile on his face, with the same mischievous look on his personality, that his daughter has gotten it from him. He watched the loving moment unfold of the small family of elves before him. **

**Thranduil didn't think that the rare gift known as Dream-sharing would come to him and his soulmate so that they would find each other by their paired connection. He knew that his soulmate, the little elfling girl wouldn't be able to have the same Dream-sharing as the elf king has because she is too young. It will take a few centuries for her to be gifted with it for her pair**.

The elf man who is the elfling's father knelt to pick up his baby elfling from his wife, and the elfling reached out her chubby arms to hug him on the neck when he raised her a bit. And once he had her cuddled comfortably in his arms, the baby elfling girl started to doze off in her father's arms quickly as if tired on staying awake.

The elf woman scoffed as she saw this. "**_To think-our little one is already becoming a daddy's girl_**."

"**_And she should be_**!" said the elf man quietly while carefully cradling his now-sleeping elfling girl in his arms. "**_That way I'll have an easier time with her agreeing with me when the time comes if her soulmate comes calling and I'll drive him off if it's not her time yet to be bonded_**!"

"**_Oh, Jameson Potter, you-! Don't start being an overprotective father already, even though it hasn't been long since little Hariana has been born and has just gotten her soulmate mark_**." the elf woman scolded him firmly.

**Thranduil watched this amused while at the same time, wondering about the strange name the male elf has. **

The elf man named Jameson protested. "**_I have every right to be overprotective! She's too young to be dealing with whoever is going to be paired with her_**!"

"**_Even so, I'm sure that whoever is Hari's soulmate-he would understand and give her time until she is old enough to make her own choices_**."

"**_But Lily_**…" he whined that is unbecoming and unusual for the male elf.

The elf woman named Lily gave a stern look at her husband who is also her soulmate pair. "**_No buts, James. We'll let our daughter grow up and be independent of whatever decisions she makes and we will not interfere in the matter when it concerns her pair. So-no arguments, understood_**?"

Jameson the male elf seemed to realize that with begrudging defeat and he nodded to her. "**_Yes, love_**."

Lily gave a satisfied look to her pair and then embraced him with arms around his waist while nuzzling her face against her sleeping elfling's cheek and the elfling girl shuffled a little before turning her face to nuzzle against her father's chest, which made both the elf couple chuckle at the sight.

**Thranduil smiled and seemed to be honored and blessed to witness such a loving moment of the sight of this family of elves. He wondered whose elven family of his soulmate seemed to be connected to, as he did not recognize them. But before he could ponder and think about whether he might have seen them in Elrond or Galadriel's kingdom realms, he heard a sudden noise that came from outside and instantly the elf couple stiffened and was alarmed upon hearing it**.

The elf man James narrowed suspiciously before he transferred his elfling girl to his wife's. "**_Lily, get up there into the room and lock yourself and Hari in. I'll check it out. Don't come out until I give out a shout, alright_**?"

Lily nodded as she took her elfling into her arms, her frame shivering as if fearing whatever is out there. "**_Please be careful, my love_**."

James smiled bravely as if she said a stupid thing to him. "**_You know that I'm always careful_**." then his face went serious as if he's also a warrior elf. "**_Now go_**!"

Lily nodded again and hurriedly move in swift silent feet as she runs upstairs with her sleepy elfling in her arms.

**Thranduil watched this with narrowed guarded eyes as if these two seemed prepared that an unknown enemy would be invading into their home and harm their elfling. However, it puzzled him when he watched the father magically glamour his ears into human-shape ones and then he was bringing out and brandishing a stick on his hand from his traveling robes while his other one reached into a closet and brought out his elvish sword. **

**Thranduil followed after the father as he went out into the entrance of his home and he looked around with his keen elf eyes before he shouts out into the darkness in the common Westron language that the Elven king became more confused on why the elf is speaking that language like he's been used to it for so long, even it looked to be that the male elf is native to the elven kin**.

"Whoever you are-come out now!" the elf man shouted out to the shadows bravely, brandishing his weird stick and sword out to what unknown enemy is out there.

**Thranduil wondered about who or what the enemy is, but then he became tenser and on guard when the shadows almost near to the elf man's feet seemed to move in an eerie manner before a figure started forming into a human-shape being and then come out into the light from the lamp post beside the gate of the elf man's home**.

The elf man instantly tensed as if recognizing him and the dark-looking black-robed figure raised his hooded head and rasped softly. "James Potter…I've come for your child-!"

Suddenly, as swift like lightning, the dark-robed figure's words were cut off when the elf man swished the air with the stick like it's a sword itself and a ray of magic flew right at the shadowy hooded being and it hit him and blew him back into the darkness, then the elf man quickly shouted out loud towards the top floor of the cottage house where his wife and elfling is. "**_LILY! GO RUN! IT'S HIM! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! RUN NOW_**!"

Then James the elf man faced the dark being again as it emerged from the shadows once more and this time he seemed to be radiating with fury at his unexpected attack and he was also bringing out the same kind of stick that James held.

Before the elf man was about to strike out another magic spell against him, the dark figure attacked first with a sharp hiss. '_AVADA KEDAVRA_!'

**Thranduil was shocked as he watched the scene of the elf man using an unfamiliar kind of magic and he wondered how it is possible for an elf such as this one to be also an Istari like he had seen and witnessed among those that are in Arda, except they use wands instead of staffs. But then he became more horrified when the dark-being that is some kind of dark Istari, had killed the elf man with a monstrous dark magic spell with his wand, and it instantly killed the elf as he fell like a puppet with its strings cut. **

**He was shocked at this as he stared down at the dead elf father and then he remembered much to his horror and fear that the dark-robed figure had said before that he's after the elf man's child. **

**The monster is after his soulmate! **

**Thranduil growled inhumanely and he lunged at the robed dark one and tried to attack him, but he couldn't because he went pass through him like he's a ghost. He cursed to himself upon remembering instantly that this is a dream. But he dearly wished and prayed to Eru that this is not happening right now . H e had waited for many millennia for his soulmate - he will not have some dark Istari take his pair's life from him right in front of his very eyes and over his dead body! **

**He ran after the dark figure as it prowled and ran up the stairs like a panther hunting its prey. But then Thranduil was forced to watch helplessly as he saw the black figure had burst into the room where his soulmate and her mother is locked inside with magic and the dark Istari was sneering evilly at them with his stick-like wand out pointing at them. **

**However, Thranduil became instantly relieved that when the dark Istari had struck the same spell that killed the elf father before and once it flew and struck the female elf, both the beings of the elf mother and the elfling disappeared right before their very eyes as if they were a magic illusion. **

**The dark figure seemed to have instantly realized this and he was hissing and howling with fury while Thranduil looked out the windows above the floor of the house to see if his soulmate and her mother are outside or not. **

**The Elvenking was relieved completely when he saw the elf mother running into the forest, dressed in dark hooded robes with her elfling girl clutched tightly in her arms. And she seemed to be carrying something on her back, but Thranduil knew that this is not the time and place to think about it for he has to follow them first and find out where they're going, right before the dark figure might figure out where they're heading next. **

**It didn't take long for him to catch up with the elf mother and his elfling soulmate when they had run deeper into the darkness of the forests, and then he saw, much to his confusion and puzzlement that his soulmate, Hari's mother was placing her baby elfling into a large baby bed-like basket and was placing it gently on the earthy ground at the edge nearby the fast-flowing river with her elfling already inside it**.

The elfling must have woken up during the commotion before or from her mother running into the forest with her in her arms, and the elfling girl Hari was cooing in confusion at her mother when she placed her lying inside her bed basket that is by the edge near the river and beside the forest.

Her mother shushed her while comforting her at the same time as she had sudden tears shining in her sad eyes. "**_Ssh, ssh…it's okay, now little one. Mommy is going to send you away to a safe place now. I promise you that it's a place that will keep you safe from the very bad Istari that lives here in this world_**." her elf mother Lily reassured her elfling and looked like she seems to be prepared for her death.

Her elfling daughter seems to sense this and whimpered a little as if asking her mommy not to leave her alone.

This made the elf mother sob a little as if she understood what her elfling is saying and shook her head before placing what is to be the last kiss to her elfling's fuzzy head. "**_I am so sorry. I would come with you if I could. But I can't-I have to make the dark evil monster go away so that he wouldn't get to you. But don't worry, my owl familiar will take care of you and guard you until she finds someone like us to take care of you and keep you safe, protected and away from all the bad Istari that wants you for evil means_**."

Lily the female elf sniffled a little before she nuzzles her lips to the cheek of her daughter tenderly and whispered. "**_Always remember that your mother and father love you very much, and soon once you grow older in the future-your soulmate will protect you and love you as well. Goodbye…my dear little one_**."

The elfling whimpered and tried to cry out but her mother closed the lid of the basket over her and then she brought out her wand and cast some sort of sleeping spell on it to make her elfling instantly fall asleep peacefully and silently from her magic.

Lily took a deep breath and wiped away her tears, then she turned her head up and shouted aloud to the night starry skies above her. "Athena!"

**At first, Thranduil thought that the elf mother of his soulmate was about to place the enchanted magic basket into the river, for he thought that it's a foolish idea as the river current is too fast and dangerous for his soulmate to be on. But then he watched the elf woman Lily call out for someone or something and then he turned his head when he heard a shrill cry coming from a bird and he saw a large-size snowy white owl swooping down to the elf woman's side as if she is a dear animal friend to her. The Elven king watches silently as the elf woman Lily spoke softly to her unusually big owl friend**.

Lily sniffed a little as she spoke sadly to her owl familiar. "**_I trust you to look after my little one, Athena. Protect her and keep her safe. And if ever possible that you find another one of my kind-entrust my daughter to their care, but stay by her side and guard her_**."

The snowy owl hooted lightly before it flapped its wings as if asking 'What about you?' to the elf woman Lily.

Lily shook her head negatively sadly again. "**_I won't be going with you. I need to hold off the enemy that's coming for little Hari_**." she stopped her owl familiar when it started hopping in protest and said to it sternly. "**_Athena! Please promise me you'll do this. Just stay by her side-and the day that you might pass on, let your descendants take the task to look after my daughter. Please promise me_**!"

The owl named Athena wanted to protest more but then it slumped relenting with defeat and nodded its bird head in acceptance of her pleading request.

Lily gave a relieved sigh before she looks at the closed basket sadly once more and then stood up and backed away from it as the snowy owl Athena hopped and flapped its wings to fly over the basket and then grasped the basket handles tightly and carefully with its big talons.

It took about a few more strong flapping of its wings before Athena the snowy owl had lifted up and gracefully flew away with its cargo, as Lily watched them fly away with sadness and relief on her face. She whispered as the owl and the basket it's carrying is now a speck distance away. "**_Goodbye, my little love_**."

Then she squared herself as if preparing for battle and then turned around to face her foe who seems to be approaching near her from the shadows of the dark forests.

**Thranduil looked like he wanted to follow after his soulmate who is being carried and flown away by the snowy owl, but he stayed behind a little to see the battle between the brave elf mother and the dark being that is coming out from the shadows and approaching near her furiously**.

The black-robed hooded figure hissed at her. "Where is the child?!"

The elf woman Lily rose her head haughtily at him and said calmly. "My daughter is long gone. And you will never find her-not over my dead body!" her green eyes seem to glow beneath her red hair bangs.

Her words seem to enrage the dark being once more but then Lily struck first as she cast magic spells with her wand, trying to blast away the enemy but the dark enemy seems to have prepared himself and expected the attacks as he dodged them, then just before he was about to strike with his own dark magic, Lily acted swiftly by bringing out a longbow and quiver of arrows that appeared out of thin air and then notched an arrow quickly and shoots it, letting it fly right at the dark shadow who was slight stunned.

The dark being managed to dodge, but he didn't anticipate another arrow that was already shot from Lily and it struck him right at his shoulder. The robed hooded one cried out in pain and clutched his shoulder before it sends off furious glares of his red snake-like eyes towards the elf woman Lily.

She was calm and courageous as she continued shooting arrow after arrow from her bow until her quiver ran out of its contents. Just as she had run out empty and the dark enemy tried to take another opportunity to strike her down, she got out her wand again and slashed at the air, striking continuous spells at him without stopping.

Unfortunately, this only made the dark wizard angrier and he instantly hissed out. '_SECTUSEMPRA_!'

Lily cried out as dark magical cuts appeared all over her body and she tried to keep up standing straight but couldn't as she fell on the ground, bleeding uncontrollably from all of her sliced open wounds.

**Thranduil cried out, "NO!" as he watched this and then he glared at the dark enemy who chuckled evilly and then walked over to loom over the fallen elf mother who's slowly dying on the ground. **

**Oh, how he wished that this wasn't a dream and that he wouldn't hesitate to cut the dark monster down with his two swords. **

**Just as he watched the evil monster about to raise his wand and was about to cast the killing spell that had killed the female elf's pair, Lily suddenly grabbed him by the wrists and held him tight without letting him go and then she started chanting something in what sounded like an ancient elven language and the dark being seem to recoil back in fear and tried to break free from her hold, but somehow the dying elf woman still had the superior strength to hold on. **

**Then as the sun rises to shine upon a new day, Lily's magic chanting ended and right before the Elven king's very eyes, the dark figure seemed to scream out in agony and then exploded into a fading mist like the sunlight was its weakness, but in reality, something from Lily's magic chant has destroyed the evil Istari monster from within just as the daylight had loomed over her and the black shadowy being. **

**Just as Thranduil watched the monster disappear into nothingness, he spat on the ground and cursed to the emptiness before him. "Good riddance." **

**Then he kneels next to the dead body of his soulmate's mother and despite that he knows that he doesn't have a corporeal body, he tenderly stroked her head as if giving her respect. "Your death will not be in vain. I will find your daughter and protect her with my very life, for she is my soulmate as I am hers. That I promise you, oh brave one." **

**After he paid his respects, he stood up and turned around, going to the direction where he had seen the snowy owl fly away with his soulmate. But just before he could, he seems to hear a raspy whisper behind him. **

**He swiftly turned around, and his eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw that somehow the dark Istari monster seem to be forming his body back and returning into the living realm, but in a ghostly phantom shadowy figure. **

**He stared at it as it floated above the elf mother's dead body for a silent horrifying moment before it gives out an angry hissing screech and then swoops away like a fog into the darkness of the forest as if trying to get away from the daylight. **

**Thranduil stood there stunned terrified before he turned around and broke into a run as if he thought that the ghost-like dark being is going to be after his soulmate now, even with a phantom-phasing body. **

**He didn't stop running even if he might grow feeling tired, despite that he knows that this is just dream-sharing with his soulmate, and he didn't stop not for one time for a short break until he caught sight of the snowy owl he was searching for. He followed after it as fast as he could as a great elf man of his prime would be and then he saw that the owl veered swooping in another direction by the side and turned to chase after it. **

**He saw the snowy owl seemed to be aiming to perch on a tall leafless tree and then carefully swooped down in a graceful landing, as it laid the basket on a sturdy branch and then perched itself beside it like a guard bird or something. Thranduil sighed relieved at the sight, and he gracefully climbed the tree so that he would be beside the baby basket and the owl guarding beside it. **

**The elf man carefully sat down on the same branch they're on and wondered what the white owl is planning to do while looking around guardedly for the shadowy phantom that might appear or not. **

**Then he tensed when the owl suddenly puffed up in a flurry of feathers and hissed at something threateningly. He zeroed in his sharp eyes and saw that whatever it was the owl that's named Athena has seen, it was just another owl-an eagle owl, in fact. **

**The eagle owl tilted its head curiously at the snowy white owl before it hooted at her in greeting but Athena kept up her threatening and warning posture at the other owl as if trying to drive it away from her and her charge on the tree. **

**The eagle owl tilted its head to the other side before it continued hooting until someone or something rustled behind the trees making the snowy owl glare into the forest and Thranduil tensed and his hand twitched like it's going for his sword before the elf remembered again that this is a dream. **

It didn't take long for a middle-aged looking woman to come out and brushing off the leaves and dirt from her traveling dress robes and hair when she came out from the thick tall bushes.

"Oh! Goodness me! Remind me again why do I have to roam around the forest to gather herbs once more?" she muttered to herself as if she's talking to the eagle owl that seemed to be her animal friend.

Then the woman blinked when she saw that the eagle owl isn't alone and she was a bit surprised at seeing the snowy white owl before she nodded to it and smiled. "Why hello there! Fancy seeing a fine one like you around here…what brings you to these parts?"

The snowy owl hissed at her, fluffing up in a threatening posture before the woman calmly put up her hands to show the owl that she means no harm.

"Now, now, it's alright. I meant no harm when I'm asking you this, oh great lady of the skies. I was just curious why such a magnificent being like you is here in these kinds of forests since your kind seems to dwell in the snowy mountains and such." the woman soothed it.

The owl seemed suspicious of the woman who looked to be living her life inside the misty shadowy forests as it was not pleased or flattered by her words to it. The snowy owl glared at her meaningfully as if daring her to get to the point already.

The woman sighed as she somehow knows that the bird doesn't believe her. "Oh, I guess I'll have to show you, huh?" with a wave of her wand, the snowy owl's golden eyes seemed to widen like balls and it hopped excitedly on its perch in the branch when the woman revealed her _pointed _ears to the bird that was magically glamoured by her, and revealing that she is an elf woman to the owl familiar.

"There! See? Now that you know that I'm friendly and-OY, NOW! You! Stop that!" the elf woman instantly scolded at the snowy owl who swooped down to perch on her outstretched arm and came near her to peck on her ear as if making sure that she's really an elf.

The elf woman reached out her other free hand to stop the owl from about to peck her sensitive elf ears. She snapped it sternly. "I understand that you are dubious as you are since I can tell that you are an elven familiar-but that doesn't mean you have the right to nibble on my poor ears just to check if I'm actually an elf! Now stop that, or I won't hesitate to have you for my dinner!"

The snowy owl hooted again in happiness and it swooped up to pick up the basket on the branch and gently laid it down on the ground before the elf woman's feet. She blinked confused at this before she knelt next to it. The elf woman looked at the snowy owl that perched itself next to the basket and asked. "For me?"

The owl nodded bobbing its bird head and curiously, the elf woman opened the basket to see what's inside.

"Now what on Earth could it be-? **_BY THE GREAT VALAR AND MERLIN HIMSELF_**!" the elf woman instantly cursed the latter words in Elf language as she was stunned shocked and staring wide-eyed at the baby elfling girl in the basket who woke up instantly when the sleeping magic spell wore off and started to whimper inside on seeing that she's in unknown territory and that there are strangers around her.

The elf woman snapped out of her stunned stupor when she saw that the elfling is about to cry and then scooped her up into her arms, cradling her gently as she stood to her feet, as the elfling seemed to be frightened even more when little Hari seems to realize that this stranger is holding her.

However, the elfling Hari became soothed and comforted lovingly when the elf woman reassured her in a maternal loving voice. "**_There, there, little one. It's alright, you're safe now. There's nothing to worry about, little one. You're in my care now_**."

The elf woman was a bit relieved that it worked as Hari started to snooze again against her chest and cuddled to her comfortably while she turned to the snowy owl with a knowing sad look on her face. "Her parents?"

The snowy owl hooted sadly and drooped its head down to show the elf woman that the elfling's parents are gone. The elf woman sighed but she smiled down at her new charge in her arms, sleeping again contentedly.

"**_Don't you worry, little one. I will guard and protect you from now on, and I will care for you and love you as you were my own. There's nothing out there that will come to harm you since I-Adriana Evergreen-have you now…little Hari_**." the elf woman said in a promising tone of voice that shows her determination that she will keep to her vow and take care of the elfling baby girl in her arms for the rest of her immortal life in the future. It wasn't hard for the elf woman named Adriana Evergreen to know the elfling's name because the edges of her baby blanket are stitched with her name of Hariana Potter before, but now that the elfling girl is in the elf woman's care. She will now be known as Hari/Hariana Evergreen.

OOOOO

Thranduil was relieved that another elf will be taking care and looking after his soulmate. He wondered who this elf woman is and where she comes from and where she lives, for he does not recognize her nor does he realize any familiarity about her. He will have to ask his elven friends from Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien once the messengers had sent out word to them about him having his soulmate mark and they will come to visit him to congratulate him. Still, he watched with relief as the elf woman gently carried his elfling soulmate to wherever she is living in, with the two birds following after her in flight, both the snowy white owl and the eagle owl.

He wanted to follow after them so that he will note what kind of forest landmark the elf woman and his soulmate pair are staying and living in, but then he realized that the surroundings around him seem to fade and it didn't take long for him to realize that he's being awakened from his dream-sharing.

He wanted to stay longer but he knew it was inevitable so he surrendered as the surroundings faded out and then his eyes blinked open to see the brightness of the morning sun greeted him through the windows of his bedroom.

He sat up gingerly and realized that he felt no pain from his burn scars while he was deep asleep in the dream-sharing. He realized that there and then once he had his soulmate mark at long last and then he was in his pair's dreams, being connected to his soulmate has somehow dulled the painful agony he had suffered from the burn scars he had been inflicted from the cursed dragon long ago.

But he could still feel the slight twinges of dark magic that is attached with the burn scars on his face and part of his body, and he twitched a little as he endured the sudden rising painful stinging from them.

With a renewed sense of strength and determination on finding about his soulmate and the foreboding danger she is in, even though he knew that she's under protective care of her new guardian, Thranduil quickly dressed himself in his royal robes and was in a hurry to get to the messengers to also send out word post-haste for his friends Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel to hurry and visit him, for he wanted to know where his soulmate is and who her new elven caretaker is. He also need to add into the messages that they must somehow find and bring Gandalf/Mithrandir with them as well, for he wants to know if the Grey wizard might have any knowledge on the kind of unusual new magic he had witnessed, including about the dark monstrous Istari that is roaming around in spiritual phantom form that is a threat to his soulmate.

It almost surprised the elf messengers who were about to be ready to go off and send the messages to the other elven kingdoms and then they were stopped for a moment before they left when their Elven king approached them and added more into the letters.

After King Thranduil has finished, he watched up high above the balcony of the royal palace of his kingdom and saw the messengers ride off into different directions to the other elf kingdoms. He wondered how long he'll have to wait for the others to arrive and come visit him once they got the word that he has his soulmate and had found her, for he is anxious and excited about his newborn soulmate and wondered about what she will be like when she grows older in the future.

However, what the Elven King Thranduil didn't know-including the whole of Arda or Middle Earth…it's that the elf king's soulmate pair is not in the place that he would have expected to be there.

For by the next night that he will sleep and go through another Dream-sharing with his pair, he will find out the astonishing truth that his soulmate who is named Hariana Evergreen or Hari-she is born and living in _another world_.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is the first chapter of this new story I'm also working on! I hope you like it!

I became inspired to writing this story when I read some of the fan-fiction stories about Harry/Thranduil pairings in them. They're all good stories, and it gave me a sudden idea and inspiration about Harry being an elf-a female elf to be exact-and then whatever I was thinking and imagining about the story in my mind like a flash of a lightning bolt.

By the time I got that kind of idea and images running inside my head, I had to suddenly write this story and post it for all readers to have and read!

Anyway, there will be more chapters and updates soon, I promise!

Hope you like it! Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1**

OOOOO

OOOOO

(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read **STORY GUIDE** in CHAPTER 1)

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 2 - MEETINGS AND DREAM-SHARING

It was almost a few days that pass by nearly a week later, that Lord Elrond from Rivendell and Lady Galadriel from Lothlorien had finally come to the Woodland Realm to visit the Elvenking Thranduil, along with Gandalf the Grey wizard who followed beside them after they had gotten the messages and the Istari was curious about why the Elvenking needed him along so he came with the other two elves to Thranduil's kingdom.

Once they were brought in and guided to the Elvenking politely by some guards and the royal elf butler, they were led straight to King Thranduil who was already waiting for them calmly in the grand royal throne room.

Though he looked calm and stone-cold looking on the outside, the elf lord and the elf queen, even the grey wizard could easily tell that he seemed anxious and worried about something on the inside. They wondered what this is about until the Elvenking motioned to his elf guards and other elves, and he ordered them to leave them alone, and then they all did until it was only the Elven rulers and the Istari wizard that was there in the grand room.

Then he motioned them to follow him as they walked to some sort of private room where no one could hear their conversation from the outside, even if it's the other elves that are nearby of that room. Once they're all in, Thranduil dropped his ice-cold persona and looked at his Elven friends anxiously.

"Thank you all for coming, especially you, Mithrandir. I feel like I'm almost reaching at the edge of a cliff or something," he said softly as if he couldn't hold whatever he's been holding something inside in and speaking in the Westron common language, despite that Gandalf could speak and understand Sindarin Elf language.

Elrond looked at his friend Thranduil confused as if surprised at the kind of worrying emotions that he's giving out to them. "I understand that the message sent to us has notified that you have your soulmate mark but…I don't see why it gives you that much concern?"

Galadriel nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Finding out that your Elven soulmate has been born is a cause for rejoicing and celebration. Why are you being like this, my friend?"

Thranduil shook his head. "I'm sorry for my actions but-yes, I'm overjoyed about my mark and finding out of my soulmate but…the reason, why I've been so anxious and worried when I sent out the messages to you, is that my pair is in danger."

Instantly his two friends tensed in shock and alarm at this and Thranduil continued before they were about to ask or speak more. "And the threat that's endangering my soulmate is a _dark _Istari."

"What!?" Gandalf exclaimed incredulously as he's completely stunned at this sudden grim knowledge.

Then the two elf rulers and the wizard listened to Thranduil as he told and explained to them everything that he had seen through the gifted connection of the Dream-sharing with his pair and the three people listened to the Elvenking without interrupting until he's finished telling them what they need to know and what his concerns and worries were.

"...And then the elf woman had picked up my soulmate after the snowy owl brought her there, and just as I was about to follow them where she was taking her to wherever she was living in the forests that the Dream-sharing ended and I woke up." Thranduil finished saying and he saw that the three of them were stunned as he's done telling what happened with his pair.

"How fascinating! Elves that can use magic like an Istari-remarkable!" Gandalf remarked in amazement and stroked his beard.

"But the kind of dark magic that monstrous being is using…" Galadriel shuddered as her Elven gift of telepathy had helped her see the same things that Thranduil had seen in his Dream-sharing while he told them everything about his pair. "How horrible!"

Elrond pursed his lips grimly. "If that dark Istari is still roaming about somehow in his phantom form…then that means we must make haste on finding your pair and her guardian."

Thranduil agreed with his friend and he was already prepared for that, for after he had sent out the messengers, he also sent out elf scouts around Middle Earth with the sketches that he drew from the elf people he had seen from the Dream-sharing. He also hands out the copies of the drawn sketches he had made of his soulmate's elf parents and the elf woman who has his soulmate in her care towards his friends. "Please tell me either of you recognize any of them or familiar with?" he asked pleadingly, hoping that one of them does.

Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf looked at the pictures with studying eyes as if intensely trying to remember who they might or where they might have seen them, and then it took about a few minutes for Elrond to be staring at the picture of the elf man who is the father, while Galadriel is staring and unblinking at the image of the elf woman who's the mother.

"No, it can't be. It's not possible." Elrond whispered to himself in soft pauses but Thranduil noticed this and asked him. "Elrond, my friend. You know him?"

"I think so, maybe. This elf man-he might be a descendant of a missing Elf who has the same black hair and he was supposed to sail to Valinor with his family almost three millennia ago, but they never made it to the ships," he said.

Galadriel seemed to be agreeing with Elrond as she shared her thoughts on the picture of the elf woman she's holding. "You may be right on that. I'm familiar with a bit of the image of this woman. I believe this red-haired green-eyed elf woman is a descendant of another missing Elf and her family that were also supposed to sail to Valinor for about two millennia ago but-"

"They didn't make it to the ships?" Gandalf finished the Elf Lady's sentence and she nodded to him.

Galadriel continued, "When I heard of it, I sent my kin out to find them but…it's like they disappeared into thin air or something."

"It's the same with mine. I had sent out men and scouts to search for that missing Elf's family and then sometime later, they reported back to me that they couldn't find them at all and it baffled them that they had somehow disappeared just like that." Elrond said.

Thranduil looked confused at this while Gandalf looked puzzled and interested over this mystery of the missing Elven families from long ago. "Interesting…very interesting…" he mused to himself softly.

Then the Elvenking sighed as he took the third picture of his soulmate's caretaker and guardian. "It doesn't help much but-I'm sure none of you recognize or familiar with this one?"

They all shook their heads in a negative, and Gandalf is also a bit stumped that he never bumped into or met that elf woman during his travels.

"But don't lose hope," Galadriel said as she reassured Thranduil. "Maybe by the next night of the Dream-sharing with your pair, you will be able to find out where she is and who is taking care of her and everything."

The Elvenking was instantly comforted at her words but he couldn't stop the worry for himself about his soulmate that is vulnerable and still in danger from the phantom-ghost dark Istari that's roaming about somewhere unknown and might be hunting her. He couldn't wait until night time comes so that he'll be in the Dream-sharing again and find out what's happening with his pair and what's going on.

Thranduil looked at his two Elven friends and Gandalf imploringly before he asked them nervously which is the first time for someone known to be as cold like him among his people in his kingdom realm, except his son Legolas, his two Elven friends and the wizard Gandalf had long known the Elvenking better than what other elves had thought about the cold and ice-stone king.

"Would you mind if all of you would stay for a few days and accompany me?" he asked uncertain and nervous, hoping that they will stay and help him with his troubles concerning his worries over his soulmate pair.

They understood and smiled reassuringly to their friend as they accepted his offer and Gandalf said jovially. "Of course, your majesty! To be precise, I wasn't planning to travel anywhere right now and taking a short break for myself. This is an interesting opportunity I wouldn't want to miss out on about your pair!"

Elrond and Galadriel chuckled at the wizard's enthusiasm and excitement over something new that he's being part of and joining in, while King Thranduil doesn't know whether he should be a bit amused at this or insulted that his soulmate is some sort of entertainment for the Grey Wizard.

But he knew that the gray Istari meant no harm with his words as he could also understand his enthusiasm for learning something new about magic, especially that somehow Elves could use it and using wands instead of staff to channel the magic. True, it is rare in some cases that Elves would use magic as part of some of their gifts blessed from the Valar, but there was no record of any story told that an Elf would use wand magic of the kind.

After that, Thranduil talked to his Elven friends and the wizard some more about other things, it wasn't long until one of his servants announced that it's dinner time and they went to have their meals before the Elvenking led his guests to their guest rooms where they will stay in their duration here in the Woodland Realm.

After he was finished leading his friends to their rooms, he went hurriedly to get ready for bed and get back to the Dream-sharing so that he would find out what's been happening with his soulmate pair.

He didn't realize that his anxiety and eagerness to getting back to the Dream-sharing with his elf pair, has made him instantly fall asleep once he lies on the big grand bed in his room.

OOOOO

**Thranduil's eyes blinked like he's being woken up and was delighted to find himself standing in the same royal robes again like before and he saw that the surroundings around him looked to be the same kind of forests that he had seen the elf woman, who was called Adriana Evergreen, is somewhere living in with his soulmate. **

**He heard laughter ahead among the thick forest trees, that looked to be darkened in a grey misty shadow, despite that it's a bright sunny day that he had noticed. He went forward to follow the sounds but also cautiously just in case he might run and see something unsavory or suspicious up ahead. **

**It didn't take long for him to approach into what looked to be a forest glade, with two slightly leafless giant trees in the middle of it, and one of them had a small house-like cottage that looked to be attached or fused against the bark and roots of the tree. **

**He was about to come closer to the cottage to find out if his soulmate and her guardian is living there, when it turns out that he didn't have to when the elf woman Adriana opened one of the windows of the cottage and poked her head outside, looking around and shouted. **

"Hari!" Adriana Evergreen yelled in the common language to somebody out there in the forest glade she's living in. "Hariana Evergreen, where are you!? It's almost lunchtime-come home right now and wash your hands, little lady!"

"Coming!" a childish toddler voice cried out in the same language the adult elf woman spoke and the voice came from the tall flowery bushes of the glade, as a young elfling that looked to be a toddler had come running out from the plants and was giggling merrily while being followed by her feet of a few cute white rabbits hopping behind her.

**Thranduil was completely stunned shocked by seeing his soulmate had already grown up so fast, despite that he knew that all elves age slowly in Middle Earth. It's impossible for time to move so fast since it's only been a day that he had the Dream-sharing with his pair on the very beginning moment that the elfling was born. He wondered what in Valar's grace is going on but then he realized that magic might have something to do with it since he had witnessed and seen it before that his soulmate's parents and her new elf guardian can somehow wield it. It looks like that he'll have to focus on being close to his soulmate and her new guardian to find out and discover answers on this unusual and peculiarly unique predicament. **

**He quickly followed after his soulmate that was running inside the cottage, and the little white rabbits followed along behind her, and he managed to get in before the door closed, even though he nearly forgot that he's in a dream and that he could have just phased through it like a ghost, without worry on hitting against something solid at his face. **

**He looked around at the inside of the cottage and it looked like a normal clean country house, except he noticed some things around him from all sides that there are objects and other things that show signs that a typical usual Istari is living in it. He had his fair share on knowing that this is slightly similar to how Istari has been living since he used to personally visit a few of them, including Gandalf the Grey himself. He could see a bookshelf filled with magic books on one side, while another side showed a cabinet table that has bottles and vials in different sizes and has liquid contents inside it in various colors, and he thinks from first sight they might be potions or magic medicine of some sort. Thranduil wanted to look around more and see if he could find any clues from the inside of the cottage that would tell him who the elf woman is and wonder how she could be able to wield magic like an Istari, the same before like his soulmate's parents. **

**But then he decided to look on his soulmate and smiled at the sight when little elf Hari had finished washing her hands and was now sitting on her chair next to a dining table, looking a little impatient to have her lunch now. **

Hari was swinging her little feet as she sat on her chair and giggled a little when her rabbit friends hopped about as if wanting to catch the feet she's swinging about, then she stopped when Adriana came over and then put down their plates that has their food on it and she was excited to eat already as Adriana sat down on her chair. Once she did, the elfling ate her lunch with good table manners and it made her guardian proud and before they were finished with their luncheon meal, Adriana stopped eating for a moment, took out her wand from the holster inside one of the arms of her long-sleeved shirt, gave it a wave and summoned a water-full pitcher and two glasses to their table.

Hari squealed and clapped her hands in glee as she saw the magic happen and the summoned items flew gracefully towards the table, the empty glasses laid next to each of their plates and the water pitcher tilted to fill the two glasses and then sets down, without a drop spilled. Adriana smiled at the elfling's enthusiasm when she did this and then she became serious when Hari spoke to her in a fluent Elf language childishly. "**_Mom, when will I be able to do magic too_**?!"

"**_When you grow older, and not until after you learn first to be a true elf of Arda, that you are born as_**," she replied calmly as if the elfling had asked this many times.

"**_But Mom_**!" she cried whining with a cute pout. "**_That's too long! I wanna do magic too_**!"

Adriana sighed before she had a sudden idea on how to distract her away from this subject. "**_Are you finished with your lunch? You can play with your animal friends now_**."

"**_YAY_**!" Hari instantly cried out in glee, instantly forgetting about wanting to do magic part, and quickly jumped off the chair and ran off outside into the glade with her white rabbit friends trying to chase after her in their hopping.

Adriana also followed after the running elfling and shouted over to her as she stood on the open doorway. "**_Just remember to stay inside the magical barriers of the Grey-Mists Forest, Hari_**!"

"**_I know, Mom! I remember_**!" Hari cried back as she runs around and was calling for her other forest animal friends. Adriana shook her head fondly at the sight of her elfling playing about before she turned around and shut the door behind her as she busied herself in cleaning up.

**Thranduil followed his young soulmate, Hari, as she romps around and plays with her animal friends, which is a mixture from small like the rabbits, squirrels, and chipmunks, and from the big ones, like the female does, male stags (which he is happy to see that his soulmate favored the stag more), badgers, and foxes. It surprised him a little that Hari also made friends with a big grizzly bear who was very gentle with her like a real teddy bear, and a gray-white wild wolf that frolicked around her like a playful puppy and made the elfling giggle with glee at the fun she's playing with the animals. Then he noticed that above on the trees, perching on the branches and watching her like guard dogs, are the same two owls he had seen before which was the snowy white owl Athena that belong to his soulmate, and the eagle owl that belong to his pair's guardian which he didn't know what name the bird's been given. **

**He wondered to himself why that her guardian is not teaching her to use magic as well for it is useful when she needs to protect and defend herself against any danger or threat since he still worries about the dark Istari phantom that's lurking about somewhere and is after his soulmate. He wondered why she said that Hari has to wait until she's older and that she needs to learn and grow to be the elf of Arda that she needs to be in the future. **

**While he was thinking this, he didn't realize that Hari has been playing and had gone far away from the forest glade as she had intended to and that's when he noticed some kind of shimmering glowing barrier at the far edge of the forests, which he instantly thinks that this must be the magical barriers that surround the forest, the ones that the elf woman Istari had said before. He noticed that Hari wasn't aware that she was playing and running about near the magic barriers until some of her animal friends noticed this and knew about the dangers and tried to stop her from going there. As the elfling Hari became instantly confused at the sudden change of behavior in her animal friends, Thranduil suddenly noticed with his keen elf eyes that someone was standing outside the magical barriers of the forest and he tensed and was on guard, thinking that whoever that was might be a threat to his soulmate. **

**He saw that his pair had noticed the strangers outside the barriers of her forest home and she became instantly scared and was about to run away from them when the two strangers saw her, but then the Elvenking became more horrified when the two strangers revealed themselves to be Istari as well, and that they are the bad types because one of them started to entice his soulmate, Hari, with a wave from his wand and cast magic shiny bubbles at her sight, enchanting her when she saw this. He instantly knew that they are bad ones, despite they're wearing normal colored wizard robes because the other one beside the wizard who was using magic to enchant his elf soulmate was preparing himself to capture Hari as soon as she gets out of the barrier and he saw some kind of magic collar on one of his hands, while the other hand is holding his wand, that will be used to enslave his soulmate or something. **

**He was instantly angered and outraged that these two Istari would dare to enslave his pair but he was helpless to just watch this since he couldn't be able to intervene in the Dream-sharing and stop Hari from getting near towards the evil Istari as she got enchanted by the magic she caught sight of. However, he became instantly relieved when he heard shouting that is familiar to him and recognize that it's his soulmate's guardian coming to the rescue. **

'_STUPEFY! STUPEFY_!' Adriana yelled angrily as she made striking waves from her wand, and then red rays of light struck at the two wizards outside the forests' magic barriers and they fell back down stunned on the ground like statues. Hari gasped as she seemed to snap out of whatever magic daze she got trapped in and was instantly scooped up by her guardian and she started crying when Adriana went to scold her sternly and punish her by spanking her bottom. "**_You foolish girl! What were you doing?! I told you not to get out of the magic barriers_**!"

"**_I'm sorry, Mommy! I'm sorry_**!" she cried when her guardian lightly spanked her bottom as punishment for almost disobeying her. "**_But I didn't mean to! The Istari outside was showing nice shiny magic to me that I wanted to come close and see it more_**!"

Adriana sighed, "**_Good or not, you should've stayed within the circle and not out of it! Thank Eru and great Valar, Archimedes flew straight back to me and warned me about it_**!"

The eagle owl that is Adriana's familiar is named Archimedes and he was flying around a bit like he's proud of what he did and then went to perch beside Athena the snowy owl and puffs up proudly which made Athena huff a bit disapprovingly at the eagle owl's prideful behavior, even though Athena is the same way too.

**Thranduil watched as Adriana was done punishing Hari a little for her attempt to leave the magic barrier despite that it wasn't her fault but the fallen Istari for making the elfling fall to their trap. Then the elf woman Adriana changed her stern attitude to a loving one as she soothed Hari to stop her crying. After Hari was comforted, Adriana turned serious again, set the elfling down and told her to stay there while she deals with the Istari she had struck whatever spell she cast to stun them down. **

**He saw her come out through the barrier, march straight to kneel next to the two fallen Istari and then heard her mutter something as she cast another two spells at them which were two rays of white light into their heads. He was shocked to hear that the spells she had struck on the two Istari were memory-erasing spells and she intoned the magic of the spells to make the Istari forget about everything that they had seen elfling Hari, the place they had seen her and anything else they thought of knowing about the elves. Once Adriana is finished, she waved her wand again and then made the stunned fallen Istari disappear and transport them into another place far away from their forest home. Once she's done with that, she went back inside the magic barrier, picked Hari up and then walked back to their cottage in the forest glade. He followed after them, as he is relieved that his soulmate has a strong magic-wielding guardian taking care of her forever until he finds a way somehow to find his pair and bring her to his kingdom safely, away from these Istari and the dark phantom Istari that is hunting for them. He guessed a little that may be part of the reason why the dark Istari that's roaming about as a phantom wraith hasn't found Hari yet was because of the magical barrier she and her guardian are inside within of the forest home. **

**He went inside the cottage, following Adriana as she goes to put Hari into her bedroom, which looked neatly clean and very luxurious like it's fitted for a royal visitor or something. Thranduil smiled fondly at the sight when Adriana gently placed Hari on her bed from her arms and then tucked her in. **

**He watches Hari begging her guardian for a story and just as Adriana smiled warmly at her charge, sat down and was about to tell her something, did little Hari started asking for another kind of story. And it turns out that the young elfling Hari wanted to know about why she's not allowed to get outside the magic barrier of the forest. **

**Thranduil saw that the elf guardian Adriana hadn't expected that and she asked Hari if she was sure that she wanted to hear the story about it because it's a very sad one and not good for an elfling to hear. He could see that despite how very young Hari is as an elfling, it's like she had matured quickly and demanded to know the reason why she's not allowed to get out and explore the world beyond the Grey-Mists Forests. **

**He saw the elf woman looked torn and indecisive at this, that she wanted Hari to wait until she grows older to understand but he saw that she knew that it was inevitable and that there is a risky chance that Hari might be enticed again by the Istari outside, so she told her story as best as she could for the elfling to understand what her elf age right now could grasp. **

**It was fortunate that he could hear and now know about this, but what he heard next as Adriana Evergreen had told the story to Hari about all of it and everything else-it was not something that he wholly expected. Something that he never thought was beyond anything he could ever imagine on finding out and discovering about his soulmate's whereabouts. **

OOOOO

As the new day arrived with the rising sun of the early morning, the Elvenking Thranduil had woken up from the Dream-sharing when it ended with the sunlight shining through the windows and into his room, but he just stayed there lying on his bed, looking up the ceiling dazedly as if stunned at what he had seen or heard from his pair the last night.

He laid there for a silent moment in a long time, but it's only a few seconds before he sat up quickly on his bed, dressed hurriedly to his royalty clothes and then walked off in a fast sprint to get to Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf and gather them for another meeting that they must discuss about more.

He knew that it was rude on barging into their guest rooms and waking them up, but his friends could tell from his hastiness that he seemed worried about something and didn't mind the impolite manners the elf king had done to them, for they understood the concern radiating from him about his soulmate.

So the two elf rulers and the wizard hurriedly dressed up and then followed Thranduil to the same private room where they will be having their conversation.

After the servants that were inside the private room had finished setting up the few drinks and small meals for their breakfast, King Thranduil waved them off with a slashing gesture for them to leave them alone and they did until it's only the Elvenking, the two elven rulers and the Grey wizard that are only there in that room.

However, King Thranduil was a bit polite at least to let them have their breakfast first, as he just took a drink of hot tea to calm his nerves down and relax so that he would be able to tell the story about his pair to his friends without looking frantic again like before. Once they were finished and the three were anticipating patiently to listen to his story, and so Thranduil went straight to the point and told them everything that he had gotten from the Dream-sharing of his soulmate pair.

Once he had finished telling and they heard the whole story without interrupting, they were all stunned amazed and mystified as they reacted the same way as Thranduil did last night, for they did not expect a shocking revelation about the Elvenking's pair.

"Another world? Are you absolutely sure, my friend?" Elrond asked, looking stunned shocked at the prospect that there is another world besides Arda or Middle Earth itself.

Thranduil nodded at him. "I'm positive. Everything I had seen, witnessed and listened in my dreams last night from my pair wasn't a lie or some kind of twisted magical fabrication. Her guardian even used magic to show my pair about the world she's living in when she was telling her the story. My soulmate is born and living in another world that is known amongst the populace as Earth and among the parts of where the magical beings are is called the Wizarding World."

"How fascinating!" Gandalf exclaimed excitedly as he stroked his beard with one hand. "Another world that has these kinds of new magic and many Istari almost similar like me!"

"But the world is divided from between the magical beings and the normal human races because of the magical ones' unknown fear or prejudice against the mundane ones." Galadriel mused at this thoughtfully as her gift of telepathy had helped her to see what Thranduil has seen and listened in the dreams of his soulmate.

"I know that it's rare for two elven soulmates to have this connecting gift of Dream-sharing but-I never heard of such a thing that another pair would be living in another world, instead of Arda." Elrond mused aloud, thinking thoughtfully over this on how such a soul-bonding union would be possible for King Thranduil if his soulmate is in a different world vastly far and unknown than here of Middle Earth. Then the Rivendell Elf Lord became serious as he gazed at Thranduil and asked. "And you say that your soulmate is in danger from this other world that had these Istari in it?"

Thranduil nodded with a grim look on his face like he's frustrated at this knowledge and that he couldn't do anything to help his pair. "Yes. According to her guardian-from what I could decipher and understand on the story she had told to my pair-, she said that ever since that somehow the elves and dwarves of Middle Earth long ago had stumbled into the other world of Istari, and that they are all trapped there and had no means to get back-no matter how much they have tried to find or research on it but all have failed. Even as time had passed on, and grown along with their passing family bloodlines and descendants, there has been no successful attempt on finding a way back to Arda. And the elves and dwarves have adapted to survive in the other world by utilizing and wielding their new magic. They did this for most of the Istari in the other world wanted to enslave them all, forcing them into hiding, all because they are _different _from the dwarves and elves of the Istari's world. Even those Istari that think themselves that they are the _good _ones of the Light believes that it is their right to enslave the beings of Arda into eternal _servitude_."

This kind of knowledge about the other world and its Istari counterparts living in it had shocked, amazed, and also horrified Thranduil's elven friends, even the grey wizard, and it had also saddened Gandalf even more on the appalling facts about the Istari in the other world are all blinded with their prejudice and bias because they believe themselves better than the other species of that magical world, as they had done with them dividing themselves away from the mundane normal human beings. Though he was excited to learn about the new kind of magic of the other world, he instantly became disappointed in finding out how the Istari have been using it, for both good and bad.

Lord Elrond turned to Lady Galadriel seriously when he considered this grave situation. "If this is true-then this is what happened to the missing Elven families millenniums ago. We'll need to send out people to track their last whereabouts and find out exactly where they have gone missing, then maybe we might be able to find the source on how they disappeared and had gotten into that other world." Lady Galadriel nodded in agreement with this.

Gandalf spoke out loud joining in. "I will help! If magic is the possible root source on somehow transporting the elves and dwarves into the other world, then maybe I could be able to research on the matter, and discover and find out how to get them all back here into Arda."

Thranduil instantly latched onto this and demanded from the Grey wizard. "Can it be possible, Mithrandir?!"

Gandalf decided to state the truth bluntly, even with the possible theories and consequences. "I could try but-I cannot guarantee that whatever I discover or any answers I could get with pursuing this endeavor could be fruitful. Remember, the other world has a different type of magic, and the Istari here in Arda is not used to or capable of understanding, utilizing and wielding it. I just need to research and study more about it, once we find the very place that had gotten the races of elves and dwarves into the other world."

"Please do so, Gandalf. The beings of elves and dwarves trapped in that other world are depending on all of us to bring them back to their real homeworld," Galadriel ordered pleadingly as she sympathized on how much the trapped races have been suffering in the other world, as they couldn't find ways to get themselves back to their home-world in Middle Earth.

Lord Elrond nodded at this. "Now that it is settled. How about we make haste with this mission for all of us that we have to succeed for Thranduil's sake?" he smiled reassuringly to the Elvenking and patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "So don't worry and fret so, my friend. We might be able to bring your soulmate here soon enough."

Thranduil sighed, "I sure hope so, my dear friend. I cannot imagine how long I must wait for her to come here to Arda. I'm anxious and worried enough as it is with my soulmate being trapped there for eternity, and in danger because of these Istari hunting her and her Elven kin."

Gandalf pointed out. "There's also the race of dwarves that were trapped there in the other world, also being hunted by the Istari." but he knew that his words were pointless to tell it to King Thranduil, for he had almost forgotten about him being the one partly responsible for the feud of Elves and Dwarves in the first place almost a hundred years ago when the dragon had raided the Dwarves' homelands. And also Thranduil had started to harbor a disliking hatred against the Dwarves because they had broken their promise into giving the Elvenking the promised pure white gems of starlight.

King Thranduil was polite enough to not show his dislike of the Dwarves, and after their conversation, the two Elven rulers and the Grey wizard are now preparing to leave the Woodland Realm, go back to their kingdoms and send out people to find out more about where the missing Elven families from long ago had disappeared, while the wizard Mithrandir will be busy going traveling again as he'll have to search for more knowledge about on how to get the trapped races in the other world back to Middle Earth.

The Elvenking Thranduil watched his friends leave in the top of the balcony and gazing at them as they left with their elven escorts, then he turned to gaze at the horizon, thinking deeply about what he should do for the time being, and at the same time, trying to ease himself of his worries for his soulmate.

He decided to stay in his personal library to meditate and calm his thoughts running in his head, and as he walked off, he told some of the guards at his royal castle to send out some more troops to deal with the spiders that are still infesting parts of his Woodland Realm, in the place called Mirkwood. Then he told some of his servants as he went near the library, to not let anyone disturb him, except his son Prince Legolas.

Once he got inside and took one book to try to read it as he sat down on a luxurious lounging chair, but he didn't read the book in his hands at all, because he is distracted at the thoughts he has in his mind, concerning about his soulmate pair.

He hoped that his Elven friends might be able to succeed in finding out where the elves and dwarves had disappeared to and find out how they somehow have gotten into that other world. Then he thought of Gandalf and hoped that he might be able to find out and discover something that would be able to bring them back to Arda, including his soulmate.

But little did the Elvenking Thranduil know, is that his soulmate will be making a life-changing decision soon in the other world, and it's something he would not expect that his pair will decide to do for herself while being trapped there and living in it.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

A big surprise in the next chapter, so please follow this story so that all will read what happens next!

There will be more chapters and updates soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1**

OOOOO

OOOOO

(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read **STORY GUIDE** in CHAPTER 1)

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 3 - SURPRISE QUEST AND FIRST YEAR IN HOGWARTS

Elven King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm has tried his best to distract himself from his worrying and concerns over his soulmate pair that is trapped and living in the other world.

Despite that, though the few nights that had passed by and he had seen in the Dream-sharing that his pair is safe and secure inside the magic enchanted forests known as the Grey-Mists Forests, being taken care of and taught by her elf guardian Adriana Evergreen, he couldn't help but constantly worry about his soulmate when he watched her grow up almost so fast as he had discovered through the Dream-sharing that Hari is living inside a magic time bubble and it's the reason how she's able to grow normally slow as an immortal elf inside it since the magic time bubble moves fast on the inside so that the female elf Hari would grow, and outside the time bubble, the time of that world moves normally slow, as it had passed almost ten years that gone by, and inside the magic bubble, Hari has grown up into almost a thousand years old, nearly a full-grown elf maiden but has the appearance of a young teenage and mature adult about 15 years old as such with good female features and curves.

He couldn't believe how fast his soulmate, Hari has already grown and older, and she looked beautiful as he could ever imagine, even though she's still younger than him for about 4 millennia older. But he didn't mind at all, for he believed that thanks to this magic time bubble, she might grow older fast until both of them are equal in age and when his friends and Mithrandir have a found the way to return his soulmate and the races of elves and dwarves to Middle Earth.

Just as he was thinking about his soulmate, he didn't notice that his cold and bitter personality has started to change, and the elf people in his kingdom are starting to notice it. The only ones who knew the reason how and why the Elvenking has changed were the two elf rulers, Gandalf, and Prince Legolas, Thranduil's son.

Legolas Greenleaf was happy for his father that he found his soulmate and that he also found out that he could connect with her through the rare gift known as Dream-sharing, however, the elf prince worries for his father's well-being when he noticed of his father's worries towards his pair, even though he hasn't known the knowledge yet that his future stepmother is living trapped in another world. He helped out his father by making sure that no one else among the elf kin bothers him when he's deep in his thoughts towards his soulmate or when he's asleep deeply in the Dream-sharing. He also helped out with some of the royal matters his Elvenking father is working on and lessened his workload so that he won't be making any mistakes on them whenever he got distracted about his pair.

While King Thranduil was worrying for his soulmate and wondering about when will Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, or Gandalf the wizard might find out soon about the way into returning the elves and dwarves back to Arda, he didn't know that on the next night as he falls asleep and slumbers into the Dream-sharing, his worries will rise about ten times more when he discovers about the sudden life-changing decision his soulmate pair is going to make as she is living in hiding at the Grey-Mists Forests.

OOOOO

**Thranduil blinked as he came back into the same area in the Grey-Mists Forests in the Dream-sharing, and looked around for his soulmate, wondering where she is, how old she's grown, and how she looked like now. That's when he heard galloping hooves from behind him, and he managed to dodge and get out of the way as a slightly large horse had leaped and galloped by him with Hari, his soulmate riding on him, laughing merrily.**

**He chased after them in a fast swift run and he smiled at the sight that his pair is enjoying her horse-riding and noticed that she had a longbow ready on her hands and a quiver of arrows in her back. It didn't take long for him to realize that she's riding around on her horse and doing her archery training as she readied an arrow, aimed and then shot it in a perfect bulls-eye at a target that was hanging from one of the branches of the trees as the horse kept on galloping by and passing through the forests.**

**Then he found a few large rock boulders, high enough and easy to climb and look over almost over the forests, so he did and then he watched Hari ride around on her horse through the trees and shooting arrows from her bow at the hanging targets on the branch. He smiled that she shot perfect bulls-eye on all of them, and knew that she had many years of practice while growing up. At this rate, he believed that she'll become the best elf archer than the other elf archers in Arda, including his son Legolas.**

**It took only about an hour for Hari to ride around and doing her archery training when she suddenly stopped her horse to look over at the horizon which Thranduil realized that she was looking at the scenery beyond where the magical barriers are. He saw a faraway gaze and distant look in her eyes, and suddenly he felt a foreboding bad feeling about this as he watched Hari gently nudge her horse to turn back and go back to the cottage that is still there in the forest glade in Grey-Mists Forests.**

**He followed after them easily when they rode and returned into the cottage, and he saw that Hari's elf guardian Adriana Evergreen is outside, gathering herbs and flowers from the garden next nearly to the cottage. He saw that Adriana had sensed her charge, Hari coming home with the horse and smiled as she gracefully got off.**

**Then, Hari had a determined look on her face like she made some kind of life-changing decision and just as Thranduil was about to come closer to his pair and her guardian to hear what she's telling and talking to her about, he saw how Adriana suddenly widened her eyes in stunned horror as if shocked at what Hari's telling her and then Adriana narrowed them in anger and she snapped back at Hari as if refusing whatever decisions she had made or words she had spoken.**

**He became confused as he didn't manage to catch what Hari had said and missed it, but he hastily followed after them and getting closer so that he could understand what the two elven women are arguing about. As they got inside the cottage with Hari trying to chase after her foster mother and guardian and trying to convince her of her argument but Adriana refused to listen and tried to ignore her when they walked inside. It didn't take long for Thranduil to hear clearly on what Hari is talking about and what she's been saying and needless to say, he was also stunned shocked and horrified upon realizing what decision his fated soulmate pair has made.**

"Mother, it's been almost three millennia since our Elven race and the dwarf race has been trapped here in this world, and so far there's been no progress or any word among them that they have found a way to get us back to Arda. I want to try to search and find answers too-so I'm going out there!" Hari said in a decisive and convicted voice.

"And I absolutely FORBID it! No! You will not go out there into that accursed magical world and learn their ways, just so you could be able to find something of a way to bring us back." Adriana snapped at her sharply while almost slamming the plants she had gathered down to the table, nearly crushing them to bits under her clenched hands.

"Forbid it or not, I am still going! And you will not stop me!" Hari yelled at her, which completely shocked Adriana at the way her own charge is shouting and telling her like that.

Hari sighed, calming herself down of her temper and then told her softly. "Look, mother. I know that you are worried about me going out there in that world, and I am _aware _and do know of the dangers and threats coming from all of the Istari that's populating it, besides the humans but-I want to try to search and find a way somehow on getting us back to our home-world in Arda. Think about it, Mom. If the magic of this world is somehow responsible or the source on how our Elven kin and the dwarves have all gotten here and being trapped here, then maybe, it's possible that the same magic of this world-could be the answer or somehow the way on returning us back!"

Adriana became silent like the still air itself as if she's completely stunned that she had never thought of that and Hari continued. "So what better way to find out about it if it's possible or not-is by going into their magical world and learn their ways, so that I'll be able to research and discover something, some results or answers for this life-long endeavor!?"

Her guardian seemed to snap out of her stunned stupor and protested. "Even so, it's still too dangerous to go out there into that world! What if the moment you stepped foot out there, a swarm of those infernal Istari will swoop in and capture you and force you to slavery?!"

"It's better to do something than to give up and do nothing!" Hari snapped sharply that it was like a very sharp dagger striking straight to Adriana's heart from her statement. Once Adriana was rendered stunned silent again at her words, she continued in a harsh tone. "Ever since you told me and that I know that others of our Elven race and the dwarves have tried to find ways on getting back and they have all failed but-they _never _gave up on searching. Not like you, mother! No, you-you gave up because you're a coward. A coward who was afraid to face her fear on failing like the others, even though you knew that the others haven't given up for so long as they have lived up their whole lifespans on the search of their quest on seeking the answers to help us get back to Middle Earth."

Hari narrowed her emerald green eyes at her with a fire burning within them. "I won't be like you, mother. Even if you do not like it or not-I will not stand by and just stay here living and in hiding, and do nothing at all. I'm going, and like I have said before and again-you will not stop me."

After Hari had said her piece, she swiftly turned around and walked in marching steps outside to try to calm herself down, while Adriana just stood there still in the cottage, silent and looked to be dumbstruck floored, registering the harsh words given from her adopted elf daughter, Hari.

Hari walked almost fast on her feet, going straight to her horse that is grazing at the grassy valley of the forest glade she and her guardian are living in, including some of Hari's animal friends there too, and she went to the horse and stroke on its head and mane-like she needed to do this to try to calm herself down of the temper she feels radiating inside of her very being.

**Thranduil was impressed and almost proud at the courage and relentless tenacity from his soulmate, though he agreed a little from his soulmate's guardian that it is too dangerous to venture into the magical world where there are Istari there wanting to hunt and enslave them, his pair did make up a strong point that someone must step up and try to go on this quest on searching and discovering answers or finding ways on how to get the races of elves and dwarves back to Arda.**

**He was surprised to learn that the trapped races in this other world known as Earth, have all tried their best to find answers, even though they have failed and couldn't find out anything, but he was glad to hear and know that the others who were still searching haven't given up, even with the elves' immortal lifespan and the dwarves' have passed on whatever knowledge about their searches to their descendants. He was also surprised to know that the elf guardian Adriana was one of those people who tried searching, but she gave up as he saw the exchange of harsh words from Hari and it seemed to have struck her in the heart when his pair said this to her. He could tell that there is something more than just fear or cowardice that had made Adriana Evergreen stop searching and give up on the quest for finding out answers or the truth about them being trapped in the other world and unable to return to Arda. **

**However, before he could think about this, he heard with his keen hearing of his elf ears that his soulmate, Hari started murmuring to herself next to her horse, like she's speaking to it for comforting herself or something else.**

"Don't look at me like that, Hedwig," Hari said as she turned her head from where she was lying comfortably against her horse's neck to face the snowy white owl that is perching itself on the back of the horse, gazing at her disapprovingly with its golden bird eyes. "I know that it was harsh of me and wrong to say such a thing to my mother, but I stand by my decision and sticking to it. I need to get out there and learn what I can so that I'll help out in some way on trying to find and discover something into getting back to Arda, my home-world. It's not like I don't know how much it hurts for her and me to say it, but-mom has long stuck herself here in this forest, hiding both of us here and raising and teaching me everything I need to learn and know as a true elf of Arda, and I can't just stay here and wait for so long as others have been, and let all of us suffer more in being trapped in this world. I want to do something as well, that's why I decided this. So, Hedwig, please understand. I want to do this, I _need _to do this-not for myself or my mother-but for all of the Elves and dwarves alike that are trapped here."

"And that is very well said, my child."

Hari almost jumped at the sudden voice behind her and she turned to see that it's Adriana who had spoken after her internal pondering and had come out to talk to her.

Hari could tell from the look on her guardian and foster mother's face that she also made a decision and it's not one that she won't like. Adriana sighed. "You were right, about what you said. I was a coward when I gave up searching. I was afraid that one day, someday at the end of my search I will fail the same way as others have. I have heard so much pain and suffering from those who failed to find answers or any discoveries-it's one of the reasons why I decided and chose for myself to stop. So that I wouldn't be suffering the same as they did."

There was silence between them before Adriana reached for something inside her robed cloak and then reached it over to Hari. "Here, take this."

Hari blinked confused as she took it from her, and sees that it's some kind of thick history book. "What is this, mother?"

"That-is the history book of one of the educational schools of the magical world. And yes-there are magic schools in that world, Hari-three of them in all, and that one of them is near here somewhere, which is called Hogwarts." Adriana said this as Hari almost snapped her head up in surprise and excitement upon hearing that she can go and that she'll be going into this magic school. "That is the place where you need to go and learn and know what you need. I'll be the one who will notify and send out a message to that school that you will be going and applying there."

Hari couldn't help it but she instantly ran at her mother and hugged her with arms around her neck, almost startling her guardian completely at her sudden excitement and enthusiasm. "Thank you, mom! Thank you so much! I promise I won't disappoint you and make you worry once I get out there!"

"Now, now, there's no need for that hastiness, my dear," Adriana said as she gently patted Hari on the back to make her stop hugging and she did. "You won't be going alone out there, for I'll be going with you."

Hari was surprised at this but Adriana clarified her words explaining to her. "I'm not going with you into that magic school, I'll just accompany you into preparing the things you need when you get there. You will need supplies and other stuff that are necessary or something you need when you get there." Hari nodded in understanding at this. That's when Hari's snowy owl familiar screech in protest and then flew to her side and perched on her shoulder, almost pecking at her elf ear lightly in admonishment. Hari giggled, not minding the pecking as she rose one hand to stroke her bird friend. "I'm guessing you want to come along with me, right Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted and screeched again, puffing up as if daring her owner to try to leave her behind and it made Hari giggle once more at her owl familiar's attitude.

**Thranduil sighed at this sight as if accepting the inevitable decisive fate his soulmate had made for herself. He watched as Adriana and Hari prepared their things to travel into the magical world and get the things Hari needed to go into the magic school that Adriana was talking about.**

**He didn't realize how long he's been inside the Dream-sharing, even though he knew that he'll be able to tell that it will end only when he wakes up the next day. When he noticed that he hasn't woken up, it relieved him a little that he could watch more on what's happening with his soulmate, and he witnesses Adriana and Hari set off, leaving the magic barrier of their forest home of Grey-Mists Forests. **

**He followed them as they traveled and walked to get to what appeared to be a town, but it was a different kind of town, much more than those villages or towns he had seen or visited back in Arda. He followed the two disguised elf women, dressed lightly in hooded cloaks as they continue walking, and the two of them had their owl familiars following along, flying and swooping above their heads to whatever direction they are going to. **

**He knew about Hari's new snowy owl familiar because he was there before when he witnessed the previous one, Athena had died from old age and had suffered the long passing of its previous bonded master who was Hari's elf mother long ago, but before the owl died, she had her chick and gave her to Hari to be her new owl familiar as long as she could live until another owl familiar descendant is passed on to guard and protect Hari.**

**Then he saw that Adriana and Hari had stopped to stand next to what looked like an abandoned liquor bar store, but then he realized that there's a magic illusion on the building when he saw the blank sign shimmer with magic and reveal its name slightly before he could try to read what it says. He hastily followed behind the two elf women when they went inside and he almost ducked when the two owls swooped in as well and perched on each of their mistress' shoulders.**

**Then he ****watched ****Adriana telling something to the barman, who revealed to be an Istari as well in disguise and it looked like he doesn't know that the women are actually elves because they glamour themselves well with their powerful elf magic to hide away their true forms from the Istari there. The barman directed them where they needed to go, and he made some gestures with one hand for what Adriana needed to do and she thanked him. **

**Hari followed beside her mother as they went to some kind of blank brick wall, and Thranduil became a little confused why they're there until he became a little surprised when Adriana tapped her wand at a few of the bricks in a sequence motion before all the bricks move magically to part away and reveal a magical alley before them.**

**He looked around in amazement and surprise at the number of many Istari, from child to elderly that are there roaming about at this magic alley that is called 'Diagon Alley'. He wondered how so many Istari could breed so many children among them, that he almost forgot about the bad Istari that might be there who are still hunting the elves and dwarves of Arda and wanting to enslave them all. As he kept following behind the disguised elf women, he kept glancing and looking about the kind of sights he's seeing around them, and sometimes he smiled whenever he saw the sight of some Istari children running about with their parents and other family members as they get their needed school things when they go to their magic school.**

**But what shocked him the most in this magical alley almost full of the Istari, is that the two elf women went first and entered what is called 'Gringotts bank' and he saw and met well-dressed small creatures, which he thought were dwarves, but surprisingly they are all goblins. He was stunned to see the differences of the goblins in this other world and the ones in Arda. He saw that the goblins are serious and polite well-mannered magical beings that protect and guard the wealth of all the Istari in that world, and they also do trade, without breaking any honor among them. He found out that the only thing goblins do not like about is that if any Istari dares to betray their honor against the goblins or try to steal from them. The Elvenking Thranduil could see it and understand quickly about these goblins' nature from the warning sign outside the bank and the way how all the goblins acted towards the Istari.**

**However, he became a little tense and worried when he saw that the goblins can somehow see through the glamours from his soulmate and her guardian, but it looked like they are trustworthy because none of the short creatures had revealed the secret aloud or shown it among the Istari that were in there with them. Once it was the two Evergreen women's turn to check out their money accounts, one of the goblins escorted them to their secure vaults, and Thranduil followed after them, wanting to know what the vault system looked like among the goblins in the bank. **

**The elf king once again became stunned at the sight of the underground mine-looking shaft that almost went down below to whatever endless bottom in the darkness. He joined in with Hari and Adriana, and the goblin escorting them in what appeared to be some kind of enchanted cart-like carriage and it moved on its own to the secure vaults which belong to the Evergreen women. **

**As they rode in this fast-moving cart, it was fortunate that his pair, Hari started asking questions about the security of the place for Thranduil was also wondering about what kind of security measures the goblins use and done to the inside of this bank. The goblin obliged and answered the disguised elf maiden's questions for he seemed to like the glamoured girl and the Dream-sharing elf king listened to all of it. **

**Most of the vaults were secured by the goblins using magic on them to reinforce the safe vaults and everything, but sometimes they added security traps inside the vaults, in case somehow any magical thief or intruder breaks in and tries to steal something into any of the vaults. On rare occasions, they would use magical creatures to guard the vaults. Sometimes, the creatures used vary from magically enchanted large-size guard dogs and to fire-breathing dragons. **

**Thranduil almost stiffened up in shock and fear when he heard the latter part about the dragons as a security measure. Then he dearly hoped that Hari won't be facing one, even if it might be used as an added security measure at the Evergreen vault. He was relieved to see, once they arrive at the vault the two women were brought to, that there is no dragon guarding the vault and he joined in to look inside the vault and saw sorted piles of gold and money pouches in it. Adriana Evergreen seemed to have invested and made her money savings well as she paid the goblin and thanked him for the services, after she had gotten and checked out the money needed for herself and Hari in the future, until the next time they need to come back.**

**After they left the bank with the goblins respectfully saluting them goodbye, it surprised Thranduil a little when he saw this and wondered whether there must be some kind of good relations between the goblins and the trapped elven race here in this other world, since the goblins still didn't reveal or betray them to the Istari about their true forms. **

**Then he followed behind Hari and Adriana as they shop around the magical alley to get what they needed for the preparations that Hari needed to bring and pack when she goes to the magic school she's aiming to go for in her quest for answers on finding and searching ways to get the races of elves and dwarves back to Arda. He saw that their two owl familiars still stayed perching on their shoulders comfortably and the two women didn't mind it at all as they go around, walking about in the magical alley. **

**He watched and saw in wonder as they bought magic books, potions, cauldrons, Istari clothing, and robes, and then finally the last one they're going through for the day is the wand shop. He followed as they got inside and the elderly Istari man raised his head to look at them from behind his desk where he was working on making another new wand.**

"Oh, hello! Welcome to Ollivander's Wands! How may I help you?" the old wizard said jovially.

"Hello, my daughter Hariana is here to get a new wand. She'll be attending Hogwarts this year." Adriana said casually to the wizard.

"Oh, of course! Transfer student, miss?" he inquired curiously.

Hari shook her head in negative and smiled at him. "Home-schooled. My mother finally decided that it's time for me to learn and study with other peers like me at the school. For the past years, I've been studying and learning magic through books and just some wand movement practices without a wand. That's why I'm here now."

The old man who is Ollivander nodded understanding at this. "Of course-of course, right this way, my dear," he gestured with a hand out to lead her to the wand section where Hari will have her wand. The two women watched as Ollivander took some thin long boxes out from the shelves for her to try out the suitable wands that he selected for her and then they went back to the desk and laid the seven boxes that he had chosen and spread them before the curious Hari.

He opened all of the lids of the boxes and Hari saw the various wands in their different colors, sizes and carving designs. Ollivander then said while he gestured among the seven wands spread out before Hari. "As you must know, it's not the wizard or witch that chooses the wand-it's the wand that chooses the wielder. So-just try out each of these wands here, give a small wave of your hand and see how it responds to your magic. If it does positively, then whatever wand you hold in your hand has bonded to you in a good response towards your magic. Go on then, my dear." he told her and gestured encouragingly to Hari to try them out.

**Thranduil watched as his soulmate, Hari took a deep breath as if to prepare and ready herself for which of the wands laid out for her to bond and choose her as its wielder. She took the first one in the middle, gave it a little wave from her right hand, and it suddenly gave out an explosive negative reaction, in response to her magic.**

**The corner at the right side of the wand shelves, instantly explodes out all of its contents, making a massive mess and the elf king, Hari and Adriana almost backed away in surprise and alarm at the sight of this negative reaction. Hari automatically returned the wand she had selected back to its box quickly as Ollivander tutted a bit in surprise at this kind of reaction which it looked like that he didn't expect it. **

**Hari was hesitant to try another one, but both Ollivander and Adriana convinced her to try the second time so she did. But when she waved the second wand, another negative reaction had exploded again, this time all the breakable glasses that were in the shop shattered into pieces around them and instantly Ollivander magically summoned shields to protect them against the flying glass pieces and shards. **

**Fortunately, Thranduil didn't have to duck and cover from the flying shattered glass because this is the Dream-sharing he is in. Then he watched Hari put the second wand quickly back in the box, almost faster than she did with the first one and she looked very uncertain to try out the others now. Fortunately, Adriana decided to help her out and stop this from getting worse.**

"Is there any other way to find out which wand would choose my daughter as its wielder?" she asked seriously, glaring pointedly at the wand-making shop owner.

The wand-maker Ollivander looked straight at Hari with thoughtful eyes before he asked. "Do you happen to know the ability to radiate your magical aura around you?"

Hari blinked at his question, glanced an uncertain look towards Adriana a little and then replied to him. "I know a little. I think I can grasp it a bit and radiate only a small amount. Why?"

Ollivander nodded satisfied at this and then told her directly to follow what he's instructing her to do. "Humor me for a moment, my dear and close your eyes."

**Thranduil watched this as Hari did what the wand-maker Istari said and then he directed her gently to spread out her aura of magic around the room she's in like she needs to feel out her true emotions from within her very body and spirit and let it surround her first and slowly spread it around like a ripple hitting the water.**

**It didn't take long for a split-second as he saw some kind of shimmer around her body and then he watched in stunned wonder and awe that there is some kind of silver and the golden glow around her and slowly spread out like a wave, filling up and out in that wand shop and building. Then the elf king heard noises coming from deep within at the back room of the shop, and he saw with his sharp elf eyes that there's some sort of movement rattling about from a locked cabinet or something. **

**The wand-maker, Adriana and Hari heard it too-as she snapped out of whatever magic aura-radiating daze she's in-and they turned straight in the direction of the noise. Then Thranduil saw that the wand-maker smiled in a satisfied expression, went to the back to grab whatever's making that noise and brought it out for Hari.**

"Here we are!" Ollivander said and opened the box to reveal the wand inside for Hari to try out if it's the very one for her. With Adriana's encouraging nod, Hari slowly reached out to take the wand-that its wooden design almost looked very ancient like it was made so many centuries ago-and once she held it in her hand in a complete grip, a soft rushing glowing magic emerged from the wand and engulfed its wielder and surrounded her as if embracing her in acceptance.

Hari gasped at the rushing feeling and she felt like the energy of the magic rushed so fast within her almost like an adrenaline rush and Adriana quickly was on her side, her hands holding her by the shoulders to keep her steady when she shook a little. "Hari, are you alright? What happened?! What did you do!?" she demanded the last question at the wand-maker accusingly as if he did something to her daughter.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't do anything!" he reassured her. "It's the wand! The wand has accepted and chosen her as its wielder. But-how curious…fascinating, yet so curious," he said the latter part in a soft whisper.

Hari snapped out again of whatever daze she had felt from the wand and looked at Ollivander confused when she heard him say that. "Sorry but-what's curious?"

Ollivander stared at her with a far-away gaze in his eyes that almost creeped the two women out before he said to them softly. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, all those that were crafted by my hand or other crafters had given their wand to me to sell to others. But-_never _had _this _wand in your possession, Ms. Hariana has ever been sold to anyone-for almost a millennium, until _now_."

The two disguised elf-women were shocked at this and exchanged quick looks to each other before they looked at Ollivander as he continued. "You see this wand was crafted by a mysterious wand-maker from unknown origins, and he had made the wood from some ancient tree-that I remember vaguely was called or known as…Elf-ish? I think?" the old wand-making wizard didn't notice the slight widening in both Hari and Adriana's eyes when they heard this but they manage to compose themselves before he might notice it as he rambled on. "Anyway, what's more, that's very curious about this wand is not only of its wood that the crafter had made it so but also its inner magic core that he put into it. The essence of the wand's core is magically made from the horn of a unicorn, and the treasured heart-wing feather of the phoenix."

Then Ollivander gazed straight at Harry again, with his eyes that seems like he's trying to peer deeply into her soul. "How curious that such an ancient-made wand like this one, has chosen you as its wielder? Hmm-I think with this wand, you can be expected to do great things, Ms. Hariana. Yes, great-so great that no other wizard or witch could ever imagine."

Hari looked a bit nervous at his words as if she didn't like how he said this and Adriana felt the same way as she instantly snapped aloud to try to divert the subject away from her daughter. "Alright! Now that we got the wand-how much for it?"

Ollivander snaps out of whatever daze he was in when he stared at Hari and blinked at Hari's mother guardian a bit in surprise at her sudden outburst, then shook it off his thoughts as he seemed to be satisfied that the life-long wand he had in his care has finally been bought. He rattled off the price to Adriana and she quickly paid the money so that the two women would hastily leave the shop before the wand-making wizard might start up again with his weird behavior towards Hari and he might try to not let them leave.

**By the time the two elf women are now out of the shop and far away from it, they both sigh with relief with Thranduil looking back at the wand shop as if daring the wand-maker to come out and try to stop them, but no one did, which also relieved him too. Then he turned his head swiftly when he heard his soulmate, Hari asking her mother guardian on what was that about with the wand-maker Istari before and wondered about what's the big deal with her wand. **

**He heard Adriana responding to her on her theory that maybe the wand that had chosen Hari as its wielder, was crafted by one of their Elven kin who also knows how to wield this world's magic as well, but she doesn't know about the 'greatness' part about the wand and ****what it can be ****used by its wielder. **

**However, Adriana thinks that it might have meant that if Hari uses any magic through her new wand, it might end up catching attention to both bad and good Istari towards her like a homing beacon straight to her, so she suggested to Hari that she must tone down whatever magic or enchantment spells she casts through her new wand and Hari agreed and promised her that she will. **

**After that, the two disguised elf woman quickly left the magical alley and went straight back to Grey-Mists Forests**** and home to their cottage and Hari went off**** to start packing and preparing the stuff needed for Hari to get to that magic school she's going to. Thranduil wondered on what she's going to be going through when she gets there, without her guardian looking after her. **

**He watched as Hari prepared her things into the magic-enchanted bottomless and weightless trunk and slinging arm pack and pouch, which he is impressed with the kind of magical ingenuity the Istari of this other world have made, to ensure that one carrier could easily carry so many items, both heavy or light into one little bag. He saw that Hari was pondering whether she should bring her weapons to the magic school or not, which are the longbow, arrow-filled quiver and the slightly long Elvish sword with sheath. **

**He didn't know what's the problem with his pair that she should bring the weapons with her, but as she's still conflicted and torn with her decision about her weapons, Adriana came in just in time to help her with the problem she's having.**

Adriana blinked confused about seeing her long-adopted daughter, Hari staring at the weapons she has lain on her bed with a look of indecision and uncertainty in her face. "**_Hari? Why in Arda are you staring at your weapons like that_**?" she inquired, speaking in the Elf language almost subconsciously aloud to her.

"**_Sorry, Mom. It's just-do you think I should really bring my weapons to that school? What if those Istari there detect them among my things and confiscate them_**?" she asked uncertainly, not knowing what to do as she didn't feel like going to magic school being openly vulnerable and defenseless without her weapons even though she has her new wand with her.

"**_Ah_**!" Adriana instantly understood and smiled warmly at her. "**_Well, it's a good thing I came here right on time because I have something that will help you bring your weapons with you without detection and notice from the Istari_**." When Adriana sent out the request and school application letter to Hogwarts for Hari to attend, they instantly responded and accepted it which relieved Hari when they replied positively, even though Adriana had hoped a little that the magic school Hari is going into, would have refused but they didn't.

Hari blinked confused as Adriana took out what appeared to be a shimmering folded cloak before and she almost thought that it was Elvish-make weaving but then she felt the magic that's completely enchanted and engulfed into the cloak, both inside and out.

"**_This magical cloak was your father's_**," Adriana said softly, surprising Hari as she handed the cloak over to her. "**_When he disguised himself of his Elven heritage, he also enchanted an Istari family and fooled them into accepting him and thinking that he is their son, and lived with them in hiding from the other Istari. The Istari father of that family passed down this cloak to your Elven father and when your father realized the amazing magic of this cloak and its use, he has kept it secret and hidden with him, even among the few of the Istari that somehow manage to find out of his true form. It wasn't hard for me to track the whereabouts of the hidden treasures both your father and mother have kept safe and that was meant for their child. I manage to find them all and bring them to you. I know-that your father wanted you to have this, in the time where you would truly need it, for your quest_**."

Hari gently unfolded the cloak and spread it out as she stared at the beautiful starry-like shimmer in the slightly dark magic cloak from her father's. "**_What-what kind of magic does this cloak have and can do_**?" she asked in wonder.

Adriana just smiled mysteriously at her and said, "**_Why don't you put it on and see for yourself, my child_**?"

Hari blinked confused again at her words but she did what Adriana said and gracefully put on the cloak around her and even puts on the hood over her head. As Hari turned around to see how she looked in the mirror, she saw no reflection in the mirror-her whole body and being was gone from sight!

"**_What-what the-!? Mother! My body is gone! _****_What-how am I _****_gone_**!?" Hari exclaimed aloud in the empty air as Adriana smiled at wherever position she's standing in her magic-invisible self. Adriana chuckled a bit in amusement when Hari swiftly took off the magical Invisibility cloak and stared at it stunned shocked as if she couldn't believe that such an amazing magic item was crafted by an Istari of this world.

"**_I trust that you will use this cloak well. Just as the same as you will with your mother's too_**," the elf woman said warmly, and Hari instantly snapped her head to look at her again when she said that. "**_My mom also left me something_**?" she asked, almost demanding excitedly as she puts down the magic cloak on her bed.

Adriana chuckled again at her enthusiasm and brought it out to show and give it to her. "**_Indeed, she did. Here you go, my dear_**." this time the ones that were from Hari's elf mother was a beautiful Elven-carved silver longbow and a dark gray quiver with Elven designs on it and has a few well-made arrows inside it.

Hari took the two weapons from Adriana and looked at the Elven designs on them staring at the quiver shortly in one hand and then longer at the silver bow at the other. Adriana continued and said, "**_Your mother crafted these herself and enchanted them with magic. Gently grip the bow where you position the arrows in the middle_**."

Hari did what she said, and once she held it on the grip, the longbow instantly shrunk fast into a normal-looking silver-carved stick and it's wrapped around with string thread on her hand, as she gazed at it in shock again.

"**_She enchanted the bow to shrink itself in size so that you would be able to easily carry it around with you and activate it back to its original size whenever you need it. All you have to do is just grip on the middle to make it shrink, and to activate the bow back to its original form, grip it again the same way and give it a little shake_**," Adriana instructed smiling.

Hari did what she said again, gripping the stick tight and then shaking it a little, and instantly the stick turned back into the longbow with its string still attached and strung neatly. Hari smiled widely at this as she stroked the thumb of her hand holding the bow reverently that was made from her former mother who passed on long ago when she was an elfling.

Then she listened attentively when Adriana continued telling her about her mother's passing gifts. "**_As for the arrow quiver-it is no ordinary quiver. It is a magic quiver, your mother also crafted and enchanted it herself. It is magicked to be weightless and bottomless so that you can fill it as many arrows that you want to and not worry about carrying it around at your back with its heavyweight. There's also another unique magical feature added that your mother has done and enchanted with the quiver_**."

Adriana gestured with a little shake of her hand for Hari to hand her back the quiver so that she could show her what it can also do. Hari watched as Adriana grabbed a few normal wooden sticks from the nearby table that was used as firewood for the fireplace in her room and then saw that Adriana placed those sticks, different in sizes and shapes, and she stared in stunned shock once more and again when the sticks that were gently placed inside the quiver had turned magically into arrows before her eyes.

All of the wooden sticks had been permanently turned into arrows by the magic of the enchanted quiver. Hari didn't realize that she was also gaping her mouth open in shock as she stared at the magic quiver until Adriana voiced it out to her with amusement again. "**_Close your mouth, my child. Before you catch flies_**." Hari instantly shuts it and blushes a bit brightly in embarrassment.

**Thranduil was also staring in wonder at the amazing magical artifacts that were gifted to Hari from her former parents who bravely sacrificed their lives to protect their daughter and send her safely to Adriana's care. He could see how Hari turned instantly sad as she stared and stroked the magic items that were passed to her from her Elven father and mother. **

**Adriana noticed this and asked her gently what's wrong and if she's alright. Hari asked her about that if her parents were alive, would they have done the same as she's doing on being on a quest to learn the Istari ways, and searched for answers to somehow find the paths back to Arda?**

**Adriana didn't hesitate on answering her swiftly that Hari's parents would have also do the same as she's doing now and told her that her parents loved her very much, even in death, for they bravely faced death and risked their lives to ensure that their Elven child would live happily in the future if ever they were alive and somehow found the way back to Arda so she would be there and regard it as her true home and everything. **

**This made Hari very happy and both the two Elven women hugged each other to comfort and be comforted of the emotional moment they're feeling about the loved ones who had passed on long ago. It made Thranduil feel melancholy for his soulmate in this other world and he couldn't be there to comfort her just as her elf guardian does. He could also remember how slightly similar his son Legolas has felt the same way when he lost his mother, despite that he never loved his wife from the arranged marriage and had passed on long ago.**

**It was another day later that pass by and he followed and watched Adriana dropping Hari off to what looked to be some sort of station that would transport his soulmate to the magic school she's going to. It looked to be called, from what he hears or sees, like a train station, and he was a little surprised and baffled on seeing what the 'trains' look like.**

**He was slightly impressed at the normal humans' technology of this other world, and he also wondered why the magical beings would separate their magical world from the human ones, besides the so-called fear and prejudice the Istari gave out against them.**

**He watched his pair, Hari and Adriana hugging each other again as a goodbye and then Adriana told her that Hari must promise to keep herself safe and be careful and be aware of anything around her as she goes to the magic school. Hari told and promised to her guardian that she will. **

**Her owl familiar, the snowy white Hedwig that's coming along with her to the school, is still perching on her shoulder instead of a cage for it is what her bird friend wanted and Hari didn't mind it at all, despite that, a few humans were staring weirdly at Hari and her animal companion.**

**Hari ignored them as she waved her guardian mother goodbye when she walked away and left her and then for a silent moment, Thranduil watched as Hari took a deep breath to brace herself courageously and then turned and walked into the station, with her bag strapped over her left shoulder, her trunk being wheeled and pulled at her side strongly by one hand, and her owl hooting a little and kept on perching on her right shoulder. **

**He saw Hari looking around inside the big station, trying to find the train that will take her to the magic school, and that's when they noticed that there was a family of Istari that walked and passed by from a bit far away from their sight, and Thranduil and Hari could figure out easily that they're Istari because a few of the younger age-looking Istari had cages with owls inside them and they could vaguely hear the mother of the Istari muttering about telling her children to not talk of magic aloud among the humans. They quickly followed quietly behind the Istari family and see where they're going. **

**Hari and the watching Thranduil stands quietly and hidden behind a stone pillar and watch the Istari go through inside another pillar like it's a magic portal or something and it stunned them a little at the ingenious magic have been done to hide it away from any human's sight or notice and it leads to the train station where the Istari are going to their magic school. **

**Just as Thranduil looked at Hari patiently waiting for all the Istari family members to get through the magic hidden barrier leading to the station, both Hari and the elf king were suddenly surprised when a voice coming from a short person voiced out loud from behind Hari and almost made her jump and got her surprised that she wasn't aware of anyone sneaking up on her, despite elves are good on being expertly aware of their surroundings. **

**Thranduil and Hari looked and saw that it is a dwarf-looking short girl standing and smiling before Hari's feet, and instantly Thranduil wondered if this is one of the dwarves in hiding that were trapped in this other world, same as the elves of Arda. He saw that Hari thought that the short girl was a child and asked her so, and**** he became amused when**** it slightly offended the small girl as she protested that she's actually about fifteen years old of age, same as Hari and then the elf girl became a little embarrassed at her mistake with a small blush and apologized to the short one which appeased her greatly and making her smile again. **

**Thranduil could tolerate a little that his soulmate is making friends quickly with this short being that almost resembled similarly to a dwarf, seeing that his pair is smiling kindly down to the small one. He followed after the two girls as they go through the barrier and he saw that the magic train that will transport them to the magic school is almost the same as the human ones from outside of the station, but it looked different in an older way from what he could tell with his elf eyes. **

**He didn't stand by to look around the area and stare at the other Istari that were all there with their families and sending them off into the train as he kept focused on Hari and followed after her and her new friend. He watched with ****amusement again with ****a slightly grinning twitch of his lips when he saw that the short girl is having trouble lifting and carrying her trunk up into the platform and get into the train. **

**Hari had already gone in first, saw her first friend's trouble and offered to help her out, but the short one refused and said to her that she could do it. However, after a few minutes of still failing to get her trunk inside, the short one seemed to relent in defeat and begrudgingly let Hari help her out to get her things inside before the train goes off and leaves the station. Hari held back her amused smile at this as she kindly helped her short friend out on pulling her trunk inside and both of them carried their things straight to the first empty private compartment in the train once they're inside it. **

**Then once the two girls got in, Hari helpfully put aside their trunks to lie below and beside the train windows, with Hari quickly checking into her trunk to see if her father's invisible magic cloak is still inside, and wrapped around and hiding her mother's bow, quiver, and arrows, and a sheathed long sword-which she also brought along just in case-and after she double-checked that they're still there, closed and locked the trunk back and put her bag over it to ensure its safety and security. **

**Then Hari sat down across next to the short girl who had already put aside her things, as there is a small pouch bag beside her and she looked to be instantly working on something and Thranduil and Hari were curious a bit on what the small being is doing as she seemed to be carefully carving something with a small knife into a little pebble-sized rock lying on the open palm of her hand.**

"What are you doing over there?" Hari couldn't help her curiosity and asked the small dwarf-size girl sitting across her. The dwarf-girl blinked a bit in surprise at her speaking as if almost forgetting that she was there and then she smiled while keeping her focus on the thing she's working with her hands right now. "Oh, if you really want to know, what I'm doing right now-crafting, actually-is making a _Runestone_."

Hari became more interested in that and didn't hesitate to move over and sit beside the short girl and inquired asking her. "Runestone?"

The dwarf-girl smiled widely as if she was asking a very good question from her and she didn't hesitate to answer back. "The stone right here on my hand, I'm carving out a magic Rune that will enchant it and make it activate and cast all sorts of magic that you want to make it do. For example, if you want to make something that will explode like a bomb at your enemies, just carve out the specific exploding-type magic rune into the rock and it will explode in impact once you throw it at whoever or whatever. Or if want to have your privacy and not let anybody hear you wherever you are, you can-!"

Hari's eyes widened as she realized and understood what the short girl is explaining and telling her. "You can enchant the stone with a magic rune that makes anything silent so that no one else would hear what you're saying. Brilliant! That is ingenious and amazing magic you're crafting there!"

The short girl beamed brightly like she really enjoyed the praising from Hari. "Why, thank you! It pleases me to hear that!"

"It's no wonder that you're good at this and adapting the magic in this world with it and wielding it since I can tell that you're a dwarf master crafter," Hari said.

"Exactly! I-wait," the short girl suddenly stopped with her beaming face and looked at Hari with a pointed glaring look in her eyes that surprised the disguised elf, Hari, a little at the sudden strange and scary way the small being is looking right at her in the eyes. "What did you just say?!" the short one demanded to her in an eerie steel voice tone.

Hari blinked and responded to her demanding question a bit confused. "That you are good at this because you're a master crafter?"

"No! No-no-I mean the other one, the last word that you just said at the latter sentence you just spoke out loud." the short one demanded at her sharply almost in a snap.

Hari wondered what's wrong with the short one that is snapping at her like that but she was polite enough to oblige and tell her. "That I can tell that you're a _dwarf_?"

Hari truly didn't know that what she had said was a mistake because suddenly-

ZING!

Hari froze still like a statue when a sharp dagger came flying out of nowhere by swift hand moves from the dwarf girl and the blade was instantly poised nearly against the bare skin of her neck. She didn't dare move a muscle or even twitch as the revealed dwarf-girl growled at her in a slight snarl. "Okay, girlie-here's how we're going to play. You have two options to choose from. The first option, you let me cast a Memory-Erasing spell on you, and you can get out of here alive with your head intact once you forget about finding out that I'm a dwarf."

"And-the second?" Hari asked meekly, trying to hold back her nervous gulp.

The dwarf sneered at her as she said calmly. "The second option is that I'll give you a quick death and use magic to get rid of your corpse and make sure that nobody else knows that you were here on this train at all. So-what's it going to be, missy?"

**Thranduil clenched his fists almost tightly that the nails in his hands slightly drew blood in his palms and was nearly snarling at the dwarf woman who's got his soulmate at knife-point on the neck. Even if Hari might choose the first option or neither or the dwarf will choose it for her, the elf king vowed that he will hunt down this dwarf and then cut off her head if she dares to kill his pair right in front of him.**

"W-Wait! I-I'm not what you think I am!" Hari protested, choosing to show and tell the dwarf the truth about her, one of her hands slowly rising towards her head.

"All I know and see right now is that you're the same kind of magic folk as the others here in this train and that you're one of those people that has some kind of magic eyes that can see my _true _form. So don't even think of trying to make a move to go for your wand!" she snapped at her sharply for the latter part when the dwarf noticed one of Hari's hand had moved up.

"I'm not! I just-I need to show you something!"

There was a tense silence for a heart-stopping moment.

And then it was broken as the dwarf girl warned her in a threatening tone. "You move as much as I can tell of a familiar wave of your hand on summoning your wand or something-then I won't hesitate to choose the options for you by going for the _second _one."

Hari nodded dimly a little and she quickly twisted her hand around to remove the magic glamour and reveal her elf ears to the dwarf. And once the dwarf saw her _pointed _elf ears, her face quickly turned from deadly serious into complete stunned shock as she realized that the witch girl she had thought before her is actually an elf witch girl.

"Oh by the Valar and great Mahal!" the dwarf cursed out in surprise and horror as she pulled away from her knife weapon, fast and swift as she had drawn it against her.

Hari almost breathed out deeply in a sigh of relief when the blade was removed and swiftly away, as the dwarf girl was babbling on and rambling like she's very horrified for what she had done and was about to do.

"I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't know that you're an elf! I swear!" she kept on rambling almost in a stutter as she holstered her dagger away and looked like she wanted to slap herself in the head to punish herself. "Oh by the Valar-I can't believe I was about to kill you!"

Hari took a deep breath to calm her racing heart down. "It's alright, I'm fine. It's understandable," she said, reassuring the dwarf girl as her right hand rose to stroke gently at her neck like she's checking if there's a cut from the blade or not. "If it were me, I would react the same if someone found out somehow about my true form."

"Still-! I am really sorry! Really-really sorry!" the dwarf cried as she grabbed her small pouch, rummaged around it hastily and then brought out a little circle box container and handed it over to Hari. "Here, take this. Apply the salve to your neck-it's bleeding a little. This will treat it. Again-I am so sorry!"

Hari did what the dwarf said, opened the circle box and applied the smooth cream to her neck, and she could feel a slight tingle as the enchanted creamy salve healed her neck of the slight cut she has from the dwarf's blade. Hari saw with her elf eyes in a slightly reflected surface from the glass and saw that her neck has been healed neatly and sighed again with relief as she thanked kindly at the dwarf. "Thank you."

The dwarf waved off her thanks. "No need for that. Only-do you forgive me for what I almost did to you?" she inquired nervously like she didn't want the elf girl before her to be her instant enemy, even though they've only met and known each other for a very short time together.

Hari smiled warmly at her and said, "Of course I forgive you. As I said, it's fine and understandable at your reaction. I would've reacted the same if someone found out about me. How about we start over?" she offered and put out a hand to the surprised dwarf for her to shake on it. "Hi, I'm Hariana Evergreen, one of the elves of the world known as Arda/Middle Earth. But you can call me Hari, for short. If you want to."

The dwarf smiled widely at this friendly elf and grabbed her hand with hers and shook it. "The name's Sunny. Sunny-Lynn Crafters. And I'm a dwarf also from Middle Earth too!"

Hari chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you, miss dwarf."

"Same to you, elf. So-what brings you here in this train, and going to this Hogwarts magic school, huh?" the dwarf asked Hari curiously, wondering about why the elf is here.

Hari decided to tell her the truth so that there won't be any more misunderstandings between them. "The reason I'm here is that I need to get into the school and learn their magic and Istari ways so that I'll be able to research and find some answers and discover ways on how to get our races back to Arda."

There was a sudden silence and then-

"No way! You too!? Wow! Great minds think alike!" Sunny exclaimed incredulously and grinning widely at Hari who became confused again at her words. "I beg your pardon?" she inquired blinking at her.

"I, myself, am also going into these magic schools to find out and learn something so that I could also try to search and discover ways of getting my dwarf kin and helping out the elven race on getting back home to Arda as well!" Sunny told her excitedly that made Hari's eyes widen a bit in shock at her statement.

"Oh, wow-really?! If that's the case then, how about we work together with this endeavor and go on with this quest to learn and search on how to get back to our home-world? After all, as the saying goes-two minds are better than one." Hari suggested seriously with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! I'm in and all for it, girlfriend!" Sunny agreed, also smiling at her good idea, and then the dwarf became surprised again when Hari did something unexpected to unite their new friendship with each other.

"Pinky swear?" Hari asked as she curls her right hand and holds out her pinky finger for the dwarf to do the same and shake. She blinked confused a little when the dwarf stared at her held out pinky with a stunned look before she realized. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's a human gesture, it means-"

"I know what this gesture means, it just-wow, it caught me by surprise that an elf like you would know it," Sunny said, cutting her off and grinning at her amused when the elf blushed a little at her comment. The dwarf also held out her right pinky finger and linked it with Hari's and then shakes on it.

"This-is the beginning of a strange yet unique friendship, miss elf!" Sunny said in a slightly grand dramatic way.

"Indeed, miss dwarf. Indeed," Hari returned the same back, also smiling and then it didn't take long for both girls to giggle together as they pinky-swore each other and became instant friends.

**Thranduil watched as the two girls prattle on like they're best friends ****so fast and instant, ****and he almost rolled his eyes at the sight before him of the strange friendship between his Elven soulmate and the dwarf-girl chattering with her. He wondered whether he could be able to trust this dwarf to stay by his pair's side as the two exchanged some sort of finger-promise ****small ****gesture that looked to be ****quite strange ****in the other world, both linking their pinky fingers to one another and shaking on it as if uniting their friendship uniquely.**

**It didn't take long for the train to arrive at the almost late time of night and all of the train's occupants came out, along with Hari and Sunny staying and walking together. He watched as the two women, both elf and dwarf-girls, had decided to join in with the children that are first-years into the magic boats, instead of going with the other older kids and teenagers that are riding on magic carriages, as they all go towards the grand castle that's there, which amazed Thranduil at the wondrous sight that's more stunning than the royal castles among the race of ****Elves and Men ****in Arda. **

**Even though he's in a dream, he comfortably sat beside his soulmate on the boat as Hari and Sunny sat together and chatted a little with a few of the first-year children on the boat they're riding in. It surprised the elf and dwarf girls a little when they saw the giant that's guiding the children and were relieved to discover that this ****half-Giant Istari**** is a friendly one as he gently ushered the kids to follow him and he led them up into the castle and to the entrance doors of the Great Halls of the magic school called Hogwarts.**

**The Elvenking Thranduil looked around, basking at the amazing architecture of this great magical school building they are all inside in, and he could see that Hari is also looking around in amazement as well as the dwarf named Sunny but he could hear the short being muttering to herself a bit and criticizing some points of the building structure that doesn't appeal to the dwarf. The elf king frowned slightly at the dwarf-girl at her criticism of the magic school but Hari didn't seem to hear her new friend mutter or say this, or she might be ignoring her words and then they turned to face the person who opened the great doors to greet the first year magical children, even the two transferring home-schooled people. **

**Thranduil saw that this Istari elderly woman looked to be serious and stern like a magical teacher or professor would be for this educational academy and she told all the children****, Hari, and Sunny gathered before, ****once the giant had left them alone with her, about the school rules and the four house divisions among the students that would represent the school as a whole depending on the kind of qualities and skills each of all the students have once they are magically sorted. **

**Thranduil wondered about the history of the magic school's first Istari founders, who are called and known as Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He also wondered to himself how they had founded the school they call Hogwarts and why there are divided houses for the sorted students in it to be in. He followed behind Hari and Sunny who are the last ones in the line of the students coming into the grand and large halls of the school and he could see big long tables in that hall and that they are the divided houses with their respective banners hanging above it. **

**At the front end of the grand hall, there is one more long table and that is where the teachers and educating professors are positioned and sitting there. He could tell that there are many teachers and wondered what kind of magical subjects they teach to the children.**

**Then Thranduil wondered how they are sorted into the four different houses after he saw the Hogwarts emblem with the symbols representing the four Houses of the magic school. And he got his answer that in front of the teacher's long main table, there is a stool there with a ragged-looking black hat and the elf king became a little surprised when it somehow opens whatever mouth it has and starts to sing out to the first-year children and the disguised elf and dwarf girl at the far end****, who were both stunned surprised at the magic hat, ****behind the Istari children. **

**Thranduil could easily understand and realize how the Istari children were sorted on each of the four houses and what they represent. Gryffindor has the lion emblem and it represents noble valor, courage, and bravery. Slytherin is the snake one and it represents the sly and the cunning. Ravenclaw is the eagle and it represents the wise and the studious. And finally, Hufflepuff is the badger and it represents loyalty and kindness.**

**Even though the Elvenking knew that they are all sorted by a personality from the enchanted magical sorting hat, their personalities would, of course, change as the children grow up, but he figured that this must be some sort of Istari-thing with House loyalty or something. After the hat had finished singing its sorting song, the elderly stern professor then moved forward to stand next to the empty stool, picked up the hat with one hand and the other one held out a long list of names which was conjured out of thin air and then she started calling each of the names of the children one by one as they are sorted from the magic hat.**

**Each child were put on with the hat by the professor, and sometimes they jump in surprise or twitch startled when the hat shouts each of the different houses it senses that each child is sorted and belonging to, and each of the four houses' already sorted ones on the four tables cheered for every first-year going into their house and sitting with them. **

**Thranduil could see that the line of first-year children isn't long enough for the last ones of his soulmate, Hari and her friend Sunny to have their last turn in the end, but he wasn't focused on that because he was staring at another elderly professor, who looked to be the leader of the teachers and the Headmaster of the magic school. **

**There was something about this old Istari that he didn't like when he realized that the elderly wizard had his eyes gazing straight and staring at his soulmate with creepy twinkling eyes like he knows something deep within her that Hari is trying to hide among the Istari. Thranduil couldn't help himself as he blocked the view from the staring old Istari and glared at him like he's daring him to try to keep it up with his creepy gazing at his pair, even though he almost forgot again that he's in the Dream-sharing. **

**Hari didn't seem to notice the staring from the old Istari when it's now Sunny and her turn at last. Sunny was first to go and get sorted and just before the hat was about to touch her head, it instantly shouts 'Gryffindor!' and the lion house cheered as the dwarf was a little surprised on being sorted there but she smiled widely and walked to the table and sat beside the others of the Gryffindor house-line. **

**Now it was Hari's turn, and again Thranduil didn't like the way how the old Headmaster Istari who seemingly sat forward in a creepy eager way like he wants to find out what House she'll be sorted in. He stood next to Hari's side as she sat down and the hat dropped on her head and sorts out where she belongs. Much to his surprise as well as his soulmate, the hat spoke in a conscious intelligent way to her and seemed to be speaking through mental telepathy or something, and somehow the other Istari couldn't hear their conversation.**

(_Hmm, interesting-very interesting. You have a unique mind, body and spirit in you, young witch. A fascinating one, indeed. But…you're no ordinary witch aren't you_?) the hat spoke softly on her head and Hari almost froze like a statue at hearing its words.

For a scary moment, she thought that the magic hat is going to reveal out her Elven true form but the hat reassured her quickly, making her internally slump with relief. (_Oh don't you worry about that, young elf-witch! I'm not going to reveal your true form-even the Headmaster Dumbledore-no, no, no, you see, I'm bound by the great magic of the four Hogwart Founders themselves to not reveal or break confidentiality among all the wizard and witches I have sorted. So you don't have to worry about it, your elf secret is still safe. Now then-where to put you though? You share all the suitable qualities that will make you belong to almost all the four houses here in Hogwarts_.)

The magic hat mused as if pondering where to put her really. Hari decided to ask the hat since it seemed to be giving her the chance to offer up an idea or suggestion. (_Would you mind if you could sort me to Gryffindor as well? I would very much like that_.) she inquired silently in her mind, talking to the magic hat.

The magic Sorting Hat didn't seem to be surprised at all when Hari spoke to it as it replied in an amused way. (_Very well, then. If that is what you want. By the way, your dwarf friend has got quite a stone-hardheaded mind when I sorted her. I knew at once that she's going to be a very good and courageous friend to be staying at your side. Give her my regards, if you would please. Well, then now, better be_-)

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted almost magically loud in a grand announcing way and the Gryffindor house-mates cheered once more, also loud in responding equally to the magic hat's yell and Hari gracefully stood up from the stool, walked proudly and sat right next to Sunny in her sat on the Gryffindor table.

**Thranduil wondered as he watched his sorted soulmate go to the Gryffindor house-table and sat beside her dwarf friend. Also at least he knows who the old Istari is named and called which is Headmaster Dumbledore. He truly did not like the way that the old man continued staring at Hari with his twinkling eyes in a creepy way. He was relieved to see that Hari finally seemed to have noticed or sensed the staring and looked up to look back at Dumbledore with a puzzled but challenging look on her face like she's daring her observer to keep on staring at her and she will call him out at his staring.**

**Dumbledore looked away from Hari as if the old Istari was surprised at her daring glare and Thranduil smiled proudly at his pair who wouldn't let any Istari get to her, even though it's only her and the dwarf inside the school full of Istari. The Headmaster who is called Albus Dumbledore, gave out a few announcements and reminders about the school rules again and the various punishments, and also repeating that at the end of every school year, depending on their education or activities they join to, the students will be awarded points into their housing system, and the one who had the most points will win. **

**Thranduil could hear with his sharp-hearing elf ears from the far table in the Slytherin line that the few students had talked and chattered that if they won again the Hogwarts House cup another year, it will be another win 7 times in a row for the Slytherin ones. He could tell that the Slytherin House is unfavored and known among the other houses like the House of Dark Istari in Hogwarts, and the elf king realized gravely that his soulmate might be in trouble during the school year if the rumors from the other students about the Slytherin Istari kind are true or not. **

**He hoped that Hari will be alright while she studied and learn what she can for everything she needed to know and search for answers on finding and discovering ways to get back to Arda. Then Thranduil heard Dumbledore announcing and reminding more to all the people in the halls that there are forbidden places they must not dare to venture, even if they are magically warded, which are the ones known as the Forbidden Forest that is located far away from the Hogwarts castle, and the third-floor corridor up there somewhere in the Hogwarts school building itself. **

**The elf king could understand a little why the Headmaster has given these warnings because he caught sight and glanced at some of the students who looked to be adventurous and mischievous, or those who like making trouble and breaking rules. He was glad that his soulmate and her new dwarf friend are not like those sorts of people wandering about on forbidden areas that there will be unknown dangers and threats in there.**

**He watched as the Headmaster Istari finished with the announcements and warnings, then clapped his hands for their dinner feast to be served and he was stunned amazed again when food appeared into the all the long tables from the teachers to the four Houses and all of them started eating their fill before they go to their respective dormitories and fall asleep in their beds, including the newcomers and the two 'home-schooled' transfer ones. **

**After they had their dinner and each older student from each House guided the first-years to their rooms and Thranduil learned that these older students that's guiding Hari, Sunny and the other first years in Gryffindor had some sort of official badges in their school uniform robes that they are called 'Prefects'. He followed and watched as they were led to the Gryffindor dorm rooms and he saw that the magical guardian that is guarding their house dormitories are magical moving portraits, where you just need to say the assigned password or code to it and it will let you enter. **

**When he got in, he saw and followed Hari and Sunny who were led by the Prefect, after the student had led the first-year girls and boys to their assigned dormitory rooms, and brought to what looked to be private dormitory rooms that are only for two people, which is good for both the elf and the dwarf girls. The prefect boy asked the two girls if they wanted anything else or something but they waved him off and told him that it's all good, so he left them alone.**

**It turns out that the reason why they didn't bring their luggage and bags with them from where they were left behind at the train, even all the other Istari, was because there was someone who was magically prepared to bring them all to their dorms after they were sorted to their houses. When Sunny and Hari went in and saw their things, they exchanged each other silent looks and agreed with one another that they needed to double-check their stuff to see if any of the Istari or somebody else who had brought them, might have ****rummaged or looked**** around their belongings. So they did, and both were relieved to see that nothing was missing. **

**It didn't take long for the two women to have some small talk before they go to bed, talking about what lessons they will be taking and interested in what they were like. By the time, they fell asleep, Thranduil watches fondly at his soulmate as she lies down and closed her eyes instantly sleeping, even with the sudden heavy snoring coming from her sleeping dwarf friend, and yet Hari was asleep peacefully without disturbance from her noisy roommate.**

**As the days passed by, Thranduil watched with interest ****and followed, ****when Hari and Sunny had gone through all the kinds of magic subjects and lessons that they want to learn and know about-and needless to say, there are a few subjects that disappointed both Hari and Sunny that it made them instantly decide to do their own self-study with each other and also privately research and learn what they could while going through the school year they are in the magic school****-before they arrived at the magic school, both the disguised magic elf and dwarf decided to choose to be fourth-years****. **

**Thranduil was also disappointed too when he saw that some subjects were not good enough to learn from for his soulmate and her dwarf friend. Those particular subjects are Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History, and Divination.**

**For Potions, it is fine and it impressed him when he could see that there are many different and various useful potions in the other world that might be useful if ever the chance they could be replicated in****Middle Earth. However, ****the ****Potions**** subject**** is being taught by a biased teacher who only sides with the Slytherin House and he's also its House head, and prejudiced against the other three houses, as the Potions teacher always deducted points from the others except for the Slytherins even if its a small mistake. **

**But when it comes to Hari or Sunny, strangely enough, the Potions professor didn't bother them or deduct points because he was slightly impressed with their studious work on taking Potions seriously, though he didn't want to ruin his reputation and kept up the pretense of being a biased grumpy Istari. **

**Next, Defense against the Dark Arts, Thranduil thought that Hari would be able to learn good sorts of magic from this subject and learn and know how to defend herself against the dark Istari and dark magic itself. But he became more upset and disappointed greatly when he found that the teacher is nothing more but stuttering nervous and cowardly teacher, who ****completely ****looked like he's not a suitable Defense teacher at all. **

**He wondered what is wrong with this educational faculty if they have incompetent people like this teaching the students. It is the same with the other teachers in History and Divination. In the History subject, it was taught by a ghost of all things-it surprised the elf king before when he discovered that there are harmless ghosts who didn't pass on and haunt the magic school, ****as additional school**** guardians in it-and it kept repeating the same boring lesson over and over to all ages and other students, that Thranduil could see that some students used this as a time of napping or break time. **

**Finally, the last subject that was the most disappointing and upsetting of all-is Divination. When Thranduil found out that this subject is pertained to learning the magic ways of looking into the ****past, present, and possible ****future, it interested him a little since this might be similar to Lady Galadriel with ****her other gift as a Seer****. But when he discovered what kind of teacher in the subject is-he became very upset and outraged about it. **

**For it is taught by a so-called Seer ****when ****in reality and truth, ****she's actually**** a fraud. He could easily tell that the female Istari teacher is a complete fake**** from her dramatic actions and such****, but the**** only**** reason why it upset and got him so angry the most was that this fraud teacher had a thing of predicting someone's death****-****even though it ****turns out that it ****will not come true at all! **

**And t****he new target this Istari teacher chose to predict death ****on the present ****school year-is his soulmate!**

**Thranduil wished that somehow he could be corporeal so that he could cut down at the fake Divination teacher without hesitation, even though her so-called predictions were harmless and useless.**

**It almost took him a bit of a long time for Thranduil to calm down as Hari and Sunny decided to skip those lessons without the teachers knowing-except the Potions subject, the two will still go ****there, even with the biased teacher, for some reason he is reasonable enough only to the two of them****-and they use magic to fool the students and teachers to look the other way**** or think that the two were there,**** while th****e magic-disguised**** elf and dwarf sneak into the library by using Hari's magic invisibility cloak and ****then got there and**** the two would do self-studying and research on their own without attending the useless lessons. **

**It satisfied Thranduil that in the magic school's library, there are many good knowledgeable magic books for his soulmate and her friend to learn and know about. There's even a ****Restricted ****section****, ****which he is curious and wanting to know what kind of books are there****-and ****Hari and Sunny also want to know as well but the librarian forbids them even if they are older and mature students.**** The librarian told the two that the only way to be allowed into the Restricted Section of the magic library is if you get permission from one of the teachers, and also the Headmaster himself.**

**But both Hari and Sunny knew that they'd rather not take the chance and risk themselves into drawing attention to them even if they're desperate on wanting to get in there and search and find more answers for their quest. So they'll have to wait for the time being and plan out on how to do this, without getting any of the school's officials to know what they're up to in their hidden agenda. Thranduil was proud again when his pair was sensible enough to not try to risk herself to get knowledge from that restricted section, and he was a little glad that she had her dwarf friend so that the two will exchange ideas and make plans on how and when to get in there if the fortunate chances came for them. **

**When Thranduil had followed and watched the other lessons that were satisfactory and pleasing, he was radiating with interest and curiosity among the others as Hari and Sunny go through them. For the other subjects, those are Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Runes, Herbology, and Charms. There are even some added minor subjects like Flying Lessons, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures.**

**For Transfiguration, it was taught by the same elderly teacher from before at the sorting and she teaches them on the subject on how to harness the skill of turning and transforming objects from one thing to another, like turning a cup into a real living mouse. Or turn a living animal like a rabbit into a non-living hat. There's even the added lesson where an Istari could transform themselves into an animal that matches their personality or spirit, and it depends on the magical power they wield that they could transform. It got Thranduil wondering about what kind of animal his Elven pair could turn into if ever given the chance that she could.**

**For the Arithmancy and Runes, it is a subject where they will learn to harness and know about magic calculations which he could understand that it's similar like basic and advanced mathematics, and the runes part is where you learn on the knowledge of what type of runes or symbols are used that is enchanted for protection, defense and such. Thranduil noticed that almost all spells and enchantments, including the Runes, are focused on some sort of Istari ancient language which they call Latin, that is needed to be cast or used for the magic to work.**

**But from Sunny and Hari, these two will work together into somehow learning and making their own type of enchantments and magic spells with their respective Elven and Dwarf language of Arda. Thranduil is pleased with this because he'd like to also try and test it out with his friends and Gandalf once he shares this knowledge with them and see if it might work in Arda as it does in the other world.**

**The next lessons that were interesting were Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. For Herbology, that is the subject where they learn what kind of normal herbs or plants can be used for magic potions and also learning what kinds that there are magical plants and herbs in that magical world. For the Magical Creatures subject, that is where they learn about knowing about the various magical beings and creatures in the other world, and also learning and knowing how to be careful on handling them or defending themselves against them if they attack you.**

**Then Thranduil got ****more ****great amusement when it comes next to the flying lessons-it baffles him a little that the Istari in the other world rides on magic flying brooms-as he saw that Hari's broom gracefully flies up to her hand at her 'Up!' command, seeing that Hari and Sunny joined with the other first-year children in the flying lessons**** as they need to learn it****, a****nd**** the little Istari are trying with their brooms but they didn't fly up to their hovering hands or they just wobble and wiggle on the ground, and then he witnessed Hari's dwarf friend Sunny making her mistake on snapping sharply with her command in frustration and annoyance, and the broom instantly flipped up like a spring and hits its stick part right at her face, almost breaking her nose as she cried out in surprised pain.**

**He grinned, almost smiling widely with little of his teeth shown out****,**** when he saw that his pair****, right next to Sunny, had ****slapped one of her hands to her mouth to hold back her laughter**** at her dwarf friend with her unfortunate mistake****, but he could hear the giggling breaking through the fingers, and Sunny seemed to have heard it too, even though ****the elf ****tried to cover it up****,**** and snapped at her to shut up****. However, ****he could tell that Sunny wasn't offended at all since she had realized her mistake and learned her lesson with the broom anyway.**

**When it came to the Charms subject, Thranduil could see and hear Hari whispering curiously to Sunny****, as they got into this lesson, and**** she's asking if their Charms teaching professor is a dwarf-like her. But Sunny shook her head in negative response that he isn't and explained that it's because dwarves can only live long in a lifespan up to 300 years old. Sunny added in the facts that she had already looked into it and found out the short dwarf-like professor is just part-goblin actually. Hari nodded at this and then returned her focus to listening to the professor giving out the lessons about Charms, which is learning and knowing about the low-level magic spells that are the neutral kinds, neither good nor bad ones, like for example the tickling charm or the floating charm spells.**

**Finally, the last subjects of Astronomy and Muggle Studies. For the Astronomy subject, it is just learning about the magical symbols and meaning of star alignment on the magic of sorts by looking up at the stars in the night of their magical world. For Muggle studies, it is learning and knowing about the normal humans in their mundane world and knowing about whatever advancements they have made to their mundane technology, though Thranduil could see that the minor subject of Muggles is a little outdated from the recent present years.**

**Just as Hari and Sunny were going and passing through the few months ****on learning****, studying and knowing magic for almost half a year now**** that has gone by almost so fast****, and the winter is soon coming for the students' holiday break time, the elf and dwarf kept up with their studies and research for they wanted to absorb ****and learn ****as much as they can, much to Thranduil's ****curious interests, ****amusement, and ****a ****little ****frustrated ****ire when he noticed that his soulmate pair is almost over-working herself to exhaustion, trying to find any answers concerning ****about returning**** to Arda. ****At least,**** it relieved him a little that his pair is aware enough to take care of her health and well-being****. **

**A****nd just as he thought that the school year will be peacefully quiet with no trouble happening at all, his hopes were dashed when another month later had passed by and it's nearly the holiday break, one of the professors, the stuttering cowardly Defense Istari, had burst into the grand hall where all students and teachers are there having another all-gathering meal in preparation for the holidays, and the turban-head cowardly professor was yelling and almost screaming at the top of his lungs that a ****monstrous creature-a troll-****had ****somehow ****broken into Hogwarts and ****it is down ****below in the dungeons.**

**After he shouted this out to the Headmaster and other teachers including the students ****that were all there in the great halls, in a stunned silent moment****, the Defense teacher dropped instantly in a dead faint and ****then all hell breaks loose as ****the children were crying out and screaming**** in fear and looked like they want to run around like headless chickens,**** but the Headmaster instantly stopped the chaos by waving his wand and silencing them all when there's a loud bang noise****. **

**The old Istari called out for silence**** and order among the students**** and ****then ****ordered ****some teachers to escort them**** back to their dormitories and keep them safe and secure, while the Slytherin ones who lived in the dungeon dormitories will be escorted to temporary live up in the towers to be safe away from the roaming troll, and ****finally, ****the Headmaster ordered the strong and capable type of teachers to follow him to deal with the troll in the dungeons.**

**As**** the teachers escorted all the students of four houses back to their dormitories, Thranduil was wondering on how a magical creature could have broken into the school when he was with Hari and Sunny throughout all of this and ****had learned and discovered ****that this school is warded against dark or dangerous type of magical creatures from breaking in or invading the school.**

**Hari seemed to have thought this**** too in her mind**** and voice****d out**** her curious thoughts quietly to Sunny and ****the dwarf-girl**** answered her in a grim tone, which Hari and Thranduil were horrified to listen to. It turns out that while the elf and dwarf girls were roaming about the school long ago and during lessons or break-times****, ****so that they would understand and get a layout of the area they're in ****of ****the magic school and everything****, in case they need an escape route or something. And ****Sunny was alone one time without Hari and she heard****-****by chance**** or accident**** when she was sneaking about****-****from some of the teachers that were talking privately about their Headmaster who brought some sort of magical artifact into the school and kept it safe and secure in the forbidden third-floor corridor which is one of the forbidden places that Dumbledore announced that no one should dare venture to.**

**It didn't take long for Hari and Thranduil to realize ****and deduce ****that ****a dark Istari or someone evil**** had found out about it ****somehow ****and wanted whatever this magical artifact is that Dumbledore tried to keep hidden within the school****. S****o in Sunny's theories, the dwarf thinks that the dark Istari had let the troll in to distract the teachers while trying to break into the forbidden corridor to get to the hidden artifact.**

**Thranduil was relieved that Hari was sensible enough to not go looking for whoever's breaking into the castle to steal the artifact and ****the one ****responsible for letting the troll in. But then the Elvenking's hopes became dashed again when Hari had noticed a young first-year student trying to sneak away from the escorted group and she instantly followed after him and quickly try to stop him before he ran off somewhere. **

Hari saw the small student sneaking away from the group and hastily chased after him to stop him and she didn't notice that Sunny, her dwarf friend seemed to have a bad feeling of some sort and had gone ahead to their private dormitory room to get something and later catch up after her.

It turns out that the one trying to sneak away and leave, that Hari noticed, was a young first-year student boy named Neville Longbottom. Hari knew about this boy for she helped him out before from some bullies trying to pick on him, and she defended him and protected him as much as she could, instantly making the boy happy to be protected under her care, as the young boy and older disguised elf girl became friends in a mentor-and-student way.

"Neville, what are you doing?! There's a troll in the school-don't tell me you were dared by someone to go and find it!" Hari scolded the boy sternly, almost like a mother scolding her child which she caught trying to sneak away late at night.

"One of my classmates, a girl named Hermione Granger-she doesn't know about the troll! I remember that she's still in the bathroom!" Neville cried as he tried to break free from her hold to try to run and get to one of his missing first-year classmates.

Hari's eyes widened in horror at that, looked back and cursed on seeing that her escorted group is now far away to reach and couldn't go to notify the teachers about the missing student. She cursed mentally to herself on her sudden reckless decision she's got in her head as she took a deep breath to compose and calm herself before she said lowly to Neville. "I'll go with you to get your classmate. But Neville-you will follow my orders and not disobey them, understand? There is a dangerous monster in the loose inside this school, so I'm telling you this to protect you and not let you get hurt. Do you understand me clearly?" Neville nodded his head vigorously almost like a bobblehead as he understood. Hari hoped that she won't regret this as she went and walked forward fast with the little boy wizard hastily following beside her.

She hoped that this might be a quick trip in walking or sprinting as fast as she could move to get the missing girl and then bring her and the boy Neville straight back to the dorms before somehow the troll might get out of dungeons and roam about in the school, which is dangerous for the innocent children she's trying to save, even though she's weaponless. She knew that she doesn't have a lot of time to just go back and grab for her weapons, so she decided that flight is best instead of a fight if ever they might run into the monster wandering about.

However, it turns out that Hari will be forced to fight against the beast because as she and Neville were about to turn around a corner into the direction where the girl's bathroom is, Hari caught sight of the troll first that was somehow already there and instantly pulled Neville out of sight as they hid behind the corner they had walked from. Neville whimpered "Oh no!" softly as the disguised elf witch and little boy wizard saw that the giant troll was lumbering slowly towards the direction of the bathroom where Hermione is still in there.

"What do we do?!" Neville cried whispering up to Hari fearful and afraid for his friend and themselves since the monster troll is now there. Hari wasn't afraid at all on seeing the monster as she has already learned about it but hasn't gotten the experience of dealing with them first-hand long ago before she came to the magic school. She cursed and hissed to herself. "Damn it! If only I had my-!"

"Looking for this?"

Hari nearly jumped when she heard Sunny's voice from behind and turned and stared wide-eyed at her dwarf friend who was smiling gleefully while holding and carrying an enchanted silver-stick which is her bow and the arrow quiver in one arm and the other holds a big sharp-bladed ax which is Sunny's weapon. "Sunny?! How did you-? When did you-!?"

Sunny shrugged as she handed over her enchanted bow stick and arrow quiver. "I had a sudden gut feeling that we might be bumping into trouble, so I went ahead to our rooms and grabbed our weapons for this occasion!" she said brightly. Hari quickly activated her magic bow as she smiled down at her short friend. "Sunny-you are a life-saver!"

"Wait-you're not going to fight it, are you?!" Neville exclaimed incredulously as he watched wide-eyed at Hari and Sunny readying their weapons and preparing for battle against the troll.

"Unfortunately-we are," Hari said grimly as she slings her quiver around her back and then kneels to look straight at Neville. "Sunny and I are going to distract the troll, you are going to get Hermione and run away from here and get help."

"But-what about you?" he asked whimpering again and Hari hugged him in her arms to reassure him and then let's go and look at him in the eyes again. "We'll be fine, Neville. Just focus on getting Hermione out while we try to drive away from the monster away from you two."

Neville wanted to protest more but then he listened to Hari and bravely prepared himself to rescue Hermione from the bathroom after Hari and Sunny deals with the troll. Hari nodded satisfied and then she and Sunny moved forward with her dwarf friend readying her ax in swinging motion and Hari notched an arrow and readies it on her bow to shoot.

"You got an idea on how to distract the monster troll?" Sunny asked sarcastically.

"I do-but you're not going to like it," Hari said grimly. Sunny blinked at that and looked at Hari confused. "Huh, what?"

Suddenly, without warning or hesitation, Hari shot out the arrow she had ready on her bow and shoots it right at the back of the neck of the big troll when it nearly approaches the door of the girl's bathroom. The arrow hits the mark and the troll bellowed out in surprised moaning pain.

"OH BY GREAT MAHAL! HARI, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Sunny yelled incredulously at her elf friend while brandishing up her ax on the ready to fight back.

"HEY! PEA-BRAIN OF A TROLL! FRESH MEAT RIGHT HERE!" Hari yelled at the monster beast as it turned around to see its attacking shooter that hit its neck. "COME AND GET US!"

The troll gave out another bellowing moaning roar and he swung his club that's held in his big hand and then chased after the running Hari and Sunny as they distracted it away from the innocent children with Neville quickly running into the bathroom to get Hermione and get help.

"SERIOUSLY!? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DISTRACT IT-_NOT _TAUNT IT TO CHASE US!" Sunny kept on yelling furiously at Hari as they ran for it with the troll chasing behind the two.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Hari yells back as she felt and sensed the air changing behind her and instinctively ducked down to dodge the swinging club that was trying to hit them from the troll and shoots back with a few more of her arrows at the troll and they hit at his chest or frontal neck, only it made the troll a bit angrier at the strikes.

"Damn it, Hari! If somehow we make it out of this alive-I'M GONNA KILL YOU MYSELF!" Sunny yells as she ducked to the side while still running when the troll swings down its club to smash the dwarf but missed.

**Thranduil clenched his fists**** and felt useless and ****helpless as he watched this and unable to do anything as he saw his soulmate and the dwarf run around the maze-like corridors of the school to try to lure away and distract the troll away from any innocents while trying to survive and stay alive from being attacked by it.**

**It didn't take long for him to see that Hari has a plan ****as ****she and the dwarf were running up the stairwell-long ago, he is also in shocked wonder when he found that the school's stairs were also magic and they change or move on their own in different directions and other places at that building-with the troll still chasing after them and swinging its big club, trying to smash them but kept missing and was hitting randomly at walls or floors, crashing the club at the stones and concrete, and debris were flying about.**

**It was when Thranduil ****finally ****realized what Hari is planning as he noticed how higher they were running up on the stairs of the magical building, both the elf and dwarf almost panting tiredly as they climbed at a fast-running pace.**

"Now what, oh great elf?!" Sunny yelled sarcastically again when Hari finally stopped as they turned around and faced the troll coming at them. Hari shouts back, drawing another arrow and enchanted it with a blasting spell to shoot it at the troll. "WE SHOVE IT OVER THE RAILING AND MAKE IT FALL OVER!"

Sunny quickly understood the plan the elf witch had in mind and she grinned wider, almost manically as the dwarf witch brought out some Runestones she had already crafted in hand and swings her ax to use it like a bat or something. "Oh-I'M ALL IN FOR IT!"

"NOW! _BLASTUS_!" Hari yelled and magicked her arrows with an improvised blasting spell and shoots as Sunny used her ax like a bat to hit the Runestones and make it fly right at the troll and they all explode, almost forcing the monster to be pushed over the railing but not strong enough to tip him over.

Both the elf and dwarf cursed when they noticed this but they kept on shooting enchanted blasting arrows and throwing exploding Runestones at it. "Damn it! Our magic is not strong enough to push it overboard!" Sunny cried as she kept on batting her Runestones at the troll. Hari yelled. "Keep trying! We just need to keep it at until-!"

'_STUPEFY! STUPEFY_!'

Two small voices suddenly yelled out from behind Hari and Sunny and instantly two big rays of red light struck at the troll to try to shove him over the high railing of the stairs again but still failed.

Both Hari and Sunny turned around and stared stunned shocked at seeing Neville and Hermione with their wands out and helping them out. "What the-Neville!? You're supposed to run for help!" Hari yelled almost shrilly at the wizard boy. Neville squared himself almost bravely as he still pointed his wand out at the troll. "We want to help!" Hermione cried out. "We couldn't leave you two with the troll!"

Sunny cursed, "Let's deal with the troll first before we scold these little kids for their suicidal recklessness!" Hari wanted to argue but she knew that this is not the time and place. Just as the four were getting ready to shoot more magic to blast the troll again and push it over to make it fall to its death at the super high height behind it.

However, something more horrifying suddenly happened right there from where they are standing now.

DOG GROWL! CRUNCHING, MUNCHING LOUD SOUNDS!

They froze still, even the troll itself, when sounds of loud crunching and gnashing growling sounds were heard from right beside them but at a far distance, in the place that they didn't suddenly realize they have reached into what is known as the forbidden third-floor corridor.

"Um…buddy? Please tell me it's my silly dwarf hearing and I'm not hearing some kind of gigantic animal _munching _on something?" Hari's small friend Sunny asked meekly whispering.

Hari shook her head negatively before the elf and dwarf, the two kids and even the troll slowly turned to see and stare at a massive monstrous creature-that is known to all from legend and nightmare itself.

A very large and gigantic dog with its three heads, that somehow broke out of its cage from an unknown room in that forbidden corridor, and was munching and gnawing on somebody who was unfortunate to come to its path and had been begun chewing and eating bloodily on the corpse in all three of its mouths like it's been starved of food for so long.

Before the young elf girl could react, the children behind Hari and Sunny suddenly screamed and had gotten the large monstrous dog's attention as it zeroed in on the troll and the small beings before it.

Then the three-headed dog barked and then lunged attacking with Hari and Sunny quickly grabbing the kids up and dodge out of the way as the monstrous canine barrelled right into the troll and then started mauling and snapping its jaws at it before the troll could react and defend itself.

"WHAT THE GREAT VALAR IS WRONG WITH THE SCHOOL'S MAGIC WARDS IF IT LETS OUT A TROLL _AND _A THREE-HEADED DOG ON THE LOOSE!?" Sunny yelled madly as she and Hari ran to get away and keep a far distance away from the two monster beasts with the troll now dead and being eaten by the large monster dog.

"Shut up!" Hari snapped at Sunny in a hiss sharply and drew her arrow again at her bow to ready to shoot after she put Neville down, with the dwarf doing the same with Hermione.

Just as they readied their weapons, and the two kids were whimpering and shivering in fear behind their protectors, the horrifying terror isn't over yet because the three-headed dog stopped munching and chewing on the dead troll and turned all of its three heads, sniffing out the small beings it had noticed before.

Sunny's eyes widened and exclaimed incredulously, but not loud enough for the monstrous dog to hear her. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Why is it tracking us like that?! We barely even qualify as bloody appetizers-and it's got a perfectly good troll right there on its feet!"

"It's ribs!" Hari cried as she still raised and aimed her bow and arrow right at the large dog that's still sniffing and searching them out. "I can see its ribs-it looks so skinny. I think it must have been almost starved to death and hasn't eaten any food for how long it's been trapped and locked in that room before-that's why!"

"Well, that's just great!" Sunny cried as she almost waved her ax around wildly in angry exasperation. "It's bad enough that we had to deal with that stinky monster troll-now we have to deal with a hungry three-headed monster dog too!?"

Hermione whimpered as she clutched her trembling hands tightly behind Sunny's back as Neville stuttered so scared against Hari's legs. "We-We need to g-get out of here before that thing finds us!"

A magic portrait instantly burst out shouting right next to Hari, and almost made her jump at the loud sound yelling near to her glamoured elf ears. "There is an Armoury room where you can all lock yourselves in secure and safe from that beast! Its doors are doubly reinforced and also enchanted with strong magic so that it won't break in!"

"Where is it?!" Hari snapped sharply at the portrait.

Instantly all the magic portraits around them pointed straight in the direction where they need to go and then they quickly followed their direction and ran as fast as they could like hell was opening up at their feet before the monster dog catches them fleeing.

**Thranduil hated with all the very being that he's witnessing and watching all of this in the Dream-sharing, and he suddenly tensed again when he saw the three-headed monster dog had instantly noticed them running, and the three dog heads let out howls like it's giving out a loud signal that the hunt is on.****He saw both Hari and Sunny had heard it and they didn't stop running but going faster than before and Hari picked up and carried Neville in her arms again while Sunny did the same with Hermione. **

**His heart was almost pounding right out of his chest as the gigantic three-headed dog chased after them as the two kept on running and following the magic portraits pointed directions towards wherever the safe room is and they manage to make it on time, which relieved the Elvenking. **

**He watched as they quickly burst in, put the kids down and hurriedly locked the doors and also added with old sturdy spears and rusty swords to barricade and block through the door handles before the kids cried out and Hari and Sunny nearly jumped back when the locked and barricaded doors were slammed by the three-headed dog from outside. **

The banging and hitting continued as it butted its three heads to try to break the doors open but it didn't budge from the lock and added barricade, and Hari and Sunny still had their weapons out and aimed at the door in case the doors might be broken through.

The two kids both went to each of their protectors and hide behind their legs, clinging to them and shivering in fright, as the two older ones kept on guard with their weapons, and the banging and growling noises outside the doors continued. They were all waiting tensely for it to be over, and it took a few minutes for the growling to stop but they knew that the monster dog is still outside the Armoury for they hear soft breathing from outside.

Hermione whispered, her voice sounding a bit hoarse from her screaming. "Wh-Why won't it leave?"

Sunny said dryly, answering the little witch still hiding behind her, despite her short dwarf-size is almost equal to Hermione's human one. "If you were hungry and starving for so long, and somebody puts your food inside a locked cabinet or something-would you leave it alone even if it's locked up? I think that thing out there is going to try to starve us out."

"Sunny! That is not helping!" Hari snapped at her dwarf friend softly when the two kids whimpered at this. The dwarf girl grimaced upon realizing it and shrugged apologetically and Hari sighed before she lowers her bow a bit slightly and stared at the locked doors. "But we can't be stuck here-there has to be a way to send out a message and get help."

"I-I know a magic spell." Neville suddenly said and Hari, Sunny, and Hermione looked at him suddenly, almost making him squirm when he got their attention. "It's an advanced spell, but my grandmother taught me about it before and it can be used to send out messages magically besides its original use."

The little witch, Hermione is not only a Gryffindor classmate of Neville's but also a studious bookworm as she seemed to have forgotten her fear of the monster dog outside and her eyes light up with interest and curiosity. "What is it, Neville?" she asked.

"It-It's called the Patronus spell. You just summon a Patronus, tell it a message and order it to send whoever you want to send to," Neville stuttered lightly as if reverting to his usual self as a low-esteem nervous bullied wizard boy.

Hari gently kneels to look at him and gives him an encouraging gentle look so that he wouldn't feel nervous about seeing her kind side. "Good boy, Neville. This is a great help. Do you know the incantation of the spell? I'll make the message and send it out to get help." Neville beamed at her words like he's being praised and he liked it, so he told her without a stutter in his voice suddenly. "The spell is 'Expecto Patronum'!"

Hari nodded and then gestured Neville and Hermione to gather beside Sunny and made them sit down and relax. Sunny understood quickly what Hari wants her to do and she ushers the two magic kids to her side and comforted them as the three small ones sat down and Sunny reassured and comforted them as much as she could while Hari went to summon up the Patronus. '_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!' she intoned softly.

**Thranduil watched in shock and wonder when a ghostly white misty being appeared before Hari as she casts the spell out and then it took the shape and form of a stag, almost similar to the Elven elk in his kingdom. He could see that Sunny and the two kids also saw this and were staring in wonder too as Hari spoke her magic message to the Patronus form and ordered to find other Istari and bring help, also added in the warning that the three-headed dog has killed the troll and had trapped them inside the locked Armory room.**

**The elf king watched ****with surprise and awe, as ****the stag bow****ed**** its**** antler-****head down like ****respectfully ****acknowledging its master's orders and then it cantered off like a windy mist as it phased and disappeared through the doors ****with ****the**** monster**** dog still outside them ****for they can still hear it growling ****and Hari knew that the Patronus stag had gone off to search for help.**

**Then Hari also sat down next to the kids and Sunny and she almost smiled when Neville moved to get closer to Hari and nuzzle against her side as if wanting comfort. Thranduil watched as Hari and Sunny waited in that locked Armory room with their weapons still out and ready to use in case the ****three-headed ****monster dog outside tries to break-in****. **

**And then ****the two magical children started to feel exhausted and were about to sleep against their sitting protectors next to them, which almost amused the elf and dwarf there when the two kids were ****slowly ****dropping off to sleep against their bodies.**

**Thranduil didn't realize that the Dream-sharing is suddenly ending until he saw the surroundings around him starting to fade and he cried out in refusal not wanting to leave his soulmate alone but then it was already too late as the darkness had engulfed him and forced him back to awaken in the real world of Arda.**

OOOOO

"**_NO_**!" Thranduil cried out and instantly sat up in his bed as the morning sun shines through the windows of his bedroom. He breathed and panted tiredly like he's been through a running marathon all night instead of sleeping in his bed peacefully.

"**_Father_**?" said a voice uncertainly that was on his side.

Thranduil turned and saw that it's his son Legolas who came by to give him morning greetings but then he saw a worried look on his face as if he caught him having a nightmare or suffering another painful night of agony from his burn scars.

"**_Father? Are you all right? Is it your scars again_**?" Legolas asked him concerned for his sole parent.

Thranduil sighed, raised one of his hands to brush back his bed-messed up hair. "**_No, my son. It's just-my soulmate pair in the Dream-sharing. I'm worried about her because she's in trouble again_**." he had confided a few truths and told his son about his soulmate a little before, but not all of it because Thranduil believed that it's not time yet for him to know what's going on because the knowledge about the trapped elven and dwarf races in the other world is too baffling and shocking for his young prince and son to comprehend and understand, and his son also doesn't know that his pair is one of those beings that were trapped in the other world that is full of threats that endangers his soulmate.

Legolas didn't like being kept in the dark as he could see how much worry and concern that is on his father's face again when it's about his soulmate pair. "**_Should I help or something? I want to help you with your burden, father_**."

Thranduil smiled fondly at his son and shook his head in a negative. "**_There's no need, Legolas. I'm fine. But-would you mind sending out messages to Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf again? Tell them and write that I need their advice urgently and it concerns my pair_**."

"**_Of course, father_**!" Legolas nodded instantly. "**_I'll go now and send the messages out_**." Thranduil nodded to his son gratefully and watched him leave. After he had left him alone in his room, the Elvenking didn't get off the bed and laid back down with a sigh and stared up the ceiling.

He wondered about what's happening with his soulmate and why suddenly there are now threats that are going to endanger her life, even though he had seen that she could take care of herself well and defend herself, including that she has a dwarf friend fighting by her side.

He hoped that by the time the messages got out and were sent to his friends and the Grey wizard, they would come to his kingdom hastily fast at his urgency and help him out and calm him of his worries before the next time comes that he goes back to the Dream-sharing and find out what's happening next to his soulmate pair.

But little did the Elvenking Thranduil of Woodland Realm know, is that when the times comes after his meeting with his Elven friends and the Grey wizard is over, and he returns to the Dream-sharing-there will be more surprises and unsettling shocks from his soulmate that is trapped in the other world there, and he will be forced to watch it all again helplessly on what she's going through and unable to be there by her side.

Hopefully, that when Thranduil's friends and the grey wizard had come to his kingdom, they would be able to help him out more for his worries and concerns of his pair.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Wow! Another chapter finished and updated! Hope you like it!

I wanted to complete this and then add in the second year as well but-this chapter was getting much too super-LONG! So this chapter only has the first half of the first year-sorry!

I didn't realize how long it took to try to fast-write this chapter until I finished it all after almost three days-consider this a special update to commemorate for the February Leap Year 2020 today, I guess!

I know very well that there's too much of the bold Dream-sharing and such, but this kind of story is better than alternating POVs and everything-NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Next chapter…what happens to Hari and Sunny and others, along with Thranduil in the Dream-sharing and watching on the other last half of the first year and then also the second year in Hogwarts! Also, there are meetings and discussions more in Arda, about Thranduil sharing the story about his soulmate to his friends and their reactions to it.

Stay tuned to this story for more!

There will be more chapters and updates soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read **STORY GUIDE** in CHAPTER 1.)

OOOOO

OOOOO

CHAPTER 4 - THE LAST HALF OF FIRST YEAR AND SECOND YEAR IN HOGWARTS

Once the messages were sent out and the Elven rulers and Gandalf became a little alarmed when they got them and saw the urgency in the message, so they set off again to the Woodland Realm and hastily went there to see the Elvenking Thranduil and find out what's wrong when they could almost feel the pleading urgency written into the messages sent to them, concerning his soulmate pair.

By the time they made haste in their trips to the Woodland Realm and had arrived and were escorted straight to the Elven palace, King Thranduil was already waiting for them surprisingly at the entrance, like he's been standing there a long time and anxiously waiting for them to come.

As Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey wizard moved forward to greet the Elven king respectfully, they didn't notice their companion, Lady Galadriel slightly freezing on her steps forward to greet the king too but she stopped when she saw, through her gift of telepathy, the chaotic thoughts King Thranduil was thinking deeply in his head of what he had seen and experienced through the Dream-sharing of his soulmate, and she couldn't make sense out of it, as it had confused and baffled her a bit. Lord Elrond and Gandalf didn't notice this but King Thranduil did after he finished with greeting the two men and then saw the expression on the elf woman's face when he turned to her.

He knew what she had seen through her telepathy gift and then after the bafflement and confusion which he saw from Lady Galadriel's face, he could see it turning into sympathy and reassurance, showing that she will help however she could, concerning about his soulmate.

The three arrivals were a little surprised a bit when King Thranduil was the one who escorted them straight to the same private room they had used before from their previous conversation last time, and by the time that drinks and some snacks were served into that room, the Elvenking all gestured to his servants and guards to leave them alone and they did, with King Thranduil and the other three the only ones inside in that private room again.

After the two Elven rulers and the Grey wizard had their drinks and ate their fill from the servings-Thranduil didn't take anything for he was too anxious to work up an appetite to eat or drink-and when they finished, the Elvenking told them everything about what he had seen, heard and witnessed the night before from the Dream-sharing. And once more and again, the three listeners were all shocked silent at Thranduil's story and when he finished, they started reacting out and giving their opinions and negative criticism.

Gandalf was huffing and puffing angrily in his seat, as he almost looked like he needed his pipe to try to calm himself down but he didn't bring it with him when he listened to Thranduil. "The outrage and audacity of these Istari in this magic school! To think-they would shame themselves into not making any improvements to make some of their useless and non-productive subjects better or good enough to teach the young Istari children. What is wrong with these people?!" the Grey wizard exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, indeed. Especially with that fraud who calls herself a Divination teacher. To make up such fake death predictions into someone else-that is _not _something you should dare to take light of, even with the kind of magic they've been using!" Galadriel said out aloud, her eyes and whole being radiating with fury when she heard about the subject and its so-called Seer teacher in it.

"Although, some of the particular subjects like Transfiguration and Potions are really interesting and fascinating," Elrond commented, his eyes glinting brightly a bit in thought as he was pondering this. "I wonder if we could replicate or mimic these branches of magic here in our world?"

"Ooh, yes! You're quite right on that!" Gandalf said, his eyes changing from anger to sudden interest when the elf lord remarked on it. "It will be very interesting to try it out if it works! Transforming objects to live animals, or potions that could easily destroy dark magic and heal fatal wounds-such a fascinating concept and benefit for Arda here!"

Thranduil let his friends talk and comment among themselves about the magical subjects, both useful and useless that were taught in the school, and the minor ones noted about, and after they were done talking about that for almost an hour, they now turned their attention straight to the Elvenking and focused on helping him out with the worrying predicament he's now suffering about his soulmate pair.

Lord Elrond looked serious as he speaks first. "And you said that before the Dream-sharing ended, your soulmate had stumbled into trouble that's endangering her life right now?"

Thranduil almost scoffed as he explained clarifying on it. "More like trouble went looking for her. It turns out that the Headmaster of that school had brought some magical artifact and thought that it would be kept safe and hidden inside the school itself. The dwarf gave out her theories to my pair that the artifact must be something powerful for some unknown enemy to breach into the school, by letting that monstrous troll inside to distract the teachers."

"And the three-headed monster dog?" Galadriel inquired, almost shivering visibly with fright at facing such a fearsome gigantic monster when she had seen it through her telepathy gift after Thranduil told them the story and she had watched it all clearly and made sense of all the imagery in the elf king's mind.

"At first, I had thought that the enemy had let that in too to maximize the distraction, but when my soulmate and her dwarf friend had lured the troll up high and tried to push it over falling to its death, I realized that the monster dog was there as a guardian in that place which was the forbidden third-floor corridor mentioned before." Thranduil admitted, as he had deduced and figured this out when the Dream-sharing ended and he was waiting for his friends to come to his kingdom.

"To use a monster like that as a security measure to guard that artifact you mentioned," Galadriel shuddered again at the thought as she said grimly. "The magical artifact must be very important in some way for the Headmaster to try to keep it safe and hidden in that school."

"Well, I can definitely say in conclusion that your soulmate and the others in that school will not have to worry about the enemy trying to break in again," Gandalf said in a jovial manner which made the three Elven rulers looked at the wizard with stunned disbelief at his words.

The wizard just grinned and further explained to them in a matter-of-fact tone. "Think about it…Thranduil, you said that the Headmaster announced to all of the people in the school that the third-floor corridor is forbidden, right?"

The Elvenking doesn't know where the grey wizard is going with this, so he nodded dimly to him.

The wizard grinned wider and said, "And the monster dog somehow got out of the room where it was supposed to be guarding the artifact, right? Then the unfortunate victim that it caught first, before it attacked the troll and almost attacked your soulmate, was actually the enemy itself! If it were anyone else who had known about the forbidden corridor, then they should've been prepared to deal with the monstrous dog that is guarding it. It makes sense that it was the enemy who died from the monster's jaws when he tried to break in and steal the artifact. I wager that he didn't know about the monster guardian and wasn't prepared for it until it was too late."

They all understood and didn't think of that, and Thranduil became a little relieved that whoever that unknown enemy is has been dealt with already. However, he couldn't help but keep worrying for his pair since the Dream-sharing ended with her still stuck in that Armoury room she's in, with her dwarf friend and the two children.

The other three people understood and sympathized with the Elvenking's dilemma and they all offered to stay in his kingdom for the time being and help him out when he goes through the Dream-sharing again. Besides, it's not like the two Elven rulers and the wizard are planning to do something else or going somewhere-after all, when they go back to their respective kingdoms and the wizard goes back to traveling around Middle Earth, they would still have plenty of time they can have to find out about how to return the trapped elves and dwarf races in the other world, and also help out the Elvenking Thranduil whenever he truly needed it.

Thranduil was grateful for the offer and instantly accepted it, then he led his three friends and escorted them in the same rooms again they'll be staying in from last time, and once after they have settled in, they didn't realize that time has almost passed by so fast that it's already night time.

He was glad that it was slightly late now, but before he goes to bed and gets back to Dream-sharing, he took his dinner first when he suddenly felt hungry after the new conversation with his friends, and then as he finished, he changed quickly to his night wear, goes straight to his bed and falls asleep.

And Thranduil hoped that once he's back in the Dream-sharing, he would see his soulmate still safe and alive.

OOOOO

**It was not a moment long that Thranduil realizes that he's back and he is relieved to see his soulmate again still alive and safe when he's now in the Dream-sharing again.**

**He saw that his pair, Hari, the dwarf Sunny, and the two children are still trapped in the Armoury room with the three-headed dog still outside, but the two kids have already fallen asleep against their two older protectors and Sunny was also sleeping despite that one of her hands is still gripping tight on the handle of her wicked ax.**

**Hari was still awake and it took for Thranduil to realize that only a few hours have passed as it looked that she and the others were still waiting for help to arrive but no one has come yet. He could see that Hari is trying to stay awake as she's starting to feel a little tired from their previous ordeal, but whenever she gripped the bow and arrow she still has on her hands, it seemed to bolster her strength up and keep her awake as long as she could.**

**That's when both Hari and Thranduil heard noises that seemed to be changing from outside the locked and barricaded doors of the Armoury room they're in. Hari gently removed the sleeping boy wizard Neville from her side so that he's now lying on some crate or something, then she quickly stood, readied her bow and arrow and kicked her foot lightly to wake her dwarf friend up. Sunny instantly awoke, and almost swung her ax wildly like something's attacking her but she snapped out of it when she had the sleeping little witch Hermione stirring a little against her side and remembered where she is.**

**Sunny looked at Hari and then she also heard the noises outside, and the dwarf gently and quickly got the small witch off her and then also stood up and brandished her ax in attack-ready position beside her elf friend. The two of them tensed with their weapons ready, even Thranduil also tensed where he stood by, when they heard noises of low growling from the three-headed dog, followed by yells and shouts coming from someone else and then they suddenly saw flashes of lights coming from the slight gaps below the reinforced doors until everything became silent.**

**Then they heard fists banging on the doors and then voices shouting to the inside of the Armoury room and then Hari and Sunny relaxed when they recognized that the voices they heard, are the other professors they know and respected. They moved to remove the barricade and then unlock and open the doors for them to be let in. Even though the two should have taken precautions first to ensure that it's not the enemy outside or something, Thranduil knew that these stupid-minded Istari doesn't know that his soulmate and her friend have keen senses respective of their hidden races.**

**It didn't take long for the two kids to wake up as well when they hear the commotion and instantly they beamed upon seeing the other professors and saw that the monster dog is gone, but then their little faces turn to fear when they remembered about what had happened, even though it's not their faults.**

**Before one of the professors-the one who teaches Transfiguration who's named Prof. McGonagall-was going to demand explanations of what happened, Hari took over and told them everything from the beginning to what happened. Thranduil watched as the other adults listened to Hari, but then he was frowning again when he saw the Headmaster staring at his soulmate creepily again with his eyes twinkling once more.**

**He truly doesn't know what is the matter with this old Istari but he didn't focus on that when Prof. McGonagall commended Hari and her friend Sunny noble and courageous to look after the two missing children and protected them, so she rewarded them points for their bravery and their luck on escaping the threats that were about to harm them all. Then she dismissed them back to the Gryffindor dormitories and Hari nodded and quickly she and Sunny led the children back, leaving the professors behind as they will deal with the eaten dead troll back from the third-floor corridor, after they have finished and dealt with the three-headed monster dog already.**

**Thranduil followed after them, looking back with a frown to see if anyone among the professors might follow-like the old Headmaster-but no one did, and then he wondered about what was that about the magical artifact that was so important, for the enemy to break into the school and use the troll as distraction and then failed. It didn't take long for Hari, Sunny and the two kids to be back to the Gryffindor dorms, and after Hari and Sunny escorted little Neville and Hermione to their dorm rooms, the two girls went straight to their private dorms and entered in.**

**He saw that the two girls exchanged silent looks like they're deciding not to sleep yet and need to discuss over what happened before. And so they did, Hari moved around to check if the doors and windows were locked securely so that no one might listen in, even from outside the building in case it might happen. Then Sunny added in more security measures by placing the magic-crafted Runestones she had made herself, placed each of the enchanted Rune-carved small rocks and stones at the door and all around the room at the windows and other holes, and then the small table between their two beds, before she activated the magical enchantments to silence the room and everything so that nothing magical or something else would listen in to their private conversation.**

**Thranduil became a bit more impressed at this kind of magic craft, and he had to admit slightly that his soulmate's dwarf friend is very good at her master crafting skill. He stood beside Hari as she sat down on her bed, while Sunny double-checked and made sure that the magic silencing-spells were all set among her Runestones, nodded in satisfaction and then went over to sit on her bed right across Hari's. The two disguised elf and dwarf girls started talking to each other seriously, discussing and talking over what happened while Thranduil listened to them attentively.**

**Hari started asking Sunny what else she knows about the magic artifact kept hidden within the school where the Headmaster thought it would be safe there. Sunny replied that she doesn't know much and what the artifact is-when she overheard the conversation stealthily from others-but from what she figured out before they were about to be attacked by the three-headed monster dog, the dwarf realized that the dog is one of the guardians that's guarding the magical artifact.**

**Hari was surprised at this before she started thinking about it and Thranduil could see the realization forming on her face when she deduced that the unfortunate victim caught by the troll, might be the enemy himself who tried to break in after letting the troll loose inside the school and had tried to steal the artifact but failed when the enemy bumped into the guard monster dog instead. The elf king could also tell that she's thinking that whatever the magical artifact hidden in the school at the third-floor corridor must be so important that the enemy would try to break in and get the monster troll inside as a distraction while trying to do that but failed.**

**Then Hari asked Sunny next if there's a way to find out what the hidden artifact might be and why is it that it needed to be hidden in the magic school instead of somewhere else. Sunny told her that she thinks that the reason why the artifact is kept safe and hidden in the school is because of the strong magical wards erected both inside and outside of the very area so that nothing dark or evil will be able to break into the magic school. The fact that somehow a monstrous dark creature like the troll has managed to get inside and even brought in, would mean that the enemy had been among them inside the school and the so-called strong wards were somehow diverted from that.**

**Hari and Thranduil were very glad with the fact that whoever the unknown enemy was that did this had been killed by the monster dog guardian, even though the security measure was a bit too much with that kind of creature being used to guard the unknown artifact. Then Sunny told Hari that she doesn't know how they will be able to find out and know what the artifact is that's kept hidden in the school for it was kept secret and none of the people she had heard from were talking explicitly about it.**

**Hari started to think deeply about it herself, and it pleased the Elvenking Thranduil to see that his soulmate is also intelligent and very intellectual in mind when it comes to solving mysteries and conducting deductions and strategies, like he does-even if it comes with him being the Elf king of his kingdom and realm. Then Hari's eyes brightened a bit when she thought of an idea and she asked Sunny suddenly if she knew anyone who is close to the Headmaster and seemed to be simple-minded enough to talk or chatter about him, in a hero-worshipping way. Instantly Sunny knew where she might be going with this and answered her that she knew only one person-or rather being-that would revere the Headmaster like he's a supreme wizard and everything and that he's here living near the school.**

**And that very being of someone she's talking about, is the one who calls himself Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant Istari from before when he escorted the first-years to the school. From what rumors or whispers that Sunny had heard, it turns out that Hagrid was once a student in the magic school, but because of the prejudice of him being half-giant and everything, even though he wields magic and needs to learn to harness it, he was supposed to be banished from the school but Headmaster Dumbledore put a stop to that. Instead, for poor Hagrid to continue studying and complete his education, Dumbledore offered for the giant to have a school keeper's duty and let him stay in the area of the magic school, to be another guardian and ensuring that no wayward or mischievous student would sneak out of the school and venture into the Forbidden Forest. The offer was accepted from the school board and since then the half-giant Istari named Hagrid had begun to respect and revere the Headmaster of his kindness on letting him stay.**

**Hari wondered what was so special about the Headmaster Dumbledore for the giant to worship him like that as if he were a god. When she had noticed the old Istari staring at her with his creepy twinkling eyes, she knew instantly that the man is not a good type of Istari and she'll need to be aware more cautiously and watch out for that old man. Thranduil is glad again that his pair has noticed this and knew that Dumbledore is not a good Istari, even though he's only been staring creepily at her.**

**It was a final decision between Hari and Sunny for they plan to visit Hagrid and ask him about Dumbledore and maybe find out and discover what magical artifact is being kept hidden within the school. By the next morning when the sun rises early, Thranduil watched as Hari and Sunny decided to skip their lessons for the day, and Sunny and Hari used spells and enchantments again with their improvised and advanced type of magic they've created themselves, and they used it against all of the students, teachers and the other faculty members of the school, and fool them into believing that they're taking them for the day.**

**Once they made sure that the enchantments were in place and everyone was fooled by their magic illusions, they went out of the school and sneaked quietly under Hari's invisible magic cloak to visit the half-giant Hagrid who's living in a small wooden hut next to the school but almost near to the border edges of the Forbidden Forest.**

**Thranduil frowned fiercely at this, not liking that this Istari giant is living so close to the Forbidden Forest where he had heard before that it has other magical creatures in it, most of them the dark and unsavory ones. He hoped that his soulmate will not encounter them on their way to visit the giant, but he didn't know that the giant himself they're going to talk to, is going to enrage him even further and more than the useless and incompetent teachers in the magic school, for the giant will mistakenly endanger his soulmate's life again, much more from the troll and the three-headed dog monsters.**

Hari decided to go first and make a friendly approach as she knocked on the giant's door as loud and soundly as she could. It didn't take long for almost loud booming footsteps to approach and open the main door of the wooden hut, the giant is living in.

The half-giant wizard named Hagrid is as big as he is right now before Hari and Sunny and he looked around confused a bit like he does not see anyone at his height until he turned his head to look down when he heard an amused cough coming from Sunny who wasn't offended at all that he's being like that, since she's used to it a lot with her short being and such. Hagrid blinked in surprise at his two visitors but he smiled friendly at them and then gestured with one of his big hands and told them in a nice warm voice to come inside his home.

"Welcome! Welcome! I got to say I'm a bit surprised that someone came to visit me even during school classes but-I'm delighted to have you two here! Nice to meet you and all-in case you two young ones might've forgotten, the name's Rubeus Hagrid! But you can call me Hagrid if you like." the giant said jovially as he politely pulls out two chairs for Hari and Sunny to sit on next to his slightly larger wooden table which is fit for a half-giant like him, but the disguised elf and dwarf girls didn't mind this at all as they went and sat down on their chairs and let Hagrid ramble on talking while getting something to serve them drinks and snacks, until the time comes for them to talk to him.

He placed a plate of rock-like solid-looking cakes on the table and two big mugs of fresh brewed herbal tea in front of Hari and Sunny. Hagrid didn't have any drinks made for himself but he reached over and grab one of the cakes from the plate and munched on them while continued rambling and talking on even with his big mouth full. When the two saw that Hagrid wasn't going to stop talking to himself about whatever inane things he's rambling on, Sunny decided to stop it and speaks first after Hagrid had finished with his cake. It was fortunate that both Hari and Sunny decided not to eat the rock-looking cakes, for they seemed to be really made from rock or hard stones or something and weren't edible to eat on. The two of them only took the herbal tea which are good drinks at least.

"Hey, Hagrid! Just so you also know, I'm Sunny and this is my friend Hari. We came here to visit because we're curious about something," Sunny began talking to Hagrid with a fake-friendly smile on her face as the giant turned to look at the short magical one. "You heard about the troll attack that had happened before inside the school, right?"

"Oh, yes, I did! Haha! Good thing my good boy Fluffy dealt with it-good riddance!" Hagrid boomed out chuckling and laughing merrily as if proud of something.

Both Hari and Sunny exchanged confused looks at each other before looking at Hagrid as Hari inquired curiously. "Fluffy?"

"Fluffy is the three-headed dog that's guarding the magic artifact Dumbledore put there in the school. He's my pet, you see," Hagrid replied and didn't realize that he's admitting to them about whatever truth that's supposed to be kept secret.

**His…PET!?**

**The three-headed monster dog is this Istari half-giant's pet?!**

**Thranduil instantly decided that this is one of these Istari that he does not want his soulmate Hari to get close to or make friends with, for it had to be someone so insane and crazy-maddening to keep monster pets!**

**Just as he was ranting to himself angrily and furiously while also pacing about, he almost didn't notice that both Hari and Sunny exchanged shocked and alarmed looks that the giant had confessed the truth that the monster three-headed dog they were almost killed from was the giant's pet. And even though the two of them felt like not asking any more, after discovering that this Istari giant seemed to have a thing to have and love monsters as his pets or something like the humongous three-headed dog from before, but they knew that they still want to know what kind of magical artifact that's being kept hidden and protected within the school in the forbidden third-floor corridor.**

**Just as one of them was about to ask the question that they needed to know about, Hari, Sunny, and Thranduil heard rattling and they turned to see what's making that noise, while the giant was suddenly beaming brightly as if he had expected the sounds to come. The Istari giant went to get it and though Hari and Sunny stayed in their seats, Thranduil went to look what it is that he's getting. He saw the giant putting on thick gloves in his large hands and then carefully picked up a slightly large round rock and quickly ran to place it on the table where Hari and Sunny is, almost hissing out and hooting from the intense heat when the rock was being boiled on the pot over the fire of the giant's hut.**

**Thranduil and Hari stared confused and curious on what that round rock is but the Elvenking noticed that the dwarf Sunny was staring wide-eyed alarmed at the rock like she knows what it is.**

"Hagrid…where the BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET _THAT_!?" Sunny instantly yells, startling Hari completely by surprise at the sudden shouting.

Hagrid beamed happily as he said, "I won it! I was lucky to win this at some card game back there in Diagon Alley long ago. Don't worry, I know how to take care of it."

"Take care of it, my ass! Hagrid, do you even realize what you're dealing with here?!" Sunny exclaimed incredulously but the giant ignored her like he didn't hear anything as he crooned at the round rock on the table.

"Sunny, what in Arda is the matter with you?!" Hari whispered incredulously to her friend, hissing lowly. "It looks like a normal rock."

"_That_-is no ordinary rock, Hari! It's an egg-a _dragon _egg!" Sunny whispered back with a frantic tone in her voice, sounding panicked and urgent.

**A dragon WHAT!?**

**Ohh, the incompetent stupid idiotic fool!**

**That's it!**

**Thranduil instantly decided right there and then that he'll somehow find a way to deal with this giant if it's the last thing he would ever do. It was bad enough that he found out about the giant having that monstrous dog as a pet-now he's stupid enough to keep a DRAGON near his soulmate!?**

**He watched as Hari instantly became alarmed when her dwarf friend told her what it is and then both of them quickly try to convince the giant and persuade him into not keeping the dragon egg, that's lying there on the table before them. Thranduil couldn't believe the giant's stupidity and his hard-headed idiotic brain as he rolled his eyes and was listening to the giant protesting that he couldn't throw it out and that the little dragon inside the egg is only a baby and will be defenseless and vulnerable out in the wild.**

**Good riddance if he would say so himself. Thranduil would rather throw away the egg out in the wild and let it suffer and die instead of thinking of keeping that fire-breathing monster. Just as Hari and Sunny were still continuing to try and doing their best to convince the giant to throw away the dragon egg, all of them heard a cracking ominous sound that's coming from the exact thing they're all worrying about-except the excited Istari giant. **

**They turned and stare at the dragon egg that's wobbling a bit, cracking sounds were heard from inside and after a silent tense moment, it hatched open splitting in two and a slightly small dragon was chirping wetly and wobbled around the table as its now born and out in the open. The giant was happily crooning and cooing at the newborn dragon as he got close to it almost kneeling next to the table, while Hari and Sunny had swiftly stood up from their seats and backed away in alarm, like they're keeping a safe distance away from it. Thranduil was frowning fiercely as he watched the giant who seemed to have forgotten about his visitors and has focused on the baby dragon that's chirping up at him on the table.**

Hari and Sunny stared stunned with disbelief on their faces as they watch the giant paying attention almost motherly towards the baby dragon that hatched from its egg.

The two of them both knew that the giant is never going to let the dragon go and out of his sight anytime soon and Sunny slowly turned to look up at her elf friend. "Okay, it's official-that giant has _completely _lost his mind!" she said sarcastically and softly so that the giant won't hear them.

Hari nodded dimly but she didn't say anything as she kept staring with narrowed eyes at the giant who has totally lost it because of the baby dragon. The giant turned away to grab whatever food that is needed to feed the newborn dragon that's also cooking on his fireplace.

As Hari watched and eyed Hagrid's back with calm steely eyes when he went off to get the dragon food, she slowly and carefully bend over and lowered her head down to whisper at Sunny. "I have an idea."

"If it will get this fire-breathing winged lizard out of here-then I'm all in for it, girlfriend!" Sunny whispered back as she still stared straight at the baby dragon when it wobbled around the table, as if keeping an eye on it in case it starts breathing fire, even if its newborn.

"Distract him."

She said those two words with meaningful _emphasis _and Sunny seemed to get the idea on what her elf friend's planning and nodded vigorously at her. "You got it!" she said softly and then the dwarf was off to go straight at Hagrid's side and started to distract him as best as she could, using any knowledge she knew about the half-giant wizard that would keep him busy and get his attention away from Hari who is going to do something about the baby dragon.

**Thranduil watched as Hari made sure that her dwarf friend Sunny has gotten the giant Istari distracted and busy, and once she's sure that she did, she carefully grabbed a wool blanket that's hanging nearby her side on a coat stand, which is the giant's shawl or something, and slowly moved forward to the baby dragon on the table, planning to cover it up and wrap it tight on a blanket bundle and then take it outside and throw it away somewhere. Thranduil and Hari tensed a little when the dragon turn its head near to face her direction, but it didn't as it sniffled and then hiccuped a small burp of fire out from its little snout.**

**Thranduil closed his eyes shut for a short moment in annoyance and frustration at the sight, trying to calm himself down and tone his rising temper down.**

**Of course-even as a baby, it's already breathing fire.**

**Thranduil watched sharply at his soulmate who was being quiet and careful enough to approach near to the baby dragon and then wrap it up with the blanket she has spread out ready on her hands. By the time the fire-breathing creature might have realized it, Hari moved swiftly and instantly covered it up whole with the blanket and quickly wraps it up in a tight bundle so that it wouldn't break free or tries to wriggle itself out. Hari and Thranduil sighed with relief and relaxed once the baby dragon is secure and trapped within the blanket, he watched his pair turn around and try to quietly sneak out and throw away the baby dragon out somewhere.**

But just as Hari was about to carry it out of the wooden hut, the baby dragon somehow managed to wriggle out of its confines, poked its scaly head out and instantly bit on one of Hari's fingers with a sharp snap. She cried out in surprised pain and dropped the blanket-wrapped bundle down to the floor.

Both Sunny and Hagrid instantly turned at the noise and then the giant moaned out "Little Norbert!" and ran quickly to pick up the baby dragon while Sunny ran to her elf friend's side, checking her over to see if she's okay.

Hari thought quickly in her mind and lied to the giant calmly and casually. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. I didn't mean to drop the dragon. I thought it was shivering from the cold, so I wrapped it up with the blanket to keep him warm. But the baby dragon didn't like it and bit me on the finger, so that's why I dropped it down to the floor." Hari didn't notice the sudden look of alarm and fear on Sunny's face while she was saying these convincing lies to Hagrid.

"Oh, is that right? Well, there was no need of you to do that, Hari. Little Norbert here wouldn't feel the cold at all because he's already got heat burning inside its little body as a dragon and everything. The shivering you mentioned must have been from hunger. Good thing I already got food prepared for the little guy," Hagrid said as he gently picked the baby dragon up, cooing at it and bringing it back to the table and placed it there and quickly grab for its food.

"Well! It's been great meeting and visiting you and all-but I'm sorry to say that we'll have to leave right now, Hagrid! Our next classes might start up soon and we don't want to go to detention over missing it! SEE YOU, HAGRID!" Sunny cried out almost yelling loudly as she quickly grabbed Hari's hand and hurriedly pulled and dragged her out, even though the giant is still distracted over the baby dragon and didn't greet them back goodbyes when the two girls left.

"Wait-Sunny! Sunny stop! Why did you pull me out of there!? We need to get rid of that dragon before it grows bigger and burns down the school!" Hari cried protesting as Sunny was pulling and dragging her away and trying to get back into the magic school in a very urgent hurry.

"Girlfriend, you don't understand! The dragon that just bit you-it's a _venomous _dragon!" Sunny told her frantically as she kept pulling her hand and trying to drag her to get back inside the school, and run straight to their private dorm rooms.

"Venom-wait, venom as in _poison_!?" Hari cried out in sudden alarm and looked at her finger with the small dragon bite with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah! So unless you want to die from dragon poisoning-we need to get back fast to our rooms, girlfriend! I have a dragon antidote prepared-so we better double the pace and hurry up!" Sunny almost yelled loudly as the two of them are now running as fast as they could to get back to their dorm rooms inside the school.

**Thranduil was cursing and ranting again as loud as he could voice out, wishing that he was corporeal and real so that he would turn around, hunt down that giant and swiftly cut him to pieces with his sword as well as cut the baby dragon too for biting his soulmate and poisoning her with its venom. He hurriedly followed behind Hari and Sunny as they try to run fast as they can to get back to their private rooms where the dwarf had said that she has a prepared antidote ready for poisonous or venomous dragons. However, he became worried that as they were almost near to the Gryffindor rooms, he saw his pair looking a bit sick suddenly and she was slowing down from her speedy running, and it alarmed her dwarf friend when she noticed this.**

**Sunny instantly demanded at Hari on what's wrong and Hari admitted out loud in a low moan that she's feeling a little sick right now. This alarmed the dwarf girl even more and she instantly asked her whether she's feeling sick-dizzy or sick-nauseous. It almost took a minute for Hari to answer her that she's feeling sick-nauseous and added that she felt like vomiting her empty stomach out.**

**With that said, Sunny became more alarmed and more determined like her elf friend's symptoms are getting worse by the minute and helpfully pushed Hari inside to keep moving and go to their rooms. Once inside, Sunny gently led Hari to sit down on the bed but ordered her not to lie down and keep sitting up while she hurriedly went to her giant trunk and started rummaging around it to look for the dragon antidote she said she had prepared and have it with her.**

"Damn it! I know it's here somewhere!" Sunny cursed out aloud as she kept on grabbing and throwing some of her things out of the trunk, trying to search and look for the very item that will cure Hari's dragon poisoning.

"Um-Sunny?" Hari said weakly from where she's trying to keep sitting up straight on her bed.

"What!?" Sunny yelled back as she kept rummaging around, trying to find whatever she's looking for in an urgent frantic fast-speed.

"Remember the sick-dizziness you were talking about before?"

"What about it?"

"I'm starting to feel it _now_."

**With that, Sunny searched even more vigorously and faster inside her big trunk, and Thranduil could tell that his soulmate's symptoms were getting worse as Hari looked like she's about to fall off her bed and go into a dying seizure on the floor. He didn't realize that he was clenching both of his hands tightly into fists and that his nails were slightly drawing blood digging into his palms until he slightly jumped at the dwarf's sudden shout of triumph. He turned and saw her almost holding up a small black bottle with a carving design of a dragon on it, and watched the dwarf instantly running to Hari's side, uncorking it and ordering Hari to drink everything in that bottled vial and not miss a single drop.**

**Hari did what she was told and she upended the bottle and tilt up her head, and she drank everything from that little black bottle without stopping and not spilling anything from her open gulping mouth. By the time, both Sunny and Thranduil watched with tenseness as Hari was drinking it all, the elf finally finished emptying it all out inside and down her throat and then she gave out a gasp as if she's feeling the dragon antidote quickly working its magic on curing her from the dragon poison she had been bitten on her finger.**

**Sunny and Thranduil were relieved when they saw Hari's pale face turning back to a normal healthy color and Hari was almost sighing out in soft panting breaths as the antidote cured her completely of the poison. Sunny went to her bed and slump on it lying with exhaustion on her short being as she commented out aloud to her friend that what was about to happen to Hari was almost too close for comfort. Hari giggled a little at her words and then she asked her dwarf friend about how she knows about the dragon, and why does she have a dragon antidote with her, and everything.**

**Sunny admitted and confessed to her elf friend that in her dwarf family, one of her cousins has a thing on Dragon knowledge in this other world. Sunny reassured Hari that her cousin doesn't want to keep live ones-like the stupid giant in the magic school-only that he wants to learn and know all about them so that he would be prepared and understand fully about them in case they might encounter one or be facing and fighting against them, while her and her dwarf family are in hiding. Sunny also added that her cousin had invented and created dragon antidotes and potions to counteract and fight against the poisonous and venomous types. And she asked her cousin to have some and bring them with her to the magic school, in case that she might encounter or bump into one there.**

**Hari commended to Sunny that she's glad she had brought some and Sunny grinned back smiling at her friend and brushes off her gratitude and said that she would do anything for a friend, even if she's an elf. Thranduil was completely relieved that his soulmate was cured and he made a mental reminder to himself to reward the dwarf somehow for rescuing his pair from dying of dragon poison. The Elven-king almost surprised himself that he's thinking of rewarding a dwarf in gratitude for saving his soulmate pair. He had to admit that this particular dwarf girl is good and trustworthy to stay by his soulmate's side. If this dwarf hadn't been prepared for anything and had brought the dragon antidote with her, he would be forced to watch helplessly as his pair dies in front of his eyes from dragon poison.**

**Now, both Hari and Sunny were exchanging ideas and plotting on their new plan on how to get that baby dragon out of there and away from the magic school before it grows bigger and will burn down the magical building and the surrounding area that's near it. Thranduil thought of wanting his soulmate to cut it down with the sword she had brought with her but he knew that she won't be able to hear him since he's the only one in the Dream-sharing and the only one aware of this connection.**

**He also wonders on why his pair hasn't become connected yet through their Dream-sharing, since it's been long passed her coming of age that she should be connected with her other soulmate pair, but he believes in the possible theory that with her in another world, the connection must be cut off between them, and he doesn't like that at all if it were true.**

**Then Hari's eyes beamed brightly when she thought of something and told Sunny that she had a sudden brilliant idea. Sunny commented sarcastically to her that it better be something that she's going to like, for she still held a grudge a little over what happened before with their tangling with the monster troll. Hari rolled her eyes and told her that it will be, even though the disguised elf doesn't like it, she told her dwarf friend her idea of using children-namely the wizard boy Neville-to help them out by distracting Hagrid to get out and leave his hut so that the two of them will sneak in, grab the dragon and throw it away somewhere.**

**Instantly Sunny beamed as well for this idea as good and they could try to convince Neville into lying to the half-giant Istari that he needed to gather magical herbs or plants from the Forbidden Forest and it's for extra school credit with the Herbology teacher. Both Hari and Sunny shake on it that the idea made is good and then tomorrow morning they will orchestrate their plan.**

**When the new morning had already come, Hari and Sunny quickly searched for Neville and it didn't take long to find the young boy as he was chatting with his new friend, the witch girl Hermione they had rescued before. The two children looked up and seemed to brighten up upon seeing their heroic protectors that's approaching them and then Hari asked Neville to come along with her and her friend for they need his help with something, which the boy instantly came to her side so excitedly like he's a baby chick eagerly following its mother hen.**

**Thranduil chuckled at this and he loved the sight of seeing his pair Hari being so gentle and almost motherly towards the young wizard that she decided to take in as her student or something. Then he noticed with a slight frown that the young witch Hermione sneakily following after them in quiet steps, like she wants to know what the three are talking about.**

**Both Hari and Sunny told Neville about the trouble the half-giant Hagrid is in with the baby dragon he has in his home, and Neville's eyes widened in alarm and fear, and exclaimed in reaction that a dragon is dangerous to keep as a pet because there are many wizards and witches who have died on thinking of raising it, for only the experienced magical dragon-trainers can tame and handle the dragons in the magical world. Then Neville and the other two jumped when they heard Hermione's voice spoke out in agreement with Neville's statement and they turned to her as she said that Hagrid will be sacked as the keeper of the school if anyone finds out about it. She instantly offered that she wants to help with whatever Hari and Sunny needs to get that dragon out and away from the magic school.**

**Neville was surprised at his new friend since he started to know her as a bookworm and a follower for rules and authority, both Hari and Sunny exchanged surprised looks as well, for Hermione wanting to break rules and lie to an adult authority-like figure was quite a shock. But Hari and Sunny let Hermione in as the two of them told the children that their plan is that the two kids will distract the giant Hagrid away from his home by using the excuse of gathering magic plants for extra credit in Herbology and then once the giant is out, they will sneak in, grab the dragon and then throw it far away somewhere, away from the magic school and anywhere else where it won't hurt anyone.**

**Neville offered also a better idea, telling the two older girls that he could send a letter quickly to his grandmother and send out expert dragon-trainers to come to the school in secret and take the dragon off their hands. Hari smiled down at him and accepted it and with that approval, the boy went off in a dash to write to his grandparent fast and send them straight to Hari and Sunny once they got the dragon. Hermione helped Neville out on sending his letter off by borrowing one of the fastest messenger owls from one of the classmates there in the Gryffindor dorm-it surprised Thranduil again that they use tamed, magical or familiar owls as messengers to send posts to one another-and then the letter was sent off with an added owl treat to convince the bird messenger to send off its post and come back with its return message as fast as it can.**

**Now they just need to wait for the return post and then orchestrate their plan to luring Hagrid out and sneaking in and grabbing the dragon and send it off and away with the dragon trainers. It was almost nerve-wracking for the kids, Hari and Sunny to wait for the return, but then it only took about two hours for the messenger owl to come back with a reply from Neville's letter. When the owl came back flying towards them, Neville instantly grabbed the letter and then Hermione gently let the owl perch on her arm so that she would return it back to its owner. Neville opened the letter quickly, smiled and told Hari and Sunny that his grandmother returned fast her response and she's already notified and sent dragon trainers to meet with them once they have the dragon.**

**Now that everything is settled, their plan is already commencing. Thranduil watched as Hari and Sunny went out again with the two kids in tow to help them in their mission, the children were surprised with wonder when Hari and Sunny hid themselves with the magic invisibility cloak.**

**Before the Istari children were about to ask them about the magic cloak, Hari reminded them gently about what they need to do and they slightly blush in embarrassment for almost forgetting about it. Though Neville was nervous that the Istari giant might notice something when he and Hermione go visit and distract him, the little witch Hermione decided to do all the talking and try to use her charm as a teacher's pet which she used to be before when she got invited to the magic school.**

**It wasn't long that they reached the small wooden hut where the giant lived next to the Forbidden Forest, Hari and Sunny stood back and watched the children do their thing as the giant opened its door to greet them when they knocked on it and called for him. Hagrid the Istari giant was surprised but also delighted to see them, and then he became more delighted when the children told him they need his help on gathering magic herbs and plants that's in the Forbidden Forest and he instantly accepted to help the two kids out with their tasks.**

**Once Hari and Sunny watched quietly as the giant left with the two kids into the forest, they quickly sneaked into the hut which was fortunate that he left the door open and get the dragon out of there, stuffing it to a secure wooden crate they brought along with them and then quickly left the place to go to the designated meeting spot where the expert dragon handlers will be waiting for them.**

**Thranduil was tensed throughout the whole thing, almost glaring dangerously at the wooden crate both Hari and Sunny are carefully carrying side by side with the dragon stuffed inside it. He hoped his soulmate had come prepared to kill the baby dragon if it tries to break free by using its claws and jaws to break out or breathes fire to burn down the wood. But he didn't need to worry, because even though both his pair and her dwarf friend had gotten themselves prepared with their weapons hidden in their person, Sunny had been already prepared and carved magical Runes into the wooden crate to be unbreakable and non-flammable so that the dragon inside won't break itself free.**

**When Hari and Sunny reached to the meeting place with the crate rattling a little and some soft dragon cries were sounding softly from it, they were relieved to see that the dragon handlers were already there waiting for them, and one of them Hari seem to recognize which Thranduil noticed by the surprised look on her face. He wondered about it but he focused more with the dragon being handed over which the handlers easily carry the crate and thanked Hari and Sunny for notifying them and they reassured them that it will be brought to the secure environment where there are other dragons they have dealt with and kept it away from the population among them.**

**Thranduil didn't relax until the dragon handlers are gone with the crate and once they do, he slumped with relief and looked to Hari and Sunny who are also looking relieved as well once they're all gone. After that, they returned to check on the kids and Hagrid and found that they have already returned with Neville and Hermione waiting outside and even from a far distance, they could hear the Istari giant wailing in sorrow when he discovered that his baby dragon pet is gone.**

**Under the invisibility cloak, Hari and Sunny told the children in whispers that the dragon handlers have already taken it away and it relieved the little ones then they went back to the castle, leaving the mourning Istari giant alone as they have accomplished their mission on getting rid of the dragon without worry that anyone else would know about it unless the giant himself told the others.**

**After that dragon incident and it's been finally dealt with, Thranduil thought that he could relax now as his soulmate and her dwarf friend continue with their studies and finishing that school year which is near to its end. But unfortunately, he didn't know that something else that is going to happen towards his pair, and it will be ominously bad and foreboding. It was another month later that something happened in one of those nights, where Hari was still awake and her friend Sunny was sleeping inside their private rooms as she is studying late so that she would finish her studies quickly before the school year ends.**

After Hari and Sunny had finished dealing, both the disguised elf and the dwarf girls now focus on finishing their studies and preparing for the school exams as the school year is nearly ending soon. Despite some of its useless subjects, they will take on the exams and both of them are fully prepared to pass it since they have been doing advanced studying and the teachers didn't know about it thanks to the confusion spells they had casted to the teachers.

This time, when they were studying in their self-study, they added two more people into their group, which are Neville and Hermione that Hari offered to let them join and the two children were instantly delighted and agreed to it. Both the little wizard and witch agreed with Hari and Sunny when they asked about their subjects at their year level and gave their opinions that it was a good thing that they're doing advanced studying so that they would pass their subjects without failing it because of its uselessness. However, the two young magical kids didn't know that Hari and Sunny have been using spells to fool their teachers and other students that they have been attending those classes when in reality they have not, and they used those times to their self-studying together.

In one of those late nights, with Sunny heavily sleeping and snoring that Hari calmly ignored, the elf maiden Hari loved staying awake and studying more about everything in magic so that she might be able to create, invent or discover a way into returning to Arda. Just then she didn't know that in one of those late nights as she is reading a magic book about wizards and witches transforming into animals called Animagus or Animagi, she suddenly heard or sensed a disturbance coming from outside and her head slightly turned to look at one of the windows of their private dorm room. When she heard it again with her sharp elf hearing, she moved to look out the window to point out its source.

It sounded like a horse crying out that is coming from the Forbidden Forest, but then this was no ordinary horse Hari is hearing. For somehow she could feel the sudden pain and fear coming from the horse cry that sounded like it's being attacked by something very dark. Hari thought at first that this might be some kind of illusion trap that will lure anyone who hears it to venture into the dark forest, but then the elf couldn't bear to leave that sound alone even when it sounded like that and almost like it was crying out for help. So Hari made her decision.

Hari put the book she was reading to the desk beside her bed, grabbed her hidden weapons and putting them onto herself, the sword sheathed and strapped to her side, her quiver of arrows sling behind her back and her longbow now magically activated out from its stick form and ready to use in the grip of her right hand. She moved to wake up her snoring dwarf friend with her left hand gently nudging and moving her awake and Sunny snorted a little upon sensing it and yawned widely as the dwarf girl blearily wakes up.

"Hey, girl…what's up? And-whoa, it's late at night! What gives?!" Sunny exclaimed incredulously when she saw through outside the windows of their dorm rooms its still dark out.

"Sunny, I'm leaving to check out something that's going on in the Forbidden Forest," Hari bluntly states to her.

"Oh, okay-SAY WHAT NOW!?"

Hari jumped at the loud shout and quickly tried to hush her quiet, even though their private rooms has been enchanted to be silent, thanks to Sunny's magic Runestones.

"What do you mean you're going into the Forbidden Forest?!" Sunny demanded at her loudly, not lowering the high volume of her dwarf voice at all as she is upset over her friend's sudden unexpected foolhardy choice on going out there. "Wasn't there some announcement before that the forest is forbidden to go there!?"

"I heard something over there, Sunny-an animal from what I heard-and I think it's in trouble. I know I might have been hearing things and imagining it, but I can't deny such a cry when I heard it with my keen elf ears. I need to see what's out there and try to help it if I can." Hari said determinedly, firm on her decision.

"I know that elves can be super nature-lovers and animal-lovers-but this is borderline ridiculous!" Sunny protested vehemently, trying to convince her elf friend to not go. "Haven't you considered that it might be some dark creature that's mimicking whatever you heard and was trying to lure you out there so that it will catch you and then eat you or something?!"

Hari rolled her eyes and calmly retorted to her. "I have considered that but my hearing hasn't failed to deceive me, Sunny. And I can tell what is fake and real."

"But you're still going out there to check it out?! Hari!" she demanded incredulously.

Hari didn't answer but she let her actions do as she got her weapons ready and then had her magic cloak on hand and was going to walk out and put it on to sneak out of the magic school and into the forest. When Sunny saw that she was very determined to go, she cursed and hurriedly grabbed for her ax and pouch with the carved and enchanted Runestones in it, as she hastily chases after her. Hari slightly hid a smile to herself when she sensed her dwarf friend following behind her. She even didn't say a word when she put on the invisible magic cloak and felt Sunny quickly nudging her aside to be inside it too as they sneaked out.

**The Elven-king frowned fiercely as he saw this while following behind his soulmate and her friend under the magic invisibility cloak. He didn't like that his pair is sneaking out to check whatever had made that noise from the Forbidden Forest that was told before that it dwells dangers and dark magical threats that are lurking in there. But he knew from knowing about his soulmate, she would not turn away from a helpless cry that is calling to her caring side towards nature and animals. He was relieved at least that she prepared herself with weapons in case she needs to defend herself or fight against whatever threat that might come at her, and he's also glad that the dwarf is coming along to help her out.**

**He watched and followed behind Hari and Sunny as they carefully and cautiously enter into the Forbidden Forest once they got out of the school and then took off the magic cloak as they go through inside the dark mystical woods. He feared what kind of dark creatures they might encounter into the shadowy forest and was looking around alertly and warily to see if he might spot anything that might sense his soulmate's arrival and then start hunting or stalking her and her companion. So far there is nothing that he could see, hear or sense anything at all, but he kept his guard up all the same, even though he couldn't help his pair much in the Dream-sharing.**

**It didn't take long for Hari to track down the exact location where she heard the so-called cry for help and she had an arrow notched at the ready to her longbow while Sunny readied her trusty-favorite sharp ax too as they approached silently and closely to the very spot they are about to go to. But what they have found that is almost beyond the sight before them-it is not what they have expected. And the Elven-king Thranduil was also shocked to see this and stunned at this unexpected sight.**

**A pure white horse with a horn on its head was neighing loudly in challenge against a shadowy wraith that is trying to get at it. And the horse looked to be injured, bleeding heavily with pure silver blood that's pouring from a long sliced gash from the right half of its body. Even though it looked to be slowly weakening from blood loss, it was still standing up strong and trying to fend off the wraith that's trying still to attack it.**

**Hari was in awe, as well as Thranduil staring at this, and she was almost aware of Sunny whispering to her that she doesn't know what kind of creature is the dark wraith but she knows what it was trying to attack, for it is called a Unicorn. One of the purest creatures in the other world and a creature so pure and amazingly majestic such as this one, it is a cruel crime to slaughter one, for doing such an evil deed will curse you to a half-life on daring to slay a Unicorn.**

**Hari snapped out of it when she saw the Unicorn neighed again at the wraith, trying to intimidate it to go away, but it was about to collapse in blood loss and exhaustion. She reacted into action, drew her arrow at the ready and then shouted a magic spell in the Elven language and the enchanted arrow was shot straight to the wraith, exploding in a bright flash of light that it looked like it scared and pained the dark-magicked wraith to shriek and then it flew away into the deep darkness almost merging into the shadows as it disappears. Then after checking that it was truly gone, Hari slowly approached the Unicorn which is now facing her and Sunny as if they're the new threat and she moved to gently coax it to show that they're friendly.**

**It didn't take long for the pure white horned horse to accept Hari and then Sunny who went forward to treat its bleeding wound with an instant healing potion cream that magically heals it fast. Thranduil watched as Hari bonded with her new animal friend, which the magical unicorn nuzzled its snout against her cheeks affectionately as it accepts the kind gesture when they helped it, and it was careful to not hurt her with its sharp white horn. He stared in awe at the majestic creature as he watched Hari feed it with a few sugar cubes she somehow brought with her, which the unicorn loved the treats instantly, and he listened to her giving it a name, and then Sunny was commenting and asking why her elf friend had named the unicorn after the mythical horse from some lore or myth that she knows where the name came from. He couldn't believe that this is the very creature that was on the soulmate mark of his right arm when he saw it.**

**Then Hari and Sunny tensed when they seem to hear or sense something move from the forest and then they readied their weapons to shoot or strike at whatever is approaching towards them. The unicorn, now named as Arion from Hari, didn't seem to be fazed or react in defense at something that's coming, for it acted like it's familiar or knows what it is and was being calm about it. It didn't take long for whatever it is to appear into their sights, and then slowly Hari and Sunny lowered their weapons to almost stare in wonder and awe at the kind of magical creatures or beings they're seeing, and Thranduil couldn't help himself by gaping his mouth slightly wide open as he stared at the sights he's looking at before him.**

**The creatures or beings that came, were all human but with upper torsos of the body parts, as for their lower halves, is the complete bodies of horses, but the head part is that of the human torsos. Though they have pointed ears almost similar to the elves, it goes to show that these creatures are very different and mystical in nature that dwells in the forest. The half-human horse beings had bows and arrows as their weapons but when they came to confront the forest intruders, they were slightly stunned on seeing Hari and Sunny like they know what's beneath their magical disguises and then also shocked on seeing that one of them is close friends with the unicorn, who seemed to be glaring pointedly at them from behind Hari and Sunny as if daring them to attack his new friends if they try to. One of the human-horse beings, a female one approached them and told them to follow them to their small village in the forest for where they will stay for the night as they wanted Hari and Sunny to stay with them for the time being because of something of grave importance or something.**

**Thranduil was in awe of these creatures or magical beings, which they are called and known as Centaurs that are half-beings of human and horse, when Hari whispered to Sunny that she has heard of these beings and knows about them, thanks to her guardian mother. He was also stunned that they seem to revere his soulmate like she's the Elven Queen of the mystical Forbidden Forest when Hari and Sunny were led to the Centaurs' village, somewhere deep inside the forest. He stared a little stunned as each of them bowed down and almost kneeled their horse bodies at front in respect towards Hari as she walked past them when they got into the place and all of the other Centaurs of the herd saw them approach.**

**At first, he thought that they're paying respect towards her because she somehow made a friendship bond with the unicorn that's prancing proudly beside her and Sunny, but he realized that it is not the case, for he could tell that all of the Centaurs in the herd of the forest were greatly familiar with the Elves of Arda and he wondered about what kind of relations that these half-human horse creatures have with the Elves. He also noticed that the Centaurs are familiar with the dwarves as they nodded dimly to Sunny, but he noted that most of them have favored the elves like Hari. It didn't take long for Hari and Sunny to be led towards the leader of the Centaur herd and it turned out to be another female one, only this one is dark-colored type, with an ebony black horse body and dark-skinned human part with long braided black hair, tied in tribal style. He saw the female Centaur leader bowing down to Hari in respect as her other Centaurs have did and welcomed them in kind greeting to their village and their stay here.**

**The female Centaur introduced herself as Mira and that they will be given refreshments and a place for them to rest for the night before they return to the magic school early morning in the next day. The Centaur leader also commended and gave her grateful thanks to Hari on her brave part of saving one of the Unicorns of the forest and was pleased to see that she has made a friendship with it, for it is quite a gift to bond with a unicorn as a good companion. The leader Mira called for one of her kin, a male Centaur named Firenze, and ordered him to guide Hari and Sunny to where they need to stay and rest, and also bring them food and water.**

**Thranduil watched as the centaur Firenze nodded and followed his leader's orders as he gently gestured to Hari and Sunny to follow him and they did, with the unicorn Arion still following beside them, staying next to Hari's side. The male centaur led them to a makeshift tent, almost built similar like an outdoor horse stable as Firenze led them inside where there is a big soft hay-covered bed for them to rest on with a fur blanket on top. Both Hari and Sunny were surprised at the modest simplicity of this living space before Firenze told them to be comfortable as others will come to serve them food and water, and the male centaur turned and left them alone.**

Hari and Sunny exchanged uncertain looks to each other once the centaur named Firenze left them alone and then they made themselves comfortable by sitting down on the hay-bed covered with the fur blanket, while Arion the unicorn decided to lie down right next to Hari's side as it is comfortable to stick around beside her for the unicorn is becoming more fond of her affectionately.

"So what do you think that's all about?" Sunny asked Hari curiously as her elf friend was the one who told her the knowledge before about knowing about these Centaur beings. "Why would these guys want to talk to you anyway?"

Hari shrugged as she is also puzzled about this too, and replied to Sunny. "I don't know. But from what I know about everything that my mother Adriana had told me-it's that these Centaurs were among the beings in this world that the Elves had trusted to keep their races hidden from the magical wizards and witches. I don't know much of what had happened and how that kind of relationship came about, but from what was said about them, the Centaurs helped out the Elves into hiding from the other races and they are said to be magical guardians of the mystical forests like this one."

Sunny figured out part of this from what she deduced in her mind. "So basically, they're like you Elven guys being guardians of nature and animals, right?" Hari shrugged again in response to her as she's not sure that it is or not.

"Actually, it is slightly similar in that way, miss dwarf."

Both Hari and Sunny jumped and then stood up together when they heard the voice and saw that it was the Centaur leader Mira who had come in when they were having their conversation. They were surprised that both of them aren't aware of her coming in but Mira didn't seem to be fazed or offended at all when the two of them were having their talk about her and the Centaur herd.

Mira smiled at them and inquired. "Are you comfortable, milady?"

Hari smiled back, albeit nervously. "My friend Sunny and I are fine. Thank you for letting us stay for the night." The female Centaur nodded to her dimly before she moved to the side to let Firenze and another centaur come in as they brought in food and water to serve for their guests.

Hari slightly blushed when her stomach growled a little in response when she smelled the delicious food that is served and she blushed even brighter when her friend Sunny chuckled in amusement beside her. However, Sunny also blushed when her stomach also growled out soundly in hunger and the dwarf glared at her elf friend who giggled a little upon hearing it.

Mira smiled again upon hearing and noticing this but she didn't comment about it as she nodded to the two centaurs to leave them alone and they did. It wasn't long for them to have some snacks and take little drinks of the served water, and then after they finished, the centaur leader Mira focused on having the conversation she wanted to have with Hari. Hari looked at Mira curiously as she wondered what it is that the lady centaur wanted to talk to her about.

The female centaur gave a grave look as she glanced towards the content unicorn who was healed from its injuries thanks to Hari and Sunny. "I presume that you have seen and witnessed the foul dark creature that tried to hurt and slay the unicorn?" she asked calmly and the centaur's question surprised the two magical girls a bit before they nodded to her in reply.

Sunny said, "All I know is that it's a monstrous thing to try to kill a unicorn, and though we don't know what that dark wraith wanted from it, we drove it away before it was about to try to complete the job."

"It's a good thing you did, but unfortunately, I have to give you more bad news that this wraith has already slain a few more unicorns before." Mira said gravely.

Hari and Sunny were shocked to hear this and then Mira went on explaining that there were about seven unicorns during the course of a week of being attacked by that dark shadowy wraith and only two are dead while the other five are under the centaur's care and being treated and healed of their injuries and were safely near recovery. But what's more horrifying is that there was a horrifying reason why the wraith would dare to harm the unicorns.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong, but did you just say-that monstrous dark creature has been _drinking _their blood!?" Sunny exclaimed incredulously horrified. Mira looked like she wanted to deny it but she nodded again gravely in answer to the dwarf-girl. Hari wasn't looking any better as she was sickened at this horrible sinful crimes and she glanced back towards Arion like she's making sure that the unicorn she had saved was still alive and kicking.

"Is that thing crazy or something?! Once unicorn blood touches the lips of whoever dares to drink it-they'll be cursed to a half-life! Even those who were desperate from escaping death and such-both good or bad types of people!" Sunny cried out ranting almost loudly. Mira nodded solemnly at the dwarf-woman's words.

"Unfortunately, this foul being was desperate enough that he didn't hesitate on slaying the pure creatures and take their blood by force on doing so. From what my fellows have known little about it, this dark being seemed to be in the brink of death and would do anything to live again, even if its cursed as it is right now. But there's also something else." she added, giving a pointed look at them which made Hari and Sunny confused on seeing the dark and grave expression on the Centaur's face. "My fellows have noticed that the wraith has been lurking about impatiently at Hogwarts castle and looked like it wanted to barge itself inside but couldn't because of the magical barriers surrounding it. They also noticed that it somehow persuaded one of the people in there to break in and let the troll in before so that the wraith would get whatever it wants in there. The other centaurs who were watching in the shadows have noticed the wraith was furious when the break-in attempt failed and that thing somehow knows this."

Both Hari and Sunny's eyes widened again in shock upon recognizing and realizing what the Centaur leader has told them. They exchanged wide-eyed looks upon realizing that the dark wraith is the mastermind of the plot from before at the troll break-in and the three-headed monster dog killing someone as it was guarding its treasure. Mira looked like that she has already known this and about the unknown artifact that's being guarded inside Hogwarts school.

"That wraith is after the magic artifact that the foolish Headmaster placed it there and thought that it would be guarded inside. The foul creature is desperate to get it and he will not stop the horrible crimes he has done within this forest until it gets what it wants from inside the magic school." the female Centaur said solemnly ominous.

Hari knew what the Centaur is asking from her and Sunny, as she had known from some of her knowledge about the Centaurs. She said reassuredly to her. "Rest assured, we'll do everything we can to stop this dark creature from obtaining what he wants and ensure that no more innocent creatures get killed by this wraith." Sunny looked at her friend dubiously silent as if asking how the bloody hell are they going to do that.

**Thranduil watched as the Centaur leader was happy and reassured over this and she bowed her head again in respect to Hari and Sunny. Then the female leader stood and left the two alone so that they would finish what's left of their drinks and food and then go to sleep in the makeshift tent they were offered to stay for the night. It didn't take long for them to finish and then set it aside for the other centaurs to get it when they came to pick them up. Hari settled herself to lie and sleep on the unicorn's side which Arion didn't mind it at all on having the disguised elf sleep on it. Thranduil became amused a little when the unicorn snorted huffily at Sunny as if the dwarf is an exception on having her sleep next to it. Sunny gave a slightly offended look but then she shrugged and then settled herself to sleep on the soft hay bed, almost a fair distance away from sleeping Hari and watchful unicorn Arion.**

**It was the next morning that Hari and Sunny woke up and then they were escorted kindly from some of the Centaurs, including the leader Mira herself towards the magic school. They exchanged goodbyes and Hari patted Arion on its snout fondly as the unicorn will stay with the Centaur herd for its safety and then both Hari and Sunny went under the magic invisibility cloak and went back inside the school before the others woke up early and noticed their absence.**

**They managed to make it back on time before the little and big children woke up to get ready for their classes of the day. Thranduil watched as Hari and Sunny made it quickly into their private rooms and then start discussing about the research they need to deal with about knowing what kind of magic artifact is hidden within the school and finding out why the dark wraith is after it. They decided to take on the research at the library since the answers might be there and that's what they did as Hari stayed on the table, pretending to do some homework when she's actually keeping watch at the head librarian and Sunny left to search and get the books that might have the answers what they're looking for.**

**Hari was nearly startled when Sunny came running back after finding what she was looking for so fast already, and then slammed the heavy big book on the table soundly. The head librarian heard the slightly loud noise and hushed sharply which made Sunny blush and then mumble aloud in apology at her. Then Hari leaned closer as Sunny opened the book and pointed out what was the exact possible magic artifact that was hidden inside the magic school and being guarded.**

**Thranduil leaned over and saw that the dwarf is pointing out what is being read and known to be the Philosopher's Stone. A magical artifact created by an Istari alchemist that can turn any object into gold, or grant its user the Elixir of Life, meaning granting anyone immortality. It didn't take long for Thranduil to realize, as well as Hari and Sunny to solve and find out the very answer on what the dark wraith outside the magic school is after.**

"We need to show this to the school faculty and the Headmaster." Hari suddenly said after they found the answer and reason why the attacks occured, and what the dark wraith lurking outside is going after.

Sunny nodded with her face grimacing slightly. "I hate the idea that we have to be the ones to show this to the teachers of this magic school…but needs are a must so that no more innocents would get hurt from the crossfire."

Hari also agreed at Sunny's words as she felt like not wanting to meet them-especially Headmaster Dumbledore, for there is something about that old wizard that she really doesn't like. However, Hari knows that the professors of this school must know about this urgently and do something about it like increasing their defenses of the magic school or move away the magical artifact to another safe place or something else. So Hari and Sunny hastily left the library and went to the direction to where the main office that's where the Headmaster and the other teachers are gathered together. It wasn't long for them to know where it is exactly as they stood in front of a gargoyle which is the entrance guard to Dumbledore's main office and that Hari and Sunny knew that the other professors would be in there too for they had learned early about the faculty meeting since they were absent from the Great Hall than they usually be whenever the students gather for meal-times.

Sunny thought deeply. "If I remember correctly, the Headmaster has a thing for sweets," she said. "Magical sweets precisely, so maybe one of them could be the password to this?"

Then she and Hari started rattling off random sweets to the stone guard but it didn't move nor did it magically speak in response to them. But when Hari offered Cockroach Cluster as a joke, the gargoyle moved suddenly when she said that and it opened and revealed the entrance for her and her friend. Both of them exchanged looks for a surprised silent moment before Sunny exclaimed. "Gross! The Headmaster likes those kinds of sweets too?!"

Hari hid her disgusted grimace at this as she moved forward first, taking the lead with Sunny hastily following behind her as they went inside to meet with the professors. However, the two of them became shocked that when they reached inside the office, they found all the various teachers and faculty staff slumped unconscious in their seats, lying on the floors, or lying on the big table that's laid out for them for tea and chat, and all of them looked like they died from poison or something.

Hari gasped and she quickly ran and checked on the fallen teachers while Sunny was inspecting their empty cups and other mugs. "Oh no…" Hari said softly when she noted that they're all out of it and looked at her friend worriedly. "Sunny, are they-?"

Sunny instantly shook her head in a negative after she took one keen sniff at one of the cups she picked up and studied it. "Nope. They're not poisoned or dead from something. They've all been drugged by a sleeping potion. It knocked them all out pretty good." she said. Hari sighed with relief at this, but then she focused on the situation in front of her sight and her eyes narrowed upon noticing something off of the scene she's seeing right now.

**Thranduil also studied the situation as he sees that something is off as well, and then Hari voiced out her thoughts as she points out that the cowardly turban-head professor Quirrel is missing and Sunny noticed this once she takes a look around too. It wasn't long for the disguised elf and dwarf women to think that maybe Quirrel might be involved and somehow allied with the enemy or being taken hostage by the dark wraith itself. However, it seems that their theories will have to wait because they realized the gravity of the heavy situation right now since all the professors have been forced to sleep by the potion and that they'll need to stop the perpetrator from stealing the stone.**

**Thranduil didn't like this at all but he knew from Hari's expression that they have no choice but to do this themselves, for they are the only ones who know about this and that they are trained enough to fight against whoever the enemy is and prevent him from stealing the stone so that the dark wraith would regain its body or something worse. He watched as Hari and Sunny hastily went back to their private rooms to grab for the weapons and prepare themselves for a possible fight ahead, as they decided to go through the guardian traps and try to go for the stone first before the enemy does. It wasn't long until he watched and followed them as they go straight to the third floor corridor under the magic invisible cloak. But when they got inside quietly through the door to face against its first guardian, Thranduil, Hari, and Sunny stared in disbelief as the enemy had already gone through the first trap.**

Both Hari and Sunny stared at the three-headed dog, the same creature they encountered from before, and the magic-playing harp that's enchanting it to deep slumber, back and forth.

"Seriously?!" Sunny exclaimed incredulously. "Just play some music and the beast falls straight to sleep!?"

Hari shrugged, "Since this was Hagrid's pet, this must have been his method on calming him down."

"Of course it is! Ugh-that giant seriously need to get his head checked and straightened out!" Sunny ranted softly and rolling her eyes.

Hari sighed and then she and her friend focused on the trap door that's beneath the giant monster dog's feet and they hurriedly and carefully pushed the paws out of the way so that they can get into the trap door before the magical music stops playing and the guardian will wake up. Once they opened the trap door and immediately jumps down into the darkness of the hole, the two of them could hear the monster dog awakening when the music stopped and they were glad that they made it out in time as they go to whatever the next trap is.

They landed into something soft and sort of wriggly when they jumped down and Hari and Sunny try to look around with their sharp eyes in the darkness as if trying to discern what they just landed on and finding out where they are now. But it didn't take long for the danger to be realized when Hari finally sensed something in horror and shouted out to her friend.

"Sunny!"

"What? AH! The bloody hell?!" Sunny suddenly curses out yelling too.

There were sudden tendrils of vine-like plants from the thing that they landed on and the vines instantly wrapped around Sunny's waist, tightening like a crushing vise as she struggled to break free, and Hari was doing the same when the moving plant tendrils went on wrapping her around and trying to crush her to death.

"What in great Mahal is this!?" Sunny exclaimed as she managed to pull out one of her sharp daggers and started slicing the tendrils one by one but more kept moving to tie her up and try to wrap her tight in death grip.

"Devil's Snare! A deadly magical plant that kills anyone or anything that moves if you're on it! This must be another one of the guardian traps to guard the artifact!" Hari cried as she also pulled out a sharp dagger and started slicing too but more vines kept trying to wrap her and kill her.

"I sure hope you know what it's weakness is!" Sunny cried out as she continued slicing, almost being choked of her breath when one vine nearly crushed her but she cut it on time before another tendril wraps around her again.

Hari tries to remember and focus on what the magic plant's weakness, while trying to stop the vines from strangling her to death, and like a flash of lightning, she got it. She wasn't able to reach out and try to pull out her wand, so it looks like she'll be doing this without it.

'_INFLAMARAE MAXIMUS_!' Hari quickly intoned the fire spell into a powerful one and instantly a big blasting ball of fire strikes into the center of the magical plant and then the Devil's Snare seemed to sound like it's shrieking in terror and pain as all the vines get away from both Hari and Sunny and then dropped them down into the next floor below.

**Thranduil sighed with relief that they made it through the trap of that magical killer plant and he watched as Hari and Sunny were dropped deeper into the next floor below and this time, Hari and Sunny quickly took out their weapons and have them on hand at the ready so that they wouldn't be caught off-guard again from the previous trap. The two women looked around, saw the door that signifies it's the entrance to whatever the next trap is, both exchanging wary looks before Hari moved first to open it and go into the unknown room.**

**This time, Thranduil was a little intrigued by this sort of complicated trap that Hari and Sunny are going into and the two girls were curious and interested as well when they saw numerous keys fluttering around with enchanted wings and there was a single broom floating silently in front of them. It wasn't long for Sunny to figure out what the trap is and she was snorting with disbelief upon seeing the simplicity of the trap as she explained it to her friend Hari. The dwarf girl told her that they need to find the exact key which fits the lock on the door that goes to the next trap room they'll be going through. Hari understood and she quickly zeroed in on which is the exact key and found it, as it fluttered around with a slightly broken and limp wing, which shows that the enemy was ahead of them again and solved the puzzle of the Charms trap. Thranduil watched as his pair gets on the broom gracefully and then swiftly flies to capture the key without any problems, landed and then handed it over to Sunny so that she'll have a turn into opening the door for them to go to the next trap room.**

Hari and Sunny looked back at the closed door where they have passed the Charms trap as it shuts magically behind them once they gotten through.

"Huh…if I didn't know any better, I think that kind of trap was a little too easy than the Devil's Snare thing." Sunny remarked a bit lightly. Hari shook her head at her words, as she knew that the other traps they'll be facing won't be as easy as the two they had already passed through.

When they moved to the next room, they were almost startled on seeing another troll that looked to be the same kind from before that invaded into the school, but then Hari and Sunny were relieved on seeing it unconscious like it was knocked out by something. However, seeing this strange and unusual sight, it deepened Hari and Sunny's suspicions that Quirrel might be doing this for the dark wraith as he seemed to be working for the enemy, and they thought that his cowardly self was a cover-up of whatever his true personality is.

But they shook those thoughts for later again, because there are still other trap rooms that they'll have to go through. When they went through another door, they saw a gigantic chess set with the black side empty of two spaces of the Queen and Knight, and they wondered what kind of trap this is until it came to them in an instant split-second on realizing what this is.

"Um…Hari? This won't be like-_real _magical chess, right?" Sunny inquired worriedly when the sudden thought came to her. Hari didn't answer as she moved to take the empty space of the Black Queen would be and decided to try it out as Sunny reluctantly went to the empty Black Knight space.

Just as they took their places in those empty spots, they heard noise and turned to see one of the White Pawns move first and the magical chess game was on.

Hari looked around and then pointed at one of the black pawns and shouted. "Pawn 5! Move to D5!"

The black pawn moved slowly and stopped right across diagonally beside the white pawn. And like in response or answering Sunny's question, the white pawn drawing both of its swords and then sliced the black pawn beside it into pieces, making Sunny and Hari stare at it stunned shock as the white has taken the black.

Hari gulped as she said dryly to Sunny. "Yes, my friend. This is going to be _exactly _like real magic's chess!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you're a master of this game, huh?" Sunny piped lightly, almost making Hari glare at her, a bit offended at her remark.

But then she brush it off and Hari continued the chess game and played it with her commanding moves with the other black pieces at their side of the gigantic magical chess board. It wasn't long until she wins the game, though it was a tense moment when the last moves of the White Queen had two options of taking out the other Black Knight or Sunny but then Hari was relieved when the White Queen chose to take out the Black Knight instead of her friend. Hari made her last move on checkmate the White King and it bowed on its knees before her and his crown and sword was taken off to show that she won the chess game.

Once they were done with this chess trap, they quickly moved to the next room and then Hari and Sunny noticed the small table with various potions on its surface, and a scroll that is written with some sort of riddle on it. But when they get in close range to the potions table, a sudden magical circle of fire surrounded and trapped them so that they would be unable to get out, even with magic spells or means. Though Hari and Sunny tried, nothing happened that dispersed the magic fiery circle so it didn't take long for them to realize that they just need to solve the puzzle on which potion on the table will get them out of there.

It didn't take long for Hari to realize the logic of the puzzle in the scroll's riddle and then she points out two bottles and said to Sunny. "One of these two potion bottles will send me straight to the last trap room where the stone is. And the second one will send you straight outside back to the forbidden corridor."

Sunny looked at the potion bottle which Hari points out that goes to the Stone's trap room intensely. "Is there any way we could divide it for both of us?"

Hari shook her head in a negative. "Even if we divide it, the potion won't work. It can only work for one person."

"Oh crap! That means you'll be facing Quirrell-or whoever the enemy that might be already there in the last trap room-alone! Damn it, Hari! Don't do it!" Sunny snapped at her vehemently.

"Sunny, there's no other way!" Hari snapped at her back. "The dark wraith won't stop with its quest on getting the stone, and we can't let it get its hands on it to somehow regain its body back or give it immortality as the knowledge about it says so! I'm going and besides-I have my weapons with me and I'm not entirely helpless on using them and such."

Sunny admits to herself that Hari is quite skilled as a fighting warrior, but she worries for her elf friend because there's no telling that she'll be able to fight off against the enemy if he uses dark magic against her, despite that Hari knows some defensive and offensive magic spells to counter-attack against it. Still, she didn't like the idea that her friend is going alone against the possible suspect known as Prof. Quirrel or some unknown dark enemy that might be on the last trap room. But seeing that Hari is determined, Sunny rummages around her magic pack and gave her a few Runestones in addition to her Elven weapons.

"Take these and be careful with using them," Sunny said to her firmly as Hari looked at the carved magical stones she's holding in one hand when her dwarf friend gave them to her. "The gray stones with white markings are magical smoke-screens, and the black stones with red markings are magical exploding bombs. They activate upon thrown on impact, so as I said be careful upon using them. It's just in case you need them when you find yourself outnumbered or something."

"Thank you, Sunny," Hari said sincerely to her friend as she pockets them on her side so that she could easily reach for them when needed.

Sunny snorted and then glared pointedly at her. "Don't thank me yet, until you get out of this alive. Because if you don't-by great Eru himself, I'm going to find a way into magically resurrecting you back and whack you silly with my ax, if you end up recklessly getting yourself killed or something!"

Hari smiled at her friend and then she became serious as she took the potion bottle and was ready to drink it and go to the next room where she will be facing the enemy that's possibly there first before her. First, she hands over the potion bottle for Sunny that will get her back to the forbidden corridor, and even though she was still reluctant to leave her, Sunny drinks it all and Hari watched as her dwarf friend disappears magically before her eyes as the potion teleported her out.

Then she tensed, preparing herself again to be ready and then drinks the potion that will magically teleport her to the trap room where the stone is. Once she feels the tingle and closes her eyes so that she won't feel dizzy during the magical trip, she opened her eyes and found herself in some dark stone altar-like room and she became confused and puzzled when Hari sees a large mirror in the center of it.

However, Hari became fully on guard and tensed as she brought out her bow and then readied one arrow out from her quiver as she moved forward cautiously towards the mirror while looking around to make sure that the enemy might be hidden somewhere or some trap might attack her from somewhere in the dark room.

When nothing happened, Hari was now near to the mirror, gazing at the clear reflection of herself, wondering about what kind of mirror is this and curious to know why it's there. At first, Hari wonders whether this might be some sort of magic mirror but then it turns out that her thoughts became true when somehow images shimmered beside her and her eyes nearly widen upon seeing her guardian mother Adriana standing beside her, smiling at her as if she's proud of what she accomplished even though she hasn't yet.

She looked around swiftly as if making sure that it was a trick or illusion of sorts and when she found nothing and looked back to the mirror, she saw that her guardian is still there, but this time she isn't alone. Two more images appeared beside her and Hari became more shocked upon recognizing her Elven parents as they shimmered into clear sight beside Adriana and they were also smiling proudly for their daughter.

Hari almost became tearful at this on seeing their happy and proud faces towards her but then she shakes it off and tries to figure out what kind of magical trap this mirror can do to her. It didn't take long for her to find the strange carved writing above the mirror, engraved on top of its frame, and she stared puzzled at its name as it says 'Mirror of Erised'. Then there was a strange phrase below that title and it took about a split-second for her to solve and deduce what the phrase means as it seemed to be written and carved backwards.

_'I SHOW NOT YOUR FACE, BUT YOUR HEART'S DESIRE'_

That is what it says on the carved written phrase above the mirror. Hari figured it out and when she looked to the mirror, she saw the images of her guardian and parents disappearing, and it showed her another image of herself, only it made her confused.

"Huh…I look beautiful when I'm older? Is this what you want to show me? I don't think that one of my heart's desires would be myself being vain and shallow." Hari said out loud, murmuring to herself with a raised brow to her other self in the enchanted magic mirror, that seemed to be dressed up in some sort of medieval royal-like silver gown, complete with a silver tiara on her head.

Hari's magic mirror-being seemed to giggle with amusement and shook her head in a negative to reply in silent answer that this is not what she wanted to show her.

**Then Thranduil's eyes widened in stunned shock when he saw the mirror seem to shimmer another image to appear at his soulmate's sights and saw himself appearing next to Hari's mirror self and he has a loving expression on his face towards the other and both of them held hands together, to show that the two of them are soul-mates.**

**He knew from the look on his pair's face that Hari has also figured out who the other being was that appeared next to her mirror self and he smiled widely on seeing the wonder and awe as she stared at her mirror self's partner.**

"Is this…is this who I think it is?" Hari asked softly in shock and wonder, whispering this as if not wishing for this other image to disappear from her mirror self.

As if to answer her, their soul-mate marks started glowing magically from both their right arms and showed faint images of whatever their marks are depicted of. Hari couldn't see what her soulmate's marks look like but she could see that he looked to be some sort of Elven noble from the way he is dressed up so royal-like also with the crown he's wearing on his head. Hari thought that he must be some sort of Elven king but his appearance doesn't seem to be too grand and royal-like for her to know if he is or not.

She didn't realize that she was staring so much at her soulmate pair, trying to memorize and remember what he looks like always, her hand slowly reaching out like she wanted to touch that mirror-image for real, but then she didn't notice that her mirror self seemed to see something from behind her and was alarmed, as if the magical mirror was a sentient being as well.

The image of her soulmate disappeared and Hari couldn't help it as she protested out loud. "Hey! That's not fair! Bring him back! I'm not-!"

That's when Hari noticed to her confusion that her mirror self is shouting at her desperately in a soundless voice after she had seen the mirror-being shoving some sort of red gem-like stone into her pocket by her side, where she also puts the Runestones her friend Sunny gave her before.

"Run?" Hari voiced out loud as it didn't take long enough for her to figure out what her mirror self is telling her. "Why would I run…?"

"Give me the stone, girl."

Hari gasped and she swiftly turned around and saw Professor Quirrell who had been standing behind her and had watched her the whole time when she had been looking into the magical Mirror of Desire.

The turban-head professor is acting differently from his stuttering self before but Hari could easily tell from the cold and evil countenance radiating from him is that this person now facing her is his true nature.

It was a good thing that she still had her bow and arrow out but when she took aim and tried to shoot, the wizard struck first, striking a spell to disarm her and throw her weapons away but Hari wasn't fazed at this as she quickly grabs some of the Runestones and threw it straight at the ground, activating the magical smokescreens so that she could disappear from the wizard's sight and be able to hide away from him.

Once she did, she managed to calm herself so that he wouldn't find her and Hari was so glad that she had her invisible cloak with her to hide from him. Quirrell wasn't fazed at this as he searched around for her, but then Hari becomes a little creeped out when she hears a second dark raspy voice speaking from somewhere and it's as if it's right beside the turban-head man or something.

**Thranduil tensed, hating this so much on just standing by and watching helplessly as his pair Hari hides away in the shadows, trying to fight back against a skilled dark enemy Istari that's lurking around looking for her, and won't hesitate to kill her to grab the magical stone she now has on her. Then he tensed more when he heard the raspy dark voice that Hari is also hearing and he wondered where it came from and why it sounded so familiar to him. Then he watched as the turban-head man winced a little as the raspy voice almost screeched loudly in fury and demanding that Hari shows herself right now before they might do drastic measures into revealing her. When Hari didn't come out, the raspy voice snarled and told his Istari servant to reveal him so that Hari would see the horror she's facing against. The Istari protested a little to his master that he's not strong enough, but the voice reprimanded him that he is and ordered him to do it. It didn't take long for both Thranduil and Hari to stare in shocked horror at the monstrosity of the dark Istari's face that is attached on the back of the Istari's head when he took off his turban wrap.**

**Thranduil was almost sickened at the sight of this kind of dark magic the dark Istari has done to himself to become some sort of parasite attaching to the Istari teacher, and Hari wasn't looking any better as she turns away from the sight and closes her eyes shut like she's trying to erase the nauseating image on her head of the two-faced dark Istari. Then the dark Istari parasite hissed out aloud and tried to tempt Hari into coming out with enticing promises that he will grant her power or wealth if only she gives him the stone that he wanted from her.**

**Thranduil watched guardedly at the dark Istari as Hari refused to come out of hiding, and she seemed to be thinking deeply over what to do on how to fight against him. But the two-faced Istari, the dark wraith one has lost his impatience and demanded his servant to force her out, and then Quirrel waved his wand and a sudden ring of fire started forming in a line behind the pillars in the room, and Hari was grateful that she had the magic invisible cloak to hide herself as she moved from her spot into another, which she decided to hide behind the magic mirror as the dark Istari continues searching around for her. The Elven-king became worried for his pair as he witnessed this and wondered on what Hari is going to do to fight against the dark Istari, which he knew that the dark one seemed more powerful than her, despite that she's skilled and also wields magic too.**

Hari managed to hold back her slightly agitated breathing from sounding so loud so that the two-faced Quirrel would find her, and she curses to herself on knowing that she's out of her league against him, even though she's skilled in fighting and only just learned the basics of defensive magic and using it to fight.

She decided to take a chance on distracting him and try to use the magic mirror again, so that maybe it might help her into how to defeat the dark two-faced wizard she's facing against. She threw more smokescreen Runestones right near the enemy and they exploded on impact, startling him and blinding him of his senses almost completely. And once Hari sees that he's engulfed in the smoke and distracted for a while before it disperses, she quickly moves to reveal herself to look at the reflection of the magic mirror.

"I don't suppose you could be able to help me out on getting me out of here?" Hari whispers softly at the mirror. She sighs when she saw her mirror self shaking her head in a negative towards her. "Great…"

But then her mirror self started gesturing wildly to her and it didn't take long for Hari as she deduced quickly what her mirror self is telling her what she must do. "Destroy the stone?" she asked confused. Her mirror self nodded vigorously at her and she's gesturing urgently that she must do it quickly before the enemy gets her as it disappears, leaving the magic mirror blank.

Hari wondered whether this plan will work, but she knew that there's no other way for herself to escape from the enemy or fight against it, so she decided to play this idea out and see how it turns out. Hari looks around carefully, trying to find a good spot to destroy the magic stone. After she did, Hari checked to make sure that the enemy was still distracted and once she puts the stone into the ground and let it lie there very still, she didn't hesitate to use her sword as a slicing hammer of sorts and she crushed it to pieces with shattering breaking sounds.

Hari quickly hides under her magic cloak as she hears the enemy hearing the breaking sound and the parasitic face almost screeches out in fury upon hearing it and demanded his servant to see what happened. She waited for her chance when she saw the servant finding the broken pieces of the magic stone and it collapses down on its knees, mourning pathetically and begging his dark master to forgive him as he said that the stone had been destroyed. The snake-like visage of a face at the back of Quirrel's head snarled furiously, both enemies not knowing that invisible Hari is slowly approaching to strike with her sword from behind and her stab was struck true and swift as she plunged her sword to where the heart is from the back and to the front.

Then Hari backs away quickly as she watched at Quirrel with the possessed snake-like face on his head died and crumbled into dust and pieces before her, along with her Elven sword still stuck on him, that seemed to melt into a mulchy mess. She stared at the dusty and mud-like pile on the very spot right next to the destroyed Philosopher's stone as if expecting something to happen and then it did and she backed away, quickly drawing her bow and arrow when a dark smoke started emerging out from the muddy dusty pile. It gave an unearthly inhuman scream of fury and Hari watched as it flies away, leaving the trap room to find another host to possess or something.

After Hari made sure that the dark wraith is gone, she looked at the pile of ashes of the dead professor and the mulchy mess of her sword, she went closer to carefully remove what remains of her sword so that there won't be any evidence left behind that she was there. And it was a good thing that she did, for she heard noises again and she knew that it must be the other professors and the Headmaster himself as they woke up from their sleeping potion state and went to check onto the stone to see if it's still there or not. Hari quickly put the sword remains into her magic bag and quickly hides herself out of sight under her magic cloak again, and she kept quiet and calm as her thoughts became true when the other professors and Headmaster Dumbledore came right inside, canceling the fire spell that surrounded the trap room and looked around for the intruder or the stone.

It didn't take long for some of them to notice the ashy remains and the broken pieces of the stone, and one called out to Dumbledore of his findings and he came over to see. Hari could see that he looked disappointed upon seeing the destroyed stone pieces and he seemed furious over something when he looked around more and found nothing or nobody else that's in the room, but Hari shook those thoughts away for later as she needs to sneak out before the wizards and witches might notice that she's there in her magic invisible cloak.

So she carefully moved around them, without making any noise or tingling any senses in their radar, and when she found the very spot where they had come from as they entered into the trap room, she took it and left in a hurry, soundless and swift like the wind itself.

Hari managed to find her way out underneath her magic cloak and have reached the forbidden corridor. Just as she was silently moving away from the place, keeping a distance far away from it, she nearly jumped in surprise when Sunny had been waiting for her and then somehow sensed her even when she was invisible and pulled her into a secluded corner.

Hari sighed with relief on seeing her friend who made it out safely before and took off her cloak so that Sunny will also be relieved to see that she's okay.

"By Mahal and great Eru himself! I was getting worried when you didn't come out of there as those Istari guys got inside-what happened?!" Sunny demanded.

"Later. Let's go back to our rooms before they might come out and find us," Hari whispered to her, and though Sunny wanted to know now, she nodded in understanding and both Hari and Sunny got under the magic cloak again and went back to their private dorms.

It didn't take long to get there, and then Hari started telling Sunny all about it from what she encountered from the magic mirror and the two-faced dark wizard. Sunny was horrified and sickened upon hearing this and the kind of dark magic that got the wraith to possess the former Defense professor and she nodded satisfied when Hari told her that she killed him.

"Good riddance, I say!" Sunny huffed.

Hari sighed, "Unfortunately, I think the wraith still lives, Sunny. I saw it myself when it emerged from the ashes of Quirrel and it fled just as Dumbledore and the other professors came in. Not to mention-my sword was the only thing that got damaged during that time."

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked confused.

Hari sighed again and then decided to show her so that she'll see it to believe it.

Sunny blinked confused when Hari opened some kind of sack before her and looked inside it. Once she did, her eyes widened in shock upon recognizing the mess and looked at Hari incredulously.

"Whoa! What the heck happened?! Don't tell me that was your sword!?" she exclaimed stunned.

Hari just nodded at her grimly, looking sad that the Elven sword gifted from her guardian mother was ruined into this kind of mess.

"Damn…well, at least this gives me the good excuse on fixing that back to normal!" Sunny quips with a bright smile as if seeing the melted sword doesn't bother her at all.

Hari blinked in puzzlement at her friend's sudden words and the dwarf-girl told her that she could easily repair it to rights and Hari was grateful for that and promised to repay her but Sunny brushed it off as this task will be done free of charge because they're best friends.

It wasn't long until the next day, there wasn't any announcements concerning the forbidden corridor and the stone, except Dumbledore announced that the matter has now been settled and that the corridor is no longer forbidden, which got Sunny to roll her eyes knowingly at her friend Sunny in secret exchange which she smiled back at this.

Even though, the two of them noticed a little that Dumbledore was staring straight at Hari, as he tried to be discreet, both of them still decided to each other that they will come back to Hogwarts for the next two years as they still needed to learn more and gaining knowledge of finding ways back to Arda.

It wasn't long until the end of school year of their first one that they are now packed up after getting their grades, which they scored high, and they are ready to leave the magic school and go back to their respective hidden homes.

Hari smiled at her friend Sunny as they sat together same as usual just like last time from the first one they had met together. "Until we meet again the next year, Sunny?" she inquired.

Sunny smiled back and nodded at her. "You bet we will, Hari!"

Both girls giggled as they exchanged their pinkie-promise finger-shake again to make their solid promise to one another on coming back the next year at the magic school of Hogwarts.

**Then Thranduil noticed that the Dream-sharing is ending as the surroundings faded and he knew that it will be the next time he will see his soulmate in what happens next on the second year of that magic school.**

OOOOO

After the Dream-sharing ended with Thranduil waking up from it, he didn't hesitate to meet up with his friends and Gandalf and tell them again of what transpired of the events that happened and everything with his soulmate pair.

Elrond's eyes widened almost big on his face as he exclaimed out loud incredulously. "A baby _dragon_?!"

Thranduil nodded curtly while his ash blue eyes glinted coldly with fury. "Yes. And that Istari giant of a fool actually wanted to keep it, like with his three-headed dog monster pet-even when it bit my soulmate and nearly killed her with its poisonous venom! Thank the Valar, her dwarf friend was fully prepared with her things and had a dragon antidote, in case they might encounter one."

Both Lady Galadriel and Gandalf stared at King Thranduil uneasily when they saw the fury radiating in his eyes and whole body, almost steaming like a teapot being overheated by the fire.

Then Gandalf spoke out loud, like he's trying to change the subject to calm Thranduil's rising temper. "And you said that your pair has managed to defeat this Dark Lord who had tried to steal the magic stone that can regain his body and grants immortality?"

It worked for Thranduil calmed down from his temper, which is surprisingly quick, and smiled widely upon remembering how his soulmate had fought against the dark Istari enemy and was very proud of seeing it. "Yes, you should've seen her fight against that abomination. I've never felt so proud of watching her defeat that creature after she had destroyed the stone and it distracted it."

Galadriel smiled mysteriously as she asked. "And I presume that your soulmate now knows what you look like, thanks to that magical mirror?"

Thranduil nodded, smiling wider at this. "Yes. It turns out that finding out who is her other soulmate pair, is one of her heart's desires, besides discovering and seeing her parents."

"Such a fascinating magical artifact. That it shows a person's heart's desires as they look upon the mirror," Gandalf mused with interest in his eyes as he pondered thoughtfully over it, thinking about what he might see for himself if he were to gaze upon the magical mirror. Elrond almost chuckled out loud upon seeing his Istari friend's face full of interest and wonder over the story-telling from Thranduil about his soulmate in the other world.

After they made some small talk more about Thranduil and his soulmate in the Dream-sharing, they decided to stay a little longer to find out more about what will happen in the next year Thranduil's pair will be going through.

Little did they and the Elven-King Thranduil know, is that the second year where Hari will be going through next, will reveal more about the dark enemies Hari will be facing again, and more revelations and surprises will be uncovered on what will happen with Thranduil's soulmate then.

OOOOO

**Thranduil looked around curiously as he returned to the Dream-sharing of his soulmate pair and he realized that this must be the new school year Hari is going through with her dwarf friend Sunny when he saw them going straight to their private dorms after they had their meals in the gathering Great Hall when they arrived to the magic school.**

**He also noticed that they're still friends and mentors to the younger students, Neville and Hermione. But then he noticed that there's a new child among their mix, but this one is donning the robes and symbol of Ravenclaw House. He wondered who this little girl is and why she looks like she's also an Elven in disguise, same as Hari.**

**It looks like that his soulmate is fond of the little blonde child and was coaxing her to join them but then the young girl refused as she needed to join her House-mates in Ravenclaw, but she promised that she'll come by so that Hari and Sunny will mentor her in their private study sessions together with Hermione and Neville. He wonders what is so special about this young child that Hari is trying to get her close to her side and it's like his pair has designated herself the position as a guardian of sorts. He will be getting answers about that soon as he watched Hermione and Neville going to their respective quarters in the Gryffindor dorms while Hari and Sunny went to the same private dorms they have for themselves.**

**It wasn't long as days pass by and it was usually the same like the last year before upon they've gone through in the magic school. However, he became more displeased and upset that Hari and Sunny's new Defense teacher of the new school year is even worse than the last one before. Thranduil could easily tell that this Istari has not battled with magic and has no knowledge of Defense magic at all, but he basks in the attention from all women in various ages and preens himself with his self-narcissism on his so-called handsome good looks.**

**It was good that Hari and Sunny were the only ones who were not fooled or blinded by this Istari teacher as they exchanged disgusted looks secretly from the man's gaze and decided to themselves again that they will be dismissing this subject on the new school year so that they won't learn any useless things from this so-called fake Defense teacher. It was also the same with the Divination subject as the Istari teacher prattle on her fake predictions of death onto one of the students, as she had moved on from Hari, much to her and Thranduil's disgust upon this.**

**It's fortunate that the other subjects are still good and there are some of them getting better than last year. However, the only thing that Thranduil will be focusing on is what sort of new dangers or threats that might harm his soulmate pair for this year. Even though it looks like that the school year they'll be going through for the second time will be peaceful, the Elven-King knew better as his sharp senses seemed to feel that this is almost like the calm before the storm.**

**It looks his foreboding dark thoughts became true when he watched by silently as Hari and Sunny were in their private rooms, discussing about the young girl that Hari was so fond of, and he was surprised upon hearing them talk about what Hari had discovered about her.**

"Did you just say that this girl Luna can make predictions? And she's not even aware of it?!" Sunny asked amazed upon the revelation given by Hari when she voiced her thoughts about the new girl named Luna who is sorted in the Ravenclaw house. "Wow! So she's a Seer?"

"I don't think she's a Seer, Sunny-I think she's an Oracle. A rare one, to be exact." Hari said as she thought deeply about the ethereal blond girl and saw something beneath her dreamy persona when she came to the magic school. "There's also the theory that she might be an Elf in hiding-like me."

"Say what now!?" Sunny exclaimed shocked at this knowledge.

Hari quickly shushed her to be silent and looked around as if someone might be listening into their private conversation, even though their rooms are still enchanted and shielded with silencing runes.

"How do you know that for sure?!" her dwarf friend demanded.

"The charms she's been wearing on her earrings and necklace. I can sense Elven magic on them to hide her true appearance from others. That's how I thought that she might be hidden just like us." Hari said. Then she frowned like she thought of something else and voiced it out before Sunny was about to ask her upon noticing the changing expressions on her face. "Also-I don't think that young Luna knows that she is an Elf. Something must have happened that the child was unaware of her true heritage, but I won't know what it is until I speak to her more and try to convince her that we're not going to harm her or something."

Sunny blinked when Hari said that and she's confused on how a hidden Elf like the girl Luna could not know about being a hidden Elf herself. Hari seem to read her friend's thoughts and answers her the reason why.

"I can tell whether a person was acting genuinely or trying to hide themselves upon their very beings," Hari explains simply. "My guardian mother taught me about this early on and I was glad to be very skilled into observing anyone else in our presence, including such as someone deceptive like that Headmaster Dumbledore."

Sunny blinked again and then she nodded in understanding, then her eyes narrowed upon hearing what Hari had said about the Headmaster of the magic school. "Is he still staring at you with those twinkling beady eyes?" she demanded in a dangerous tone like she's going to magically summon her favorite axe weapon and hack the old bearded wizard to pieces.

Hari sighed and solemnly nodded. "He still is. I don't know what in great Eru is his problem with me-but I've been ignoring it since all he does was just stare upon me."

"Aren't you worried at all that Dumbledore might decide to try something else to get your certain attentions or something?" Sunny inquired her friend, concerned about these kinds of thoughts she suddenly has in her head.

Hari shook her head in a negative. "No. I know that the old man knows better than to try something against me. I can see it clearly that he won't even try to use magic to get to me or something."

"Yeah…somehow, that does not comfort me at all, even when you say that," Sunny said dryly.

"Sunny, relax. I'll be fine. Besides-like I said, he won't try anything because I already put a magic tracker on him so that I'll be able to sense whenever he's coming to approach me for a nefarious reason of sorts, even under hidden disguise or magic camouflage or something like that." Hari said with a mischievous grin.

"When in great Mahal did you do that, you sly Elf?!" Sunny exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

Hari just grinned at her friend, not revealing her secret to the dwarf on what she did.

**Thranduil was impressed with his soulmate that she had thought ahead and made sure that the old beady-eyed Istari doesn't try anything whenever he tries to get close to her or something. He was proud at her mischievous ingenuity and quick wits into ensuring that no enemy would dare to get near her before they had the chance to. But then he still worries that the Istari Headmaster might try something nefarious or anything else against his pair, but those concerns won't come up until later, for he is relieved to see that their days of education in the new school year seemed to be going peaceful and normal so far without any problems arising or appearing yet.**

**However, Thranduil cursed to himself upon thinking such train of thoughts for being happy and relieved that his soulmate pair would have a peaceful year at the time, for the problems have finally shown and revealed themselves when there were reports from some of the Istari teachers upon patrolling the school halls and found and stumbled into a horrifying discovery. They had found a petrified-frozen cat on the floor that is wet with water from the flood of a broken bathroom, and that cat is the familiar of one of the school's faculty members who came moaning and crying for it like it's dead, when it's only somehow magically petrified by unknown means.**

**Thranduil watched with suspicion and wariness as Hari and Sunny were part of the student group who unknowingly were passing by that corridor when the horrific scene was discovered and they were ushered away by the teachers when a few of them noticed them standing by and tried to get closer to see what has happened. Luckily, Hari and Sunny's sharp eyes have seen the scene already before they were forced to leave and Thranduil tensed when he hears his pair and her friend whispering in discussion about it. But then he became relieved upon hearing them talk in their whispered conversation that they will just look into it and research on the matter and not delve into it deeper and be involved, as they have learned their lesson the last time on the previous year with the dark Istari and the enchanted stone.**

**He watched as Hari and Sunny look and search into the matter on their private studies at the library and research about this 'Heir' topic that they have seen from a message written in blood onto the wall that sends off as a warning, with the petrified cat familiar that the professors have discovered and found. So far the only thing they found from one lone very old and ancient book, is the legend and tale about Salazar Slytherin's Heir and its infamous dark myth known as the Chamber of Secrets that's hidden somewhere within the Istari magic school.**

**Thranduil listened as Hari voiced out the story of the dark legend for her dwarf friend to hear, on how Salazar Slytherin became known as the dark Istari that he is, how he changed and how his views became prejudiced against the young Istari who were born from normal human parentage and how he ensured that there would come a dark time that he would release a monster to kill them all except the Istari who were born rightfully through magic bloodlines and families. The Elven-King shook his head at the stupidity and bigot he could hear from the tale about the Istari known as Slytherin. He could sympathize that losing the family of an Istari can be heart-breaking and devastating from magic-fearing humans, but that doesn't mean that it gives him just reasons to condemn all Istari who were born among the humans.**

**Thranduil knew this as he sided with his friend, Lord Elrond of Rivendell to adopting his human son, young Estel into his Elven family, since he is born as half-elf and half-human. In Middle Earth, there are few elves who are prejudiced against those who are half-elf and such, but not too much to garner such life-long hatred for generations, such as the Istari Slytherin who had written and cemented this dark legend about him among the fellow Istari. Thranduil also couldn't believe that Slytherin would keep a monster that is hidden and slumbering within the magic school, where his soulmate pair is staying for another year then until the time comes for her to choose to leave. He hoped that whoever this Heir that Slytherin has prophesied for them to come and release the monster, would not come upon that year, but then he knew better than to think of such thoughts lest he might 'jinx' it as the dwarf girl Sunny would put it when Hari and Sunny are both horrified and grim-faced upon knowing the grave knowledge about Slytherin's monster and Heir stuff.**

**Thranduil hoped and agreed with Hari's voiced out thoughts that the bloody message from the wall and the petrified cat was nothing more but just one lone incident that is believed to be a prank of sorts, in hopes of believing that Slytherin Heir isn't coming to doom them all upon releasing the monster hidden secretly within somewhere in the magic school. But then the tense Elven-King cursed and was furious to find out from the worried and concerned Hari and Sunny, when time has passed and more attacks have occurred and continued since then, but it was fortunate to hear and know that the poor unfortunate victims that were caught by the attacker, all became petrified from it, same from the cat familiar of the caretaker.**

**But right now, he's focused on staying by his soulmate's side all the time, even though he knows very well that he can't do anything to help her as this is the Dream-sharing, but he'd rather kept standing beside her all the way and find out and learn everything about the magic of this other world so that he might somehow find a way to communicate with his pair, if it's the last thing he could do. Thranduil was glad that he's good at remembering everything, even if it's by passing glance or noticing things by first sights, and as he watched, walked and stayed by Hari's side, it didn't take long for something to happen again, but at least this one isn't endangering his soulmate pair in a deadly way, but it angered him, Hari and Sunny upon stumbling into it.**

**For Hari and Sunny were walking the same secret path to get to the library and do their secret private studies for themselves, upon discarding the Defense subject again to get away from that so-called Istari teacher who keeps proving himself to be a fraud of all things, they came upon a shocking sight that angered them on some of the cruelty they have already seen and witnessed among the Istari in this other world.**

**Thranduil was also darkening and steaming in his fury upon watching a group of young Ravenclaw Istari bullying their own, which is the little first year girl Luna that Hari has befriended and they were trying to stuff her and lock her into an abandoned closet, which the girl tried to struggle and fight back with frightened sobs.**

Hari didn't hesitate once she saw their heinous evil intentions, even though they are young ones, she struck with stinging sharp hexes right at the bullies, and three of them cried out in surprised pain upon being caught by her spells, and it didn't take long for the group of bullies to be instantly intimidated when they turned to confront on who dared to intervene and then they faced against a furious disguised Elf maiden Hari and an angry disguised dwarf-girl Sunny.

When they saw how Hari's eyes seemed to eerily glow scarily in its golden blazing colors and how Sunny tossed some of her favored enchanted Rune-stones in her hand, to show that the two girls meant business on bringing serious painful harm upon them, the Ravenclaw bullies instantly ran away to get away from them, their minds full of fear instantly that they forgot of the victim they were bullying as Luna fainted upon exhaustion from fighting back and Hari swiftly ran to catch her on time in her arms before the young witch hurts herself upon hitting the floor.

When Hari successfully caught her and cradled her gently in her arms, carrying her like Luna's her own child, she went the other way to get back their private dorms with her dwarf friend Sunny following after her, looking back as if standing guard for them. It didn't take long for them to get to the Gryffindor common room and they easily went inside and ignored any Gryffindor students they pass by and some of them noticed the unconscious Ravenclaw student being brought in by their elders and started wondering curiously about it on the reason why Luna's there.

After Hari and Sunny finally got into their private rooms in a slight hurried haste and Sunny shuts the door behind them, the dwarf girl stood back and glared at it, as if daring someone outside to try and come in and ask their curious nosy questions about Luna being there in the Gryffindor common room and such, but no one came to knock or barge in their private dorm rooms because they knew better than to meddle in and be nosy for they have also seen how scary Hari and Sunny could be when they're angry upon prying into their private business and such.

Hari didn't notice this from her friend as she gently puts Luna to lie on the magically conjured bed-cot besides their beds, that she quickly created early before they came in, for the elf girl knew that Luna would soon come to visit them one day in their rooms, but Hari didn't think that it would be this fast, even though her circumstances were coincidental.

Just as Hari made sure that Luna was comfortable on the enchanted make-shift bed she conjured for her, she didn't realize that she was tenderly stroking her light blonde hair like a mother would do for her dearest child in her heart, and then somehow her magic seemed to respond into giving some light healing into the young Istari who Hari believed that she is also a disguised Elf like her. It didn't take long for Hari to realize that Luna is slowly waking up and with her stirring awake, it seems that somehow she lost control of whatever magic to disguise herself and revealed her Elven heritage to Hari and Sunny's eyes when they focused on her as her cute eyes blinked blearily to open into wakefulness.

Hari smiled that her thoughts and suspicions about Luna were true when the pointed ears were revealed and that they were almost hidden beneath her blonde hair as the Elf maiden could deduce a little on how very young Luna is and wonders who her Elven parents were, to teach her to hide her Elven heritage and try to find out the reason why they easily sent her into the magic school where there are other Istari about that might endanger her and reveal her hidden secret.

By the time Luna has opened her eyes into wakefulness and alertness, she blinked confused upon seeing Hari and Sunny smiling friendly to her and looked around her surroundings upon realizing that she's not where she's supposed to be of sorts. "Oh…oh dear. What happened? Did the Nargles muddled my head again and the Wrackspurts brought me here?" she asked sagely, going back to her mysterious child-like self like she's in another world.

Both Hari and Sunny exchanged confused looks at her words before Hari turned back to look at Luna with a warm kind smile. She said gently, "It's alright, Luna. You're safe now."

Luna blinked at Hari again as she stared at her then she returned the smile back as if she trusted her words. But before the little girl was about to speak more in her mysterious strange ways, something unexpected happened that Hari and Sunny didn't expect to see and witness before them. Luna trembled like she's about to go into seizure and her eyes seem to glow eerily white as she seemed to be going in some sort of trance.

It turned out to be true as Luna breathed softly when she suddenly went under the trance of her Oracle powers and spoke in the Elven language.

_**"Beware of the cursed Heir of the Dark,**_

_**For he seeks the one who has the Fated Mark.**_

**_He releases the monster to lure Her out,_**

**_And he will not stop even upon the dreaded drought._**

_**You must seek the one tainted by his curse,**_

**_And free her swiftly before he binds her life within her purse._**

**_Upon freedom of the one that burns in flight,_**

_**Shall you gain his loyalty within his very light.**_

**_Slay the serpent monster with Godric's Dragon sword,_**

**_And be healed from the tears of the Phoenix Lord._**

_**Strike the cursed heart with monster's poisonous fang,**_

_**Upon the dark being that dared to walk the land.**_

**_With his death, shall you free the tainted,_**

**_And free all others that were caught from the terror he created."_**

After she made her prediction, Luna shakes once more and then snaps out of it and looked like she went back to normal as if she didn't realize what she just did or what just happened before. "Thank you for helping me, miss. Though I really appreciate it, I should get back to the dorms in Ravenclaw before Professor Flitwick worries upon finding me missing." Luna said calmly like nothing happened.

Hari looked at her worriedly, not for her situation with her classmates, but also for herself if she might black out because of her Oracle abilities. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? I'll talk to Professor McGonagall to letting you stay here for the time being when you want to." She continued in a firm tone when she saw Luna about to protest. "I insist, Luna. I'll explain to her about the situation and I'm sure that she'll understand and talk to Professor Flitwick."

Luna blinked and then thought about it for a moment before she nodded with an uncertain look on her face. "Okay. If you don't mind having me here really?" she inquires nervously.

Hari just smiles warmly at her and shook her head. "Not at all. It's perfectly fine that you can stay here as long as you like. Now lie down and rest while Sunny and I go find our Gryffindor head and talk to her about it."

Luna decided to do just that as she appreciated the kindness and gentleness given to her from Hari and Sunny as she burrowed herself in the blankets of her comfortable bed with Sunny tucking her in smiling widely at her. After Hari and Sunny watched Luna fall asleep, they dropped their kind smiling looks and exchanged dark ones looking at each other before they went out, locking their private dorms magically closed behind them when they left so that no one else disturbs her and the two girls went to find Professor McGonagall to get permission to have Luna stay with them in their private dorm rooms.

But when the two girls were almost approaching closer to McGonagall's office, Sunny decided to ask Hari when she noticed that she had a dark foreboding look on her face ever since they left Luna in their dorm rooms. "Hey, you look like that the phantom wraith from last year is about to somehow come back to this school and bring trouble towards you. Fess up girlfriend, what's running inside your mind?" Sunny asked demanding concerned.

Hari blinked surprised like she didn't realize she was thinking so deeply about it but she answered her friend.

"Sorry, it's just that…knowing that you and I had thought we'd have a peaceful time at this new year. But hearing this prophecy made by the young Elven Oracle, Luna…it's most troubling indeed for us, my friend," Hari said gravely as she thinks deeply over it and ponders upon trying to figure out what it means.

"Great!" Sunny exclaimed in complaints like she also knew what Hari's thinking about as she threw her hands up in the air with frustration and exasperation. "As if we didn't have enough problems than we've already been through the last year!"

Hari sighed. "Let's not think on it more about Luna's prophecy until we deciphered it clearly and solve the clues on what it means truly. We'll research on it more on the matter after we deal with other things."

**Thranduil watched as Sunny and Hari agreed on this as they went inside Professor McGonagall's office and asked permission and explain on Luna's situation to letting her stay in their private dorms whenever she wished to or not. Needless to say, he was amused to see this elderly Istari become instantly furious upon hearing the bullying incident and that she'll be having words with Professor Flitwick about it and make those shameless bullies pay for it, whether it was for some fruitless reasons or not.**

**Hari and Sunny hid their amused looks when their Gryffindor head professor summoned the Ravenclaw one to her office, watched them discuss on the matter, which got the short Istari being also furious upon discovering and finding out about some of his house students being bullies, and it's like they weren't even aware that they had two people as audience watching them. By the time the Professors were done and have finished planning the punishment on the bullies in the harshest ways, Hari and Sunny discreetly sneaked out and left before the two professors noticed they were there.**

**But then Thranduil was worrying over the matter about the prophecy told from the young Elven Oracle that Hari had deduced and figured out from the young disguised elfling girl Luna. He knew that the dark wraith from last year has not been destroyed as such when it fled like that after his soulmate pair killed its host that it possessed, and that it will return to take revenge of sorts or something towards 'the one with the Fated Mark'. He instantly figured out what it meant when Luna said that, as it could only mean his soulmate pair for she has the Fated mark which is their paired Soulmate markings hidden on her person. He knew that Hari has known this from deducing part of the prophecy but she hasn't figured out the rest as he does as well, on trying to find out and know what is the 'serpent monster' or the 'Phoenix Lord'.**

**He was glad to see that Hari and Sunny are making sure that they stay out of any events that's been happening in the magic school and research more on the matter about the 'çursed Heir', 'dark being' and the 'serpent monster' supposedly from the legend of Slytherin, and try to find out more into solving the riddle and puzzle about Luna's prophecy. However, it seems that either Fate itself, like to play into his soulmate's life in a bad way, when something happened that pulled Hari and Sunny into it.**

"Say WHAT NOW!?" Sunny exclaimed incredulously when Hari came to meet her in their usual secret meeting place in the library to try to decipher more about Luna's prophecy or researching into Slytherin's monster and the legendary myth of the Chamber of Secrets.

Hari nodded and said to her friend gravely, "I caught them talking about it secretly and managed to stop them before they try to do their reckless plan."

Sunny continued ranting. "What the bloody hell were those kids thinking?! Sneaking into the Slytherin dorms, disguised magically by Polyjuice Potion to find out who's the Slytherin Heir?! That's like-walking right into a _Dragon's _den, for crying out loud!"

"Sunny, what do you expect? Hermione and Neville are still children. They got scared when these mysterious petrifying attacks continued into the school and Dumbledore and the professors have tried their best to find and catch the culprit but failed upon finding nothing," Hari points out gently.

"Still-just because the attacks occurred only to the victims of all three Houses-that doesn't mean that the Slytherin House is the main suspect on this case! It's ridiculous!" Sunny exclaimed.

Hari agreed for she and her friend had seen that not all Slytherin students in that House are dark and evil as they are. They have seen and met with some good ones and the only reason why Slytherin had a reputation on having dark evil wizards was because of the founder itself and his dark legend of the monster and chamber, and also the infamous dark wizard Voldemort who came from that House.

"To appease their fears, I told the kids that you and I will be sneaking into the Slytherin dorms and see if the so-called Heir of Slytherin's chamber is there and find out who it is."

"Oh okay-you said WHAT NOW!?"

Hari ignored Sunny's louder exclamation on what she said and she explained. "Sunny, we're not getting any answers or clues from our research about finding out more on Luna's prophecy and Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. Maybe in the house of Slytherin, we might get some from a few of the students there who might know more deeply about it."

"And so, you literally got _us _into walking into the dragon's den instead-that's just great!" Sunny said dryly, glaring at Hari as if blaming her for volunteering into this kind of dangerous matter.

Hari rolled her eyes. "Sunny, you know very well that not all of the Slytherins in there are bad. Besides-what can possibly go wrong in there anyway?"

"Infamous last words to jinx it, girlfriend." Sunny said sarcastically.

**Thranduil can't believe he's thinking such things yet he's glad not to voice them out, for he agrees with the dwarf girl that it is a reckless and dangerous idea for his pair Hari and her friend to go venturing into the Slytherin dorms just to confirm if the so-called Heir of Slytherin is there, plotting more terror to rain upon more victims into the magic school, and terrifying the students. Though he's glad that they'll be sneaking into magical disguise of sorts by a magic potion called the 'Polyjuice potion', there's no guarantee that it's going to work because it has limits or few problems.**

**But it looks like that there's no need to work on those problems because of the young Istari Hermione who managed to complete the potion almost perfectly, except it's missing the key ingredients needed in the transforming magical disguise potion. And that is hairs of the people they needed to turn into.**

**And that brings to the point in time and place where he's watching his pair and her friend do something devious, which got him fondly amused upon watching this and frowning disapprovingly at seeing what kind of naive Istari this other world has.**

"Seriously!?" Sunny whispered in disbelief and shaking her head as she exclaimed to her friend beside her, hidden in the shadows. "How thick can they get?!"

Hari nodded agreeing with her friend and how easily naive these young Istari are, to not be aware of the dangers that has fallen upon them, even if its just simple drugged cakes that they placed as anonymous gifts to the two Slytherin girl students who came upon them, opened them gleefully, thinking it was from their boyfriends and ate them without checking to see if they're harmful or not.

Hari shook her head with a sigh when she watches how easily the two Slytherin girls got knocked out by the sleeping drug in them and fell down snoring deeply on the floor. Hari and Sunny came out of hiding, went to the girls, gently plucked and cut some of their hairs off and magically transported them to a secret hiding place where they will be kept until their sneaky spy mission is complete and they'll return them back to normal without anyone noticing.

It didn't take long for them to get to the secret place where Hermione and Neville was caught plotting by Hari and then the two of them return to see that Hermione was expectantly waiting for them to come back with the last ingredients for the potion needed for Hari and Sunny to have as it's ready for them. When Hari said that they got them, Hermione was excited and she almost giddily shoved the two cups full of Polyjuice Potion in them and told them that they just need to drop the hairs into the cups and drink them so that the transformation will happen.

Neville added that the potion has a time limit for only about an hour so they need to get to Slytherin dorm fast and find out who the Heir of Slytherin is at the time and Hari and Sunny understood. Hermione and Neville came prepared into procuring them Slytherin female robes for them to wear, similar to the Slytherin girls from before so that they won't be noticed of their differences and Hari and Sunny decided to share a stall so that they'll switch their robes and clothes to the different ones before they drink the potion.

After they were done with that, they drank the potion, almost grimacing with disgust at the taste until they finished the whole thing and then magically transformed. By the time the transformation was complete, both Hari and Sunny looked and inspected their new transformed bodies in wonder and wary shock.

"Oh wow! It feels so weird to be tall!" Sunny's voice came out of the Slytherin teenage girl with short brown hair.

"Tell me about it-it feels so weird to not have pointed ears-not to mention, my hair being blonde!" Hari's voice remarked, sounding a bit upset, as the long blonde-haired teenage girl looked at herself and each of her hands stroke her hair and rounded human ears.

It was a good thing that they talked in whispers so that the children that were waiting for them outside their stalls couldn't hear them.

"Are you two okay? Did it work?" Hermione's voice asked outside curiously.

"Yes, it worked, Hermione. We're coming out now," Hari said as she and Sunny came out for their young Istari friends to see them.

Hermione gasped and Neville stared as the potion has worked upon seeing them look very different from their previous bodies before and the ones they see now in front of them.

Sunny warned Hermione in a half-hearted glare. "Girl, you better pray that the potion is really temporary as you say it would from that book you've gotten from. Cause-I'd rather like my short form much better than being tall, thank you very much!" Hermione quickly reassures her that she'll be back to normal once their time limit is up and she promised that she followed the instructions straight on making the magic potion.

**Thranduil had to admit, he was amazed at this magic potion that can transform them into different people without any noticeable differences, even if it's only for a short time. He stayed by Hari and Sunny as they quickly went off to the Slytherin dorms where they knew where it is in the dungeons below the magic school. He watched as they also memorized and know the Slytherin password to get in through the guardian portrait as it opened and let them in and the Elven-king was tense and wary all the while while Hari and Sunny played their parts like they are students of the House and discreetly asked around about what others thought of the attacks that's been happening in the school.**

**So far some of the Slytherins have shown their disdain and glee towards the attacks because the victims were all mundane born Istari and half-bloods and were praising the Heir about it for getting rid of them, even though they're all petrified only. But there are most of the Slytherins who are afraid of the Heir because a few of them have heard from the legends that Slytherin doesn't hesitate on using his monster to kill his own when it comes to non-believers of the dark or being tolerant among the Mundane humans. But at least there are a few of the students who gave useful hints and answers to some of the questions the disguised Hari and Sunny were wondering about from the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin's monster.**

**A few of them had told Hari and Sunny, not knowing that they're disguised, that they believe that the monster is of the serpent kind since the animal symbol of Slytherin himself is the snake. So it had to be a very dangerous magical serpent creature, like maybe the Hydra or the Gorgon. Then another answered that the Heir of Slytherin might be someone who is a pure-blood that hates all Mundane and Half-blood borne among the Istari and will do anything to follow Slytherin's cause into eradicating them and the Mundane humans. Next, the final answer that they got is that the attacks have been strangely occurring near to some bathroom place, but they don't know exactly where in particular it is-not to mention that there were whispers about the half-giant Hagrid being caught lurking about when the attacks occurred and thought that he's the culprit or suspect of the attacks.**

**Thranduil noticed that his soulmate pair Hari has a thoughtful look on her face upon hearing this about the giant Hagrid but then her thoughts and focus was turned around when she noticed something shocking from her friend that he noticed as well.**

Hari gasped and then whispered sharply. "Sunny-you're shrinking!"

Sunny almost gasped herself aloud at this and then she instantly realized as she stared at Hari with horror too. "Oh crap! Hari-your hair!"

Hari held back her gasp as her eyes widened on glancing a lock of her blonde hair instantly turning back to her original black color.

It seems that they've reached their time limit with the magic potion but Hari and Sunny were relieved when the others didn't notice them leaving as they quietly and hurriedly sneaked out of the dorms. By the time they ran as far away from the dorms and went to a darkened shadowy place for them to transform back to normal, they sigh with relief.

"Whew! That was close!" Sunny cried as she shrank back and turned to her dwarf self.

Hari sighed as she fingered her pointed ears before waving her hand to disguise them magically as usual. "Indeed…at least we got some clues and answers about everything that's been going on." she said softly. Hari explained when Sunny looked at her confused. "Hagrid was somehow peculiarly there when the attacks occurred, according to what the Slytherins said. If we talk to him, maybe he knows something or witnessed that he kept quiet about it."

Sunny scowled and said dryly, "If I remember correctly, last year that idiotic giant dared to have a three-headed monster dog as a pet, and almost kept a baby dragon as his own-why are we even bothering to go talk to him even if he knows something or not?"

Hari shrugged and said, "Even if he doesn't, maybe he's seen or knows something about the attacks that might be helpful for the case and we could convince him to tell us what it is before we share it to the professors so that they could handle it."

Sunny had to admit but Hari does give a reasonable point at it, still she isn't pleased at all on visiting that giant again after what happened last time but she relented just so they could solve this frustrating mystery about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets and finding out on how to stop these attacks from growing even more as summer time comes closer to signal the end of the school year.

It didn't take long for Hari and Sunny to sneak out under the magic invisible cloak late at night to go and visit the half-giant in his cottage by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, when they got there, Hari knocked on the door and when the door opened, the two girls under the cloak nearly backed away in shock when Hagrid came out to greet his visitors with a crossbow he's wielding in his hands before them.

Hagrid blinked confused on seeing nothing. "Hello? Who's there?!"

Hari and Sunny quickly revealed themselves to him, removing the magic cloak and he blinked in surprise and lowered his weapon. Sunny exclaimed at him incredulously. "What the bloody hell is _that _for, Hagrid!?"

"Sorry about that," Hagrid apologized to them and put his weapon away. "Thought you were someone else." he gestured Hari and Sunny inside his small home kindly, and didn't notice or was ignoring the wary pointed looks coming from them as he served them tea. After the giant offered them something to drink, Hari and Sunny exchanged serious looks before they went straight to the point of their visit as Hari gently asks him. "Hagrid, we heard that you were there somehow the times of the attacks. Can you tell us what happened or do you know anything about it?"

It turns out that Hagrid does know something as he stiffened like this particular subject is a sore topic for him that strikes him straight in the heart or something. But he looked uncertain to share what kind of knowledge that he knows with them and Sunny took over into convincing him to tell them. "Hagrid, there are others spreading whispers and rumors about you that they think that you're the culprit of the attacks. Hari and I didn't like that and we wanted to help you so-"

Hagrid spluttered indignantly when Sunny told him this. "What!? _Me_?! The culprit!? Ohh-not again! I can't believe that this is happening all over again just like last time!"

"Last time?" Hari inquired when she took note of what he said.

Hagrid looked as if he regretted what he just blurted out but then he slumped with defeat and then begrudgingly told the two girls about what happened to him years ago that got him the job as the groundskeeper of the magic school. Hari and Sunny listened to him as he told them everything, from when he brought in his pet and kept it secret, then he was framed by a senior student when the same attacks happened about 50 years ago, and he was caught as the so-called culprit of the attacks except he was released thanks to Dumbledore who let him stay in Hogwarts as the groundskeeper and everything. Then the attacks stopped when there was a sudden death of a student in a girls bathroom back then and they couldn't find the Chamber of Secrets long ago or find out on what the monster was.

Hari and Sunny's eyes glinted a little on the fact shared from Hagrid about the attacks occurring in a girls' bathroom, the same thing that they've heard before that the recent attacks are occurring there as well. Before they could ask Hagrid about that, the half-giant wizard suddenly said to them that he has already told them much that they needed to know and that they need to get back before they might get caught by other professors on being out of curfew and such.

The two girls knew better than to push it as it looks like that this sore topic is really getting into Hagrid when he got framed long ago before, so Hari and Sunny gave their goodbyes and just as they were leaving under the magic cloak, Hagrid said something else that seemed to puzzle them confused a little.

"If you want to find answers about the monster, well…just follow the spiders," Hagrid said while glancing evasively towards the Forbidden Forest, as if trying to give them a clue about whatever answers they are looking for.

**Thranduil didn't like the sound of that when he listened to the Istari giant's tale about his involvement concerning the monster and the Chamber of Secrets years ago and that he shared some kind of puzzling clue to his soulmate and her friend about finding more answers to solve their riddles and questions that they need to know. He also didn't like that his pair is already planning to check it out on the next night when Hari started preparing herself with weapons to venture into the dark enchanted forest again. He had hoped that his pair wouldn't go in there again, despite that there are Centaurs living within and protecting it by ensuring no student comes to harm from any enemy creatures that dwells in the forest.**

"Uhh, quick stupid question-why are _we _going into the Forbidden Forest again?!" Sunny asked in a light but anxious tone in her voice as the dwarf girl watched her elf friend, Hari prepared her longbow and arrow-filled magic quiver like she's preparing for a battle or something. Hari got a new Elven sword fortunately, thanks to her guardian mother as she prepared to bring it as well on her person, even though her dwarf friend had promised to repair the previous one back to normal for her but hasn't finished it yet.

"You heard what Hagrid said. 'Follow the spiders'-I think he knows something that might give us answers on what kind of monster or creature that's been petrifying all the children here in the school." Hari said as she strapped her sword sheath tightly to the side of her belt so that it wouldn't fall loosely and off.

"Right…and remember the last time that we went into that forest?" Sunny points out dryly. "We almost got ourselves attack by that dark wraith from last year, despite that we saved a unicorn and met up with the tribe of Centaurs. Just because Hagrid gave us one short clue about the spiders-that doesn't mean that we need to check it out and follow such a thing. Why are we bothering to listen to that giant anyway?!" Sunny protested. "I say we don't follow them!"

**"Much as I hate admitting it-but I agree with the dwarf, my love. Don't follow them." Thranduil voiced out loud, even though he knew that his argument was pointless since this is all a dream.**

"Are you even listening to me!?" Sunny demanded incredulously as Hari made sure that she got what she needed to bring with her and fully prepared.

"I _am _listening to you, Sunny-but I'm still going. You can stay behind if you don't want to come." she said calmly as she was about to walk out of the room and leave.

It took about a few seconds for Sunny to growl with frustration and follow hastily after Hari when she was near to the door to go out and leave, grabbing her pouch of magic Runestones and her favored ax weapon. Hari stifled her chuckles when she noticed her dwarf friend instantly deciding to come along and both of them went under the magic cloak again and sneaked out of the magic school and go to the Forbidden forest to check and follow the spiders that the half-giant Hagrid had told them to before.

**Thranduil watched tensely and his whole being was overly-cautious and protective and he internally wished that he was corporeal enough in the Dream-sharing to scold his soulmate severely and firm for daring to venture into the forest just so she could confirm about finding answers to whatever the monster is dwelling within the school and wasn't careful for herself to know that there are more dangers unknown within the forest itself. He stayed by Hari and Sunny when they went deeper into the forest after Hari hid the magic cloak away when they're faraway from the school and started exploring and then following the trail of spiders they found in the forest.**

**He tensed and also jumped like Hari and Sunny did when they explored deeper into the dark forest and they reacted into any little noises they hear and always brandished their weapons at the ready in case the source of those noises come at them off-guard. But when nothing came or nothing happened, they continued following the trail until somehow they lost track of the spiders and Sunny instantly suggested that they go back since they lost them but Thranduil was frowning when he saw Hari refused to do so as she looks around, trying to spot the spiders again and follow them.**

**However, it looks like the spiders they were looking for had found them in another way around. But not the kind of spiders both Hari and Sunny were expecting when Thranduil noticed something moving, and his eyes widened in shock and horror upon seeing what's coming for his soulmate pair and her companion.**

It took a split-second for Hari to realize that Sunny was staring at something behind her speechlessly, her face suddenly full of horror when Hari noticed the sudden eerie silence from her friend and turned to her while she tried to find the trail of small spiders again.

"Sunny? What…?" she asked in confusion on why her friend looked like she's seeing a ghost.

Sunny just whimpered in terror and tried to point at something that is right behind Hari, right at something hovering above her from behind.

Hari's eyes widened in horrified realization when she heard clicking from right behind her, and before she could react swiftly on drawing her weapons, she was suddenly grabbed from behind on the waist by giant furry legs and as she was yelling and struggling to break free, it didn't take long for Sunny to be also taken by the same thing of whatever that had grabbed her and was carrying her somewhere deep into the dark forest.

It was fortunate then that their weapons weren't taken off or dropped from them as they were being carried and taken somewhere unknown and deep within the forest, into something that will spell their doomed fate.

**Thranduil clenched his fists tightly as he ran and chased after them. Much to his horror and anger, he saw that the creatures, that had taken his mate and her friend and were carrying them into what looked to be a large hollow-they are all revealed to be giant SPIDERS!**

**The similar-looking gigantic arachnid spiders that had infested parts of his kingdom of the Woodland Realm in Middle Earth.**

**He cursed loudly at the giant responsible for sending his soulmate straight to her death!**

**If ever the chance that somehow he would be able to get to the other world where his pair is-he would not hesitate to go and find the giant first and decapitate him with his sword himself!**

Both Hari and Sunny struggled furiously to break free when they realized what kind of creatures that had taken them but their hearts sank when they were brought deep inside the spiders' hollow and then dropped unceremoniously into the center of it as all the giant spiders from horse-size to large elephant-sized ones surrounded their prey eagerly in all sides of the elf and dwarf girls.

Hari quickly drew out her bow and arrow and aimed, while Sunny brandished her ax as they stood back-to-back with one another, defending themselves and trying to intimidate the large spiders to back away from them, when a few of them stopped after the two girls brought out their weapons at the ready. That's when Hari noticed something shocking besides trying to calm down and be courageous from her fear as she and her friend are trapped and stuck within the spiders' hollow.

"Um…please tell me that it's just my silly elf-hearing and that I'm not hearing…?" Hari whispered meekly.

Sunny shook her head in a negative as she stared around wide-eyed in fear but gripping her ax tightly in her hands. "You're not, buddy-these spiders are all speaking clearly in human words!"

"Aragog! Aragog!" the chorus repeated loudly among all the giant spiders surrounding the two, as they seem to be calling for their leader.

It didn't take long for a super gigantic spider to appear, much bigger than an elephant in normal size and almost slightly smaller than a troll from a few inches a bit.

The spider leader looked to be old and elderly with graying fur around its body and legs, and it rasped a bit tired like it was sleeping before the other spiders had called him. "Who is it? Is it Hagrid?"

The other spiders all responded in a chorus again to their leader. "Strangers! Strangers!"

Sunny seemed to have instantly snapped out of her terror and whispered angrily to Hari beside her. "This-is what Hagrid meant by 'follow the spiders'? He _knows _these monsters!?"

Hari hushed her sharply like she's scared that Sunny's words might offend the large creatures that is trapping them with no escape route.

**Thranduil now wished that he had a real body within the Dream-sharing to be by his pair's side and defend her when the spider leader Aragog said to his brood to kill Hari and Sunny for he was sleeping and they dared to disturb his rest. Fortunately, his soulmate Hari quickly reacted into shouting that she and Sunny are friends of Hagrid and all the spiders scurried about like they're surprised at this and Aragog turned back from where he was about to return to his bed of sorts.**

"Strange…Hagrid never sent people to our Hollow nest before…" Aragog rasped softly in slightly understandable whispers.

Hari gulped and said. "Hagrid is in trouble of sorts. There is a monster wandering about and attacking people at our school and some believed that he's the one responsible of all of it."

The spiders became more unsettled and scurried about, making Hari and Sunny tense, as they look like they're worried or frightened upon being told of this and Aragog fretted as he spoke. "That cannot be! That was years ago when the monster was released. I remember it well when Hagrid hatched me from an egg and cared for me when he kept me in that school. I had sensed the monster there and begged Hagrid to let me flee into the forest for the monster within the school itself is the very thing we spiders fear the most! After Hagrid was given the task on being caretaker of the school from the outside, he helped me find my new home, provided me with food and helped me gain a mate and as you can see that my nest have flourished with all of my children here, thanks to Hagrid's goodness."

"Seriously-that giant really needs to get his head checked on his views towards pets and _monsters_!" Sunny growled whispering to Hari, who pursed her lips lightly in agreement with her friend.

Hari breathed and asked her next question, while eyeing guardedly at the spiders surrounding them and trying to find an escape route for herself and her friend. "And…do you know what is the monster that dwells within the school and making those attacks? And where it dwells?"

Aragog stiffened just as the spiders around the hollow chittered more in fright. "We do not speak of it! It is an unspeakable horror we spiders fear above all else! But…from what I do know of where it dwells…it lies slithering within the sewers of your school, beneath the very rooms where the students bathe themselves clean."

It seems that Hari and Sunny have gotten the answers they needed for their situation is getting a little dangerous in their views when they saw the spiders coming closer, eager to surround and attack them.

"Thank you for your time then, good friend, so-we'll just go now," Hari said as she and Sunny slowly moved and backed away, ready to turn around and leave in a fast run to get out of there.

"Go?" Aragog rasped. "I think not."

"What?" Hari said meekly and both the elf and dwarf froze at the spider leader's words.

"All of my children here do not harm anyone at my command in respect of my friend Hagrid, but…I cannot deny them fresh meat-that wanders willingly into our nest. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid," Aragog the spider leader said softly as it turns around after he finished his words and all around Hari and Sunny, the spiders were now coming forward eagerly to feast upon them.

**THAT'S IT!**

**'The moment I somehow manage to get to the other world, along with my Elven army, I'm going to have this Istari giant executed and have this nest of monstrous spiders in the Forbidden Forest destroyed!'**

**The Elven-king thought this in fury as Thranduil was steaming and fuming with supreme rage and fury when he watched helplessly of his soulmate and her friend that are being surrounded and trapped with the spiders that are now growing in multiple numbers and are approaching to swarm the two of them.**

Both Hari and Sunny reacted without hesitation, Hari shot arrows from her bow at the incoming spiders trying to lunge at her while Sunny swings and whacks her ax weapon at the spiders, cutting and hitting them as they come attacking. Sunny also threw magic exploding Runestones at the spiders to destroy them and try to make a path for both her and Hari to get out of the spider Hollow. But then Sunny realized something shocking and baffling as Hari shot more of her arrows at the spiders while the two moved together to try to escape.

"OY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING!?" she yelled at her incredulously as she threw more of her Runestone bombs at the spiders. "ARE YOU AN ELVEN ISTARI OR NOT?!"

Hari instantly realized why Sunny was shouting at her like that and as she drew more arrows to shoot, she yelled. '_BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!' and her arrows were instantly enchanted from her spells and they exploded on impact when she shot them at the spiders and they got blown away and into bloody gory pieces.

The two of them continued this while the spiders try to get closer and attack them, but then it looks like that their escape route keeps getting blocked when more spiders came pouring in, trying to overwhelm them.

Hari glanced back at her quiver and cursed when she saw that it's about to run empty. "I'm running out of arrows!" she cried to Sunny beside her as she shot more magic-exploding arrows at the incoming spiders.

Sunny cursed as well as she noted how many magic-exploding stones she's got left. "Me too! I'm running out of Runestone bombs as well!"

**Thranduil thought that this is now the end and that he'll be forced to watch helplessly as his soulmate were to die inside that cursed spider hollow, but then he heard a horse neighing in an echo inside that dark place and it looks like Hari heard it too and she beamed like she recognized it and called out for it to come where she and her dwarf friend are.**

**It didn't take long for the Elven-king to watch in wonder and awe as the magical horned-horse came galloping to their rescue, it's pointed horn down to throw the spiders out of the way with its amazing magic and came right to rescue Hari and Sunny.**

"Whoa!" Sunny exclaimed as she almost fell down on her bottom at the sudden appearance of the pure white horned horse, the same unicorn which she and Hari saved before from last year. "Where did the unicorn suddenly come from?!"

"Who cares!?" Hari yelled as she instantly hopped onto the unicorn's back. "Get on!"

Sunny quickly moved and grabbed Hari's outstretched hand and she was pulled up right behind Hari and even without Hari's instant command, Arion the unicorn instantly galloped off with its riders, bending its head slightly down and using its magic white horn to blow and drive away the numerous giant spiders trying to get at them again as it did when it breaks into the hollow to rescue its riders. The unicorn galloped as fast as it could when they escaped the hollow and run throught the forest, but the spiders kept pursuing them, not wanting to lose their meal even when some of them got killed and decimated by them.

Just as the swarm of spiders were about to reach them closely, there was suddenly a hail of flying arrows that came down right at the spider infestation, killing the ones that were almost near to the fast-galloping unicorn. The spider swarm instantly stopped in its tracks and did an abrupt turnaround when more arrows came flying at them, and they all ran away back to their nest, which they instantly decide that their fleeing prey is not worth the chase if any of them gets killed.

Hari and Sunny were relieved when they saw the herd of Centaurs who were the ones who shot those arrows. They didn't get off the unicorn as the Centaurs led them back to the school kindly and as the two girls dismounted from the magical horse, they thanked both the unicorn and the tribe of Centaurs for coming to rescue and help them and Hari and Sunny watched as the unicorn and Centaurs left to get back into the forest, to protect anyone that needed their help from within or outside.

Hari and Sunny sighed with relief that they made it out safe and sound and sneaked back into their private dorms before anyone might notice as some patrols are going on about heavily since the attacks and it didn't take long for them to make it and took off the magic cloak and went straight to their beds to sit down and relax from their tiring ordeal they've been through.

"Follow the spiders-_follow the spiders_!" Sunny mocked and then growled angrily. "I swear-the next time that giant of a wizard suggest something stupid and reckless the next time we see him-how about we don't listen to him then, okay!?"

Hari decided to listen to her dwarf friend as she nodded in agreement and she carefully took off her bow and slightly empty arrow quiver and then the sword, put them aside and laid back on her bed with a sigh. "Well…at least we got some answers."

"Yeah…wonder what's the big deal about the girls bathroom anyway?! By great Mahal-of all places for the monster to be coming from and the attacks to occur, why there?!" Sunny exclaimed incredulously.

Hari shrugged. "We won't know until we look into it deeper and do more research on it. We just need to focus on it, then once we find our final answers, we share it to the teachers and they'll deal with it."

Sunny nodded agreeing with her elf friend, but unknown to the both of them, there's a horrific event that happened in another attack that's occurring soon and it will push Hari and Sunny to deal with it themselves, confront the unknown enemy and try to dispatch the monster within the magic school that's terrorizing it.

When they were on the verge of getting closer to the truth on discovering and finding out where the monster is after finding out what it is-which is a Basilisk-that the spiders were so afraid of, Hari and Sunny were found and summoned by Professor McGonagall surprisingly and they were brought to the Hospital wing much to their puzzlement and confusion, and they were wondering what's going on as Hari and Sunny thought that the professor thought that the two of them might be caught and spread rumors of them being sick or something, which they'll need to give a plausible excuse that they aren't actually.

They knew that they didn't want the school nurse to find out their hidden disguise as elf and dwarf but then it turns out that it's not the reason they were brought there when McGonagall showed Hari and Sunny the new petrified victims who were attacked by the monster Basilisk, and much to their shock and horror, it is Hermione and Neville, as they are posed to be looking while Hermione was holding at something in her empty hand, both of them on individual beds like frozen statues.

Hari gasped and almost shakily collapsed as Sunny was the only one who was calm and got her friend to sit down on a chair. McGonagall gravely told them that the two of them were found somewhere in a hallway and Hermione was holding on a mirror at the time, and she also added in that two more students have gone missing and the professors and faculty members were trying their best to find them.

**Thranduil clenched his fists when he saw how his pair Hari become more pained upon hearing that the missing students were a young Gryffindor girl named Ginny and her companion and friend Luna from Ravenclaw. The Elven-king, Hari and Sunny listened to the elderly Istari woman as she explained that they suddenly disappeared and there was a bloody message left behind, same writing left from the perpetrator but this time the message read out that their corpses will be lying inside the Chamber of Secret forever, which got Hari to tremble with fury upon hearing this but Sunny managed to discreetly nudged her into not revealing her state.**

**Then Hari calmed down and turned to McGonagall and asked demanding on what's to be done in searching for the missing girls. Then McGonagall said that Dumbledore is taking care of it and that if they want to speak to him she'll lead them to his office. Thranduil saw that his pair and her friend decided to do just that and they followed McGonagall as they requested this and needed to speak to him and the elderly Istari led them straight to the office. But when they got there, they saw just in time that Dumbledore was being taken away by what appeared to be offical police wizards-called Aurors-for questioning on his neglect on not finding the suspect for the perpetrator that's orchestrating the attacks.**

**McGonagall was spluttering indignantly and trying to stop them from taking the Headmaster away and Hari and Sunny were left alone inside the Headmaster's office room, where they watched stunned shocked as the wizards left.**

**It looks like that they're on their own and before Hari and Sunny were about to leave the office, Thranduil noticed that Hari suddenly stopped and looked around confused like she heard something and Sunny noticed this too and asked her friend what's wrong.**

"Do you not hear that, Sunny?" Hari asked.

Sunny blinked confused and looked at her friend as if she's gone crazy. "Hear what?"

(**_Please…help me…set me free…_**)

Hari looked around once more until her eyes finally settled into zeroing into the slightly fading golden-fiery red bird that's weakly hacking in its perch like it's almost in the edge of dying. Hari blinked in realization a little and approached towards that magical-looking bird. "Are you alright? Were you the one who spoke to me?" she asked gently.

"Uh…Hari? Are you sure you're alright? You're talking to a bird!" Sunny said, looking at her friend worriedly on the weird way she's been acting now.

(**_Yes…please…once I have my Burning…you must help me and set me free from this place!_**) the bird spoke to Hari in her mind, magically telepathically, startling the elf girl into hearing its heart-felt plead towards her.

Hari thought that the Headmaster has gotten this poor bird prisoner and she determinedly nodded to the bird. "Don't worry, I will. I promise."

(**_Thank you…before you take me away and set me free…tell the Sorting Hat to give you Gryffindor's Dragon sword. It will help you to vanquish and kill the serpent monster that dwells beneath the school._**)

Hari froze upon hearing that, which is exactly like in the prophecy that Luna has foretold about her and she was very much shocked to hear this but then she became stunned as well as Sunny when the bird suddenly explodes into flames and ashes and then slowly, the pile of black ashes that it leaves behind, reveals and out comes a baby bird that chirps and whines pleadingly as if asking Hari to do what she promised into taking it away and setting the magical bird free.

"By great Mahal-that's a Phoenix! I can't believe it-you talked and made friends with a magical Phoenix!" Sunny exclaimed in shocked wonder and awe and Hari ignored her as she'll talk to her dwarf friend later on what's a Phoenix, as she gently picks up the reborn baby bird from the pile of ashes and then gently wraps it with a small blanket she conjured magically out of thin air and carries it carefully on a sling around her person so that she'll carry it outside and set it free once they get there. Then Hari did what the little Phoenix had told her into asking the Sorting Hat to give her the sword when she put it on her head, and the hat nodded when it read her mind and knows her good intentions into using it.

Hari winced when she felt something hit her head right on top, and she took off the hat and carefully pulled out the majestic magical sword with the carved engraving of Godric Gryffindor on the blade. Sunny gaped staring stunned as she saw and witnessed this, and then Hari told her friend that she'll explain everything later after the two of them gets out of the office quickly before someone might come by and notice them sneaking away with their bounty that they will believe that it doesn't belong to them.

The Sorting Hat reassured Hari and Sunny that the magic portraits in the office room won't speak or spread the word of what they've done and what they took, for they're all in deep magic slumber when Headmaster Dumbledore was taken away and then both the elf and the dwarf girl quickly left the place and got back to their private dorm rooms where Hari designated the place as the good one where she'll let the Phoenix out and fly free.

**Thranduil watched as Hari gently let the magical Phoenix go and be free once she and Sunny ensured that it will be safe and secure from anyone, both magical and Mundane from trying to claim and imprison it as theirs, just as the cruel Headmaster Dumbledore has done to it for almost many years when he caught it. The baby Phoenix thanked Hari once more, chirping gratefully before the little bird flies gracefully to flee away from the magic school and go flying far away with the intention of never coming back. Just as the Phoenix flies off, Sunny explained everything to Hari about the great majesty of the Phoenix as it is almost equal to its purity like the Unicorn, but it has immortal life-span through Burnings like what they witnessed before and that the magical fire-burning birds can carry very heavy loads, both living and non-living, and come flying in fast when they are needed, and also have healing tears that can heal any grievous wound, either from Mundane injury or darkest magic.**

**The Elven-king was amazed to hear about this Phoenix and was a little disappointed that the Phoenix didn't stay for Hari since she saved its life and set it free, but he understood that the fiery magical bird deserved it after being imprisoned like that to be forced as a pet of sorts to that dastardly so-called Light Istari. Then he listened when Hari explained to Sunny about the sword that she pulled out from the magic hat and said that the Phoenix told her in her mind magically that the weapon will help her into killing the Basilisk monster.**

"Wow! Oh hell-there's only one problem, girlfriend…we don't know where the monster is hiding!" Sunny exclaimed, pointing this problem out.

Hari just smiled at Sunny who got confused by her expression and she said. "We do now. The Hat told me where the monster Basilisk is dwelling when I asked for the sword. Remember that ghost girl that's been haunting a bathroom in this school?"

Sunny knows of the ghost for that is one phantom that she really do not want to meet up and deal with as it pathetically wails and laments of its ghostly fate and then Hari said, "The Chamber of Secrets is in that very bathroom, for the ghost there is the very victim that the Basilisk killed years ago!"

Sunny's eyes widened in shock of that revelation and then she quickly snapped out of it as she magically summoned her ax and pouch of magic Runestones right to her hands as she cried out with a wide smile. "Well then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go over there and kick some arse!"

Hari nearly chuckles at her dwarf friend's enthusiasm but she became serious as she grabbed her bow and newly-filled magic quiver of arrows and brought the Elven sword as an extra just in case, strapping the quiver and Gryffindor sword on her back, sheathing and strapping the Elven sword on her side and holding her longbow.

It didn't take long for both Hari and Sunny to sneak out late at night under the magic invisibility cloak again and went towards the haunted girls bathroom where they were pointed out that is where the Chamber of Secrets is. They carefully avoided any patrols that were walking around the school, still trying to find the culprit of the attacks, even with Dumbledore being taken away and when they finally made it there, Hari and Sunny took off the cloak and then searched around, trying to find the secret entrance into the Slytherin Chamber but there's nothing.

Before Sunny was about to curse out in frustration, a meek ghostly voice sounded out from behind the disguised dwarf and elf girls, "I can help, you know."

Sunny and Hari rounded swiftly, brandishing their weapons of ax and notched bow and arrow, and they relaxed when it was only the ghost of the young girl who's haunting the abandoned bathroom. The girl cocked her head slightly to the side as she smiled at them. "But I'll only help if you ask nicely."

Hari lowered her weapons and asked the ghost politely like she told her to. "I was wondering how you died and if you know anything what happened when you did?" it disturbed both girls that the ghost girl seemed delighted and happy at the question as she answered Hari. "It was horrible you know. When I was alive, I was bullied very horribly by some of my classmates years ago. I died right here in this bathroom when I went to confront someone who was in here as well when I thought I was crying my sorrows alone. First I heard hissing, when I came out to confront whoever it was in here, the next I remember looking at scary snake eyes, and then the next and last time…I died."

"Where exactly?" Sunny asked demanding, but making sure that she sounded polite and kind as well, so that she won't offend the ghost, given that Hari gave her a pointed meaningful look when the ghost girl said before to be nice to her.

The ghost girl just shrugged and pointed straight towards the sinks. "Over there. That's where I saw those scary eyes and then died and became a ghost." then the ghost floated away, leaving Hari and Sunny alone like she didn't want to stick around in case the monster with the scary eyes come out again, despite that the ghost is already dead.

Hari and Sunny inspected and studied the sinks closely before the dwarf girl found it, pointing out to her friend Hari on discovering a small snake engraving on one of the sinks at the faucets. Hari saw it and then she wondered about the opening but then she remembered something else that is known about Slytherin in its infamous legend of the Chamber of Secrets. It was fortunate that Hari is gifted and knowledgeable in the magical languages and speaking to animals and creatures and she softly hissed for the chamber's entrance to open up, just like the dark Heir would in Parseltongue.

It didn't take long for both Hari and Sunny to tense with anticipation and wariness, as the chamber opened and they can see a slide of sorts to show the entrance deep into the Chamber of Secrets below. Hari hissed again to summon stairs and they appeared magically for them to climb down instead of sliding as they figured that the slide was used for the Basilisk to roam around the school and did the attacks.

**They slowly went down the stairs and into the chamber below where the serpent monster dwells and Thranduil couldn't help but be tense and nervous as well as he followed his pair and her companion to face against the monstrous dark creature known as the Basilisk. The Elven-king wasn't pleased that his soulmate Hari was forced to go down instead of the other Istari because of the need to rescue the young Luna and her friend who were taken there by the unknown enemy. But he knew that Hari wouldn't turn away into rescuing one of her her own, especially if its an elfling as they are treasured among all Elves in Middle Earth.**

**Thranduil truly wished he could become real through the Dream-sharing and be there for his soulmate to protect her and fight beside her. It didn't help when Hari and Sunny found something as they ventured deeper in the sewers to try to find the two missing girls or the Basilisk and discovered something very horrifying about the creature they're going to be facing and fighting against.**

Hari and Sunny were horrified upon staring at the large snake-skin that was shed recently from the Basilisk.

Sunny joked after a silent moment. "We're going to need bigger weapons!"

Hari glared at her friend that this is not the time and place to be joking around but then she realized that her dwarf friend was trying to ease her nervousness and the tension on discovering about the giant Basilisk monster they are going to be facing later and fight against it.

It didn't take long for them to reach towards another door that appeared to be surrounded with snakes to symbolize as it is another entrance into the dark Chamber of Secrets and Hari hissed again and the door opened for them to enter.

Hari and Sunny exchanged tense looks before they readied themselves and entered the chamber with their weapons out and at the ready in case the main culprit and enemy attacks or the Basilisk might come out and attack as well. It looks like they're given a reprieve for a short while when they saw nothing in the vast chamber they're in, but then their relief was short-lived when they saw the two missing girls lying on the floor like they're dead.

"Luna!" Hari gasped out in a cry and she ran towards her with Sunny hastily following after her, but they didn't lower their weapons in case the enemy might come out.

**Thranduil watched tensely as Hari and Sunny knelt to check on the health on the two girls lying on the floors and Sunny became puzzled when she announced to Hari that one of them, the red-headed girl is having her life-essence being drained of sorts somehow. Hari blinked confused at this but then she zeroed in like she sensed something evil and dark when she spotted the open blank diary beside the lying red-head girl. Before his pair was about to reach for it and inspect it, after she checked on Luna who somehow got knocked unconscious, there was a sudden voice that warned them to not go near the diary and both Hari and Sunny stood up and brandished their weapons at the ready to face the one who spoke.**

**It turned out to be some sort of ghost or phantom, but at the same time it looks like it's forming a corporeal real body among the living realm somehow. And it is being done in such a dark way, that Hari could sense it and believes that this is the main culprit and enemy they are facing against. And it became true because Thranduil tensed and became almost furious when the phantom revealed himself to be a young teenager of sorts, but then he boasted that he's the most superior dark Istari of all time as he revealed himself to be the younger version of the infamous dark Istari Voldemort who terrorized the magical world years ago with his dark followers into ruling it but then he was thwarted when his very being was destroyed and he became a body-less wraith that wanders the earth cursed like that because of the infernal parent belonging to the one who bears the Fated Mark.**

**Thranduil was shocked on hearing this and seeing that his pair is facing the very evil dark Istari that fatally killed her mother long ago, and he knew that this phantom has to be similar like the dark wraith that possessed the evil professor last year, and he can't believe that he's seeing that his soulmate is facing against him again but in a younger version of him somehow. It didn't take long for Hari to realize that the phantom knows about the truth about her like he could somehow sense it and when she shot an arrow to kill him, it passed right through him like his forming corporeal body hasn't completed yet and he laughed evilly, telling her that it's useless to try.**

**But when Sunny whispered to Hari, telling her about the part of the prophecy Luna has said about the cursed item, their eyes zeroed in on the blank diary which they quickly figured out that it's the source of the red-head girl's weakened state and the phantom somehow forming a real body. But the evil Istari wraith somehow knew their intentions and quickly summoned the Basilisk to come and kill Hari and Sunny and Thranduil was helpless to watch as the dark creature came out in its large and vast ominous form and the serpent monster hissed menacingly looming over the two who quickly closed their eyes so that they won't be killed by its gaze upon them.**

"Hari…I hope you got any bright crazy ideas you got in your head to get us out of this alive!" Sunny cried as she kept her eyes shut and gripped her ax tightly, hoping that the Basilisk won't come swallow them up with its large jaws and kill them by feasting on them.

Hari didn't answer as she didn't think of a good plan to get through this, but somehow it's like Fate decided to intervene-or rather a good magical friend who came flying to the rescue-and both Hari and Sunny could hear the phantom wraith Voldemort crying out in anger with the Basilisk hissing out in pain and their eyes slowly opened to see the shocking sight of the large fiery-burning golden-red Phoenix, attacking the serpent monster by clawing and pecking at its eyes with slashing fury.

Hari instantly recognized the Phoenix as it is the very same one that she rescued from Dumbledore's prison office and set it free and she was very stunned to see that it grew so fast, making the pure flighty being look more beautiful and majestic than before. Then she quickly snapped out of it and went running to attack the Basilisk with a battle cry, with Sunny following her lead until they find a weak spot that they can kill the serpent monster before them.

Hari shot arrows at it, also enchanting them to pierce through the scales as well as Sunny who tried hacking it with her strong magic sharp ax and powerful exploding Runestones but nothing has cracked through its fearsome snake-scaly armor and the Basilisk kept flailing its tail, body and head, trying to get its attackers to stop from the Phoenix pecking at it on the head and Hari and Sunny trying to attack on the body and dodging the flying lashing tail.

Hari cursed on finding no weak spot on its body or the tail, so it looks like that the only place it could be is at the head. Hari yelled at Sunny to distract it as she gracefully climbed up at one of the statues with Elven grace and speed and she carefully went closer to the thrashing hissing head of the Basilisk when the Phoenix is still slashing and clawing at it furiously, and Hari pulled out her Elven sword to try her luck into slicing it through.

But Hari almost fell when the head came right in her direction and she tried to dodge but she nearly missed her step as she moved backwards and slipped, almost falling down but managed to get a grip and she cursed when her Elven sword fell down in a clatter to the floor and the lashing tail went crashing down on it, breaking it to pieces.

Hari cursed. "Damn it all-mother's going to kill me when she finds out I lost another sword!"

Hari grunted as she carefully lifted herself and stood back right up on her feet, then she took out the Gryffindor sword, which is her only weapon and her one last shot into killing the Basilisk.

Just as the Basilisk lunged its head towards her again, with its jaws open wide and sharp fangs out, Hari struck with all her might as a strong elf warrior maiden and stabs the sword straight up through its upper jaw, killing it with one deadly blow as the blade strikes at the heart of a brain or something. She quickly pulled the sword away and the Basilisk gave one last death crying hiss, writhed its body and then fell down with a mighty crash as Hari struck it true.

**Thranduil smiled widely, proud of his soulmate, but then his smiling face turned instantly to horror when he saw one of the fangs broken from its jaw and its embedded deep into his soulmate's left arm where she's holding her blood-stained sword that she used to kill it swiftly.**

**"NO!" he cried out in denial as he remembered from the written passage from the book of the serpent monster before that basilisk venom is very poisonous and deadly.**

**It turned out to be true as he watched helplessly when the poisonous venom from the Basilisk's fang is now slowly coursing within Hari's very being as she climbs down and now look like she's on the verge of dying sooner than later. Thranduil cursed at the wraith when Sunny ran to her friend in horror upon seeing this, and the phantom just laughed evilly again and boasted that Hari will die close now and she will soon follow the two girls lying on the ground as he drained them of their life-force to make his body whole and real again in the living world.**

**But then the wraith became horrified when Hari calmly told the dark Istari phantom that she knows that the Basilisk venom is very deadly, so deadly enough that it can also kill a dark object and cursed being like him. The wraith tried to stop Hari but it was too late for the Elven maiden remembered the last parts of the prophecy foretold of the dark being's defeat and she didn't hesitate into plunging the Basilisk fang that she tore out from her arm and then stabbed it deep into the cursed diary, making it somehow bleed like it's a living being and the phantom suddenly exploded into flashes of light and then disappears into thin air.**

**After Thranduil watched his pair had defeated the wraith with the Basilisk fang, he was full of sorrow upon helplessly witnessing his soulmate collapsed onto her side and Sunny tried to figure out what's wrong and trying to help her, just as the two girls suddenly woke up with gasps upon their life-force being returned to them and they're back to normal. He couldn't hold back his tears of regret and anger on seeing his soulmate pair slowly die before him, just as Luna cried out in denial on seeing her friend and guardian dying and she ran to her side while the redhead sobbed uncontrollably, crying that it's all her fault.**

**But then something very miraculous and astonishing happened before them and Thranduil was relieved that his soulmate is being saved. The grown and beautiful Phoenix glides down and it comes closer to Hari's side and started crying its magical healing tears right into her stab wound where she got struck by the Basilisk fang and being poisoned near death from it.**

**Thranduil watched in awe and stunned wonder as the phoenix healed his soulmate with its tears. He was stunned shocked on how quickly the tears healed her of the deadly basilisk venom that's meant to kill instantly. He wondered whether the phoenix tears could work against Morgul poison in Middle Earth.**

After the Phoenix healed Hari with its tears swiftly, Hari gasped and sat back up as she felt revived by its amazing healing powers and Sunny sighed with relief and Luna cried with joy and went to hug her which Hari returned the gesture back.

"Seriously…the next time you try to strike at a dark creature with a sword, right through its open jaws-how about you do not get yourself stabbed by it too, like what happened with that snake beast!?" Sunny snapped ranting at her disguised elf friend with a frown, but the dwarf looks very glad and relieved that Hari made it out of her battle alive and emerged victorious.

Hari chuckled at her friend and patted Luna in her arms, comforting and reassuring her that she's fine and alright before she checked the little elfling girl to see if she's well and alright too. Then she looked at the redhead girl who kept crying and apologizing that it was her fault and that she's the one responsible for the attacks but Hari and Sunny reassured the girl named Ginny Weasley that it's not her fault at all and it was because of the dark cursed diary that made her do it and they'll explain everything to the professors up above on everything.

Slowly, Hari and Sunny got the girls to be carried in their strong arms and then they sheathed their weapons, gather the evidence of the dark-now-dead cursed diary and with the Phoenix now flying and disappearing to its freedom, they climbed out of the Chamber, leaving the dead Basilisk behind and went straight to McGonagall's office to give the news that the culprit has been dealt with and the monster has been killed.

Needless to say, McGonagall was very shocked upon seeing the dirty Hari and Sunny, carrying the two missing girls in their arms into her office and when they gave their explanations, the professor relented on the punishment she's giving them for recklessly charging into danger like that but she commended them on their achievements into dealing with the culprits. The old Transfigurations professor also announced that Dumbledore has returned when Hari and Sunny came back from their adventure and after they settled the shaken girls to the Hospital Wing, McGonagall led the two older girls straight to the Headmaster's office, where he will know the news and share with the authorities that the culprit and the monster have been dealt with.

**Thranduil wasn't pleased that his pair is being led to meet with that beady-eyed Istari Headmaster once more, and he didn't like how the old Light Istari has been staring at Hari all the while she and her friend Sunny has been telling the tale to him about what they did, how they killed the Basilisk monster and destroy the main culprit and rescued the girls. After they finished with the tale, Dumbledore just nodded sagely and then asked Sunny if she could leave him and Hari alone for a moment as he wanted to speak to her privately.**

**Sunny didn't like that but Hari gave her a pointed look and reassuring nod that she'll be fine and the disguised dwarf was forced to leave her friend alone to face against that so-called Light Istari who's studying Hari like she's a puzzle that he can't make out of and wanted to exploit her in whatever dastardly dark means that he has up his sleeve. Thranduil tensed like he wanted to protect his soulmate from this suspicious character when Dumbledore started asking her about how Hari obtained the Gryffindor sword and does she know anything about what happened to his Phoenix when he was taken away.**

**Hari expertly lied to him in a deceptive innocent-like manner that she doesn't know what is a Phoenix as she is unfamiliar with it and have never seen it before, so she doesn't know what he's talking about, but as for the sword, she said that the Sorting Hat has somehow sensed her worries for young Luna and gave her the sword because she needed it. Dumbledore understood and he looked to be a bit satisfied and disappointed at her answers but at least he seemed a bit content that Hari put the dead-cursed diary and the Gryffindor sword onto his desk before she and Sunny told their tale of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets.**

**The Elven-king was relieved to see that the Istari Headmaster let Hari go with the disappointment still on his face and Hari turned around and made sure that she's calm and composed to leave, without giving anything out to the staring Headmaster that she knows something more than what she told him before and make his suspicious of her. When she got out of the office and walked far away from the gargoyle guardian that guards the Headmaster's office, Sunny was relieved to see her elf friend made it out alright and started ranting about the Istari Headmaster that she really distrusts him so.**

"I really don't like the way that the beady-eyed Istari had been staring at you when he politely 'asked' me to leave you two alone. Are you sure you're alright, Hari? He didn't mind-read you magically or something nefarious, huh?" Sunny demanded at her.

Hari smiled at her dwarf friend and shook her head in a negative. "No, Sunny. He didn't do anything. My charms have blocked him from reading my mind magically and I made sure that I sounded convincing enough with my lies when he asked me some questions like about the Phoenix and the Gryffindor sword."

"Still-I can't believe that you left the sword behind at that man's office!" Sunny complained, whining about it since the sword doesn't seem to belong in his hands but she didn't notice how Hari grinned secretively until she voiced it out.

"Sunny…did I ever mention that I gave Dumbledore the _real _sword?" she said nonchalantly and calm.

It didn't take long for Sunny to register the words her elf friend said and then she was grinning widely up at her while Hari did the same. Hari stopped her from saying anything more in case somebody else might be listening into their conversation and the two of them hurriedly went back to their private dorms so that they could take out the infamous Gryffindor dragon sword and let Sunny study its properties.

When they got there as fast and swift they did, Hari pulled it out of hiding from under the magic invisible cloak she wrapped it up in and then Sunny studied and inspected the sword closely and carefully, being mindful that the blade is now imbued and laced with Basilisk poison, which Hari told her of it when she hid it before.

**Thranduil watched as Hari and Sunny studied the sword and remarked that they're happy and glad that Hari's keeping it for herself from what Sunny found in her discovery that the sword has been made from Elvish origins and Elven-makings and such, so it rightfully belongs in Hari's hands. Thranduil was glad that his soulmate pair has a powerful weapon now in her arsenal, and as he watched relieved and glad that the year ended peacefully with the students being relieved that the petrified victims have all been cured from their cursed condition, the attacks have stopped and the monster and culprit has been dealt with.**

**The Elven-king watched as Hari and Sunny prepared to leave and go home in their hiding places and before the Dream-sharing ended, he hoped that by the next and last year, his soulmate pair will be facing no more dangers or threats that will endanger his soulmate's life anymore than it's become worse from the second year she's been through.**

OOOOO

As the Dream-sharing had ended, Thranduil woke up and didn't hesitate into calling and gathering his friends and Gandalf into telling them all that had happened with his soulmate pair and explaining everything to them with some negative input that the Elven-king also shared and confided to them as they listened.

"At this rate, he'll be ordering his people to try to decimate all the spiders infesting Mirkwood and also ordering them to kill any giants that are here in Middle Earth," Galadriel whispered to Elrond softly and he nodded in agreement at her words, as he looked cautious and wary at the Elven king who is still radiating with anger after he told them about the Istari giant again and the discovery of more monster pets, like the giant spiders that infested the Forbidden Forest in the other world, similar to here in Arda.

The Elf Lord of Rivendell could easily tell that King Thranduil will decide to do just that after their conversation and meeting here.

Elrond decide to change the topic to another one so that it will somehow cool down Thranduil's temper.

"What about the Phoenix, King Thranduil? It's amazing to hear of its magical powers, especially of its healing tears." Elrond asked.

Thranduil sighed and said. "It fled to its freedom after my pair Hari has released it from its prison when it burns itself to be reborn. I don't know how Hari set it free just like that, but all I know is that the Phoenix is now at Hari's side and will help her when needed, after what I've seen when it came to help them with the Basilisk and healed my soulmate with its tears. I'm not sure if Hari will see it again, but then the Phoenix deserves its freedom from the grasp of that Istari Dumbledore."

Then Thranduil took another deep breath to calm himself when he had a sudden thought that ignited his furious temper again and he voiced out what the other threat he is worried about. "It's not only that phantom wraith of a Dark Lord I'm also concerned that I mentioned of, my friends. It's that Istari who is Headmaster of that magic school-the one that calls himself Albus Dumbledore."

"What about him?" Gandalf asked the Elvenking seriously.

"There's something about him that I really do not like-and I'm not talking about how the way he kept staring at my pair with those creepy twinkling eyes of his." Thranduil said, almost snarling through his gritted teeth as he said this. Then he turned his head to look at Gandalf for a silent moment and then to Elrond and Galadriel with a look on his face. The icy expression on his face that is almost eerily similar to how he detested the Dwarves a hundred years ago when they refused to give him the white gems of pure starlight. "If I have to compare about that old Istari in the other world, it's like he is slightly similar to that sneaky Saruman the White wizard."

Once Thranduil said this and the way how he sounded blunt at it, the two Elven rulers and the wizard knew that the Elvenking was gravely serious at what he said and they also agree that something has changed with Saruman, and not in a good way which is all in their thoughts. But then they'll look into that grim matter later, for now they'll focus into helping their friend the Elven-king Thranduil with whatever he needed when it concerns his soulmate pair.

Hopefully, by the next Dream-sharing, Thranduil might be able to get some answers or discover some clues on how to connect with his soulmate pair Hari and help her in the troubles that might be coming for her life ahead of time and be able to help her in finding a way back somehow to Middle Earth where the two fated-marked soulmates will meet each other face-to-face.

Thranduil really hoped that the time will come soon, for he's not sure how he could bear witnessing and watching helplessly at his soulmate going through another harrowing ordeal as she has gone through from the last two years from that magic school.

Time will only tell and the story will continue on the next journey at the new chapter in Hari's life by the next year which will be her third and last one at the other world where there is special and amazing magic there that will help the Elves and Dwarves somehow to get back to their world in Middle Earth of Arda.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another super-long chapter finished and updated! I hope you like it!

Next chapter…what happens to Hari and Sunny and others, along with Thranduil in the Dream-sharing and watching on the third and final year in Hogwarts! However, Thranduil won't be alone into watching his soulmate through the Dream-sharing.

I'll try as much as I can to squeeze this story good enough for all readers to read!

I'm sorry this took so long, REAL LIFE happened, the ongoing COVID-19 Pandemic-and other things, but it will not stop me from writing my stories, posting and updating them!

There will be more chapters and updates soon in this story and others, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

Everyone stay safe at home, be healthy and take care always because of COVID-19! Pray to God that we make it through this and survive!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1. **

OOOOO

(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read **STORY GUIDE** in CHAPTER 1.)

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 5 - THE THIRD AND FINAL YEAR IN HOGWARTS **

It was only about last week since his friends Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, and the Istari Mithrandir/Gandalf had visited Thranduil and were shared and confided about Thranduil's soulmate from what she's been through that second year in the magic school. Now, it's another week later that they return to help out and be with Thranduil when he goes through another Dream-sharing with his soulmate pair, trying to find out ways on helping to bring his soulmate, the trapped races of Elves and Dwarves back to Middle Earth.

Thranduil hoped that the final year where his pair Hari will be attending the magic school, there won't be any more dangers and threats coming at her, when she finally finished her time there and obtained whatever knowledge about the magical world she could get to find and discover ways on getting home to Middle Earth of Arda.

But then he knew very well that he shouldn't get his hopes up very high on this because he knew that somehow his soulmate pair will always be targeted, especially when it comes to that dark wraith Voldemort and that so-called Light Istari known as Dumbledore.

When the Dream-sharing came again, it showed Thranduil his soulmate preparing herself to attend the last year she'll be going through with her dwarf friend Sunny, and he saw that she still has the Gryffindor sword with her, that she's planning to bring it as her own sword weapon from now on. Even though the first previous Elven sword had been repaired and sent back to her, thanks to her dwarf crafting-friend Sunny, Hari is also bringing it along as an added weapon and safety measure when she returns to the magic school for the last time.

Her guardian mother, Adriana Evergreen still fusses and worries over her adopted daughter Hari after what happened during the last two years and tried to convince her again to not go to that magic school this time and stay from now on since Hari has been going through such dangers, despite that trouble is the one responsible upon coming for her. Again, Hari convinced her guardian mother that she and her friend Sunny still need to go through one more year to obtain and gain any more knowledge they need about the magical world and such, so that they will find ways to get back to Middle Earth somehow, and she also gave a heart-felt promise that she'll take care of herself and make sure she won't get into any more danger from the magic school.

Unfortunately for Hari and the watching Thranduil, they knew better that the so-called dangers and troubles will come looking for her instead, after what Hari has gone through the last two years in the magic school, either by coincidence or it was a cruel twist of Fate in that other world. However, Thranduil could see that his soulmate pair is brave enough to face whatever dangers that will come at her and fight through them head-on without hesitation and though he hated admitting it, but he's very glad that she has her dwarf friend Sunny, who will stand by her side and protect her when needed or not.

Hari's guardian mother Adriana looked more hesitant into letting her adopting daughter go, but she relented a bit in defeat, knowing that Hari is determined to still go for the last year in that magic school. That is when Thranduil witnessed something in the Dream-sharing that he thought it would be a useful thing for his friends and Gandalf to see it too once he's out of it as he watched on to his soulmate getting prepared to leave again for the magic school while her guardian mother helped her.

After the Dream-sharing ended upon the sight of seeing Hari getting her stuff ready to depart for the magic school, Thranduil didn't hesitate into calling for his friends and Gandalf to the meeting room about what he had seen.

The Elven-King explained to them in great detail of the magical object that he has seen, that enables the user to see through a paired Dream-sharing bond with its other, except this particular artifact lets others see through it as well. It was created by one of the Elven ancestors who stumbled into the other world before and had thought to invent this to somehow make contact with their other soulmate half from Middle Earth, but it hasn't worked so far. However, it turns out that the magical device enables one pair to share the memories that one has gone through and pass it on to the other, except the one in Middle Earth cannot be able to share the same for the one in the other side.

Galadriel blinked in surprise at this and almost sat up in attention with instant eagerness after Thranduil told them this. "So what you're saying is that we can watch and witness through your Dream-sharing of your soulmate as well?" she inquired and sounded almost excited and demanding of this.

Thranduil nodded but looked solemn and frustrated as he continued, "Unfortunately, this magical device won't be able to let me or others communicate or contact with my soulmate pair in the other world. It can only send out memories from my pair into mine and can be viewed by others, such as us."

"Fascinating! Such an ingenious kind of magic!" Gandalf commented in awe at this, his eyes almost beaming brightly with interest and wonder. Lord Elrond agreed with his wizard friend with a nod and he is also interested if the magical device will work in Middle Earth once they create it with help of Thranduil's sharp observations and Gandalf's magic.

It was easy to mimic the magical memory-ball that Thranduil had seen from the Dream-sharing, for the materials needed are easy to procure and gather in Middle Earth. The Elven-King had sent off his trusted advisor to obtain a glass bowl and his son Legolas offered to search and get crystal stone for Gandalf to enchant it with magic to make the memory-ball similar from the ones Thranduil had seen from the Dream-sharing.

When the materials have been gathered and brought over, they set it up carefully with Thranduil's explicit instructions on how it's set up and made, and then both Gandalf and Thranduil touched their hands into the transparent-like crystal stone inside the water-filled glass bowl, they spoke together in unison to activate the magic of the memory-ball.

'**_Embrace Memories_**,' both elf and wizard intoned and then the magic activated, making the stone shine brightly in response. The other two Elven rulers and Gandalf almost covered their eyes from the sudden bright light shining that emerged magically from the newly-made and created magical item, and Thranduil turned away so that they wouldn't be blinded before the light faded to normal and their eyes blinked back into clear focus.

Then they beamed upon seeing that it worked as they could see that they're now witnessing and watching by like Thranduil does in the Dream-sharing. Besides the Elven-King Thranduil, the other two Elven rulers and the wizard Gandalf, there is also Elven Prince Legolas and the Elven guard Tauriel who were also there with them to watch and see through the Dream-sharing of Thranduil's soulmate pair Hari.

This magical device truly enabled them to see everything and watch it all through instead of waiting for Thranduil to go to the Dream-sharing as he falls asleep. Now with them gathered around and witnessing it all, they settled into their seats to watch Hari as she is now in the motions of going through the magical alley to purchase more needed supplies and school items for the last year she'll be going through in the magic school.

Thranduil smiled when he watched his son Legolas and Tauriel who looked shocked and in wonder upon seeing his soulmate pair Hari and that she's there with her close friend, Sunny the dwarf and he knew that these two will be amazed that he's being tolerant of their friendship and might be thinking whether he might change his views about the long-time hatred against the dwarves. But the Elven-king will still stand at the point that the dwarves in Middle-Earth are selfish and hard-headed because of what happened with Smaug the dragon years before.

Meanwhile, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Gandalf were looking around in wonder and shock, seeing so many magical Istari from child to elderly wandering about in the magical alley and doing their shopping. Thranduil almost smiled visibly when he saw how Lord Elrond had to stop Mithrandir from getting off his seat and wander off to look closely at some magical parts that piqued his interest, even though everything they're seeing are all memories.

It didn't take long for them to watch and view the very moment they've been excited and anticipating about, when the Elven girl Hari and her dwarf friend Sunny waved goodbye to their families and left by magical train ride. And when they arrived to the magical school, they were all in awe and wonder, except Thranduil, upon seeing the majestic magical place and area and were thrilled and amazed at the sights before them.

When they got inside, Thranduil carefully pointed out to the other Elven rulers and Gandalf on who's who among the professors at the head table and then added in pointing out on the four Houses of the magical school known as Hogwarts.

Thranduil nearly grinned when he saw Lady Galadriel glaring coldly at the Divination professor Trelawney like she wanted to give that Istari witch a piece of her mind of playing false visions upon the children, while both Lord Elrond and Gandalf were staring suspiciously at Headmaster Dumbledore like they're trying to discern his true motives and nature, that would endanger his soulmate pair and the Istari children themselves in that magic school.

The Sorting was commenced on placing the year's new students to the four Houses, and then there were a few announcements given from the Headmaster on what kind of events or notifications the magic school will be having throughout the whole year.

There was nothing exciting much that would concern the Elven-King's soulmate Hari, like when Dumbledore grandly announced of a magical tournament that will be held in the school, that got some of the students excited over it.

But King Thranduil suddenly frowned fiercely when Headmaster Dumbledore announced that Hagrid the school's keeper will become the new teacher in the subject of Care of Magical Creatures.

Instantly, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Gandalf knew that the Elven-king wasn't very pleased at this and they hoped that this Istari giant won't be using dangerous creatures in his classes to teach all Hogwarts students.

And when the Headmaster was about to give out the final announcements, there was a sudden startling bang from the grand doors opening by a great kick or something from the other side, and all the people in the Great Hall turned to who was coming in from the doors.

Most of the students, the young ones flinched and were nearly frightened upon seeing a scary-looking wizard who calmly walked towards the teachers' table with a noticeable limp. But Hari and Sunny noticed that a few of the students seemed to recognize him instantly and were regarding with respect or wariness at the unknown person.

They all grimaced at the sight of the scarred wizard when he got to the table and greeted dimly to the Headmaster and took his seat, but then they could see that he's a fine warrior in his right as his magical eye whirled and twirled around, assessing any threats or dangers surrounding him.

The Elven rulers and the Istari wizard wondered who this man is but then the Headmaster gave the final announcement, which turns out to be the last introduction of the new Defense teacher that he called and hired for the new school year, and King Thranduil was relieved to know that this one is more sensible enough and appear to be a formidable wizard, who will be a good worthy teacher to teach meaningful magical Defense lessons towards his students.

He and the others wondered what happened with the last teacher, but then they listened attentively when some of the students near Hari and Sunny's hearing range started gossiping and whispering rumors that the last teacher was caught by the magical police to be a fraud and was taken straight to their magical version of a wizarding prison for his crimes into exploiting the works from the textbooks of the original owners and using 'Obliviate' spells at them to erase their memories so that he will act as the sort of powerful wizard-which revealed that he was not at all.

Thranduil and his friends were glad to hear that the previous professor has been gotten rid of and new worthy-looking one was replaced. But they knew better than to keep their hopes up since Thranduil had shared the kind of incompetent wizards and witches they have been through the Dream-sharing.

After their opening grand meal was done and announcement were finished given out from the Headmaster, all the students were brought back to their dormitories, led by their House Prefects getting there and they watched as they left the Grand Hall and went to their respective Houses in various locations inside the large magical school.

Thranduil smiled at the impressed and amazed looks on his friends and son as they looked around the beautiful sights within the school itself. He nearly laughed out loud with amusement, when he sees that Gandalf and Elrond went jumping with surprise and chattering curiously with interest upon seeing the enchanted moving staircases and the life-like figures moving to and fro on the magical paintings and portraits.

Upon reaching towards his soulmate's Gryffindor dorms, they watched fondly as Hari and Sunny settled back in comfortably in their private dorms, instantly going to bed to rest for the coming first days of their new year education of the magical school.

By the time they woke up, the Elven-King Thranduil, his son Prince Legolas, the two Elven rulers, and Gandalf had watched throughout all the subjects and classes Hari and Sunny has gone through to complete their new year's education of the school and finish their last one before the two disguised beings move on with their plan into finding magical ways and discoveries on how to return to their true homeland in Middle Earth.

Needless to say, the Elven beings and the Istari wizard were all impressed yet again, but also disappointed and upset when they see what kind of lessons Hari and Sunny are going through the various subjects and classes for the new and last year of that magical school. Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Runes, and Astronomy are still good subjects taught by the suitable magical professors at least. But the others like Divination and History are still disappointing, just like the previous two years.

Lady Galadriel was frowning fiercely at Professor Trelawney as she still did her dramatics into making her faux predictions at her own students and it looks like she really wanted to be corporeal to give that Istari witch a piece of her mind for scaring the children with her so-called death prophecies and such.

Meanwhile, Gandalf and Lord Elrond were lamenting at the pitiful ghostly professor that's still teaching History in the same boring lessons that are not fruitful into educating the students on learning the subject better.

The next subject that they're now anticipating for as they stand by, sitting and watching, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. And when they saw how it was taught by the new professor that they had seen was a formidable-looking one like he's a magical warrior in all rights, they were very pleased to see that he is a very suitable Istari wizard into teaching the young students and children alike to learning magical Defense better.

Although, this particular scarred warrior-teacher has sort of a nasty habit into surprising and startling all the students in his classes with his favored shouted phrase of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' to make them all alert and be aware of any surprises or unexpected attacks, whether verbal or physical types, as they learn through the lessons of magical Defense. Then it was obvious on specifically who became the approved favorite students in all classes to the paranoid professor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. And that would be Hari and Sunny.

Whenever Professor Moody would try to surprise them, they instantly defend themselves back with their wands instantly out and pointing at him, and he nodded with satisfaction at their reactions but it was fortunate for them that he didn't notice how the two of these disguised girls almost held themselves back from drawing out their favored weapons, which are the big ax for Sunny, and the longbow and arrows for Hari.

The final subject that King Thranduil and the others have all been waiting for with dread and anticipation, are the Care of Magical Creatures classes.

Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf all hoped that the giant wouldn't be showing them another monstrous creature as an example for teaching the students in his class about it. That they hoped that the giant wouldn't incite Thranduil's temper into a high-fiery rage, if this creature of his might endanger his soulmate pair.

However, unfortunate for them, it seems that all their hopes became dashed and their thoughts became foreboding and true, when the giant Hagrid announced grandly with a big smile that he'll be introducing a new friendly pet to his class and teaching them about it. And they all instantly knew-including Hari and Sunny-that any pet of the wizard-giant Hagrid is _not _a friendly one.

Legolas closed his eyes in frustration and prayer as Tauriel heard him whisper. "Oh no-_please _not another monster pet!" she looked at him confused.

Tauriel wondered why the Elven prince said such a statement and asked him about it, and after Legolas made sure that no one else was listening towards them-despite that it's only the Elven rulers, Istari wizard, the Elven guard Tauriel, and him in the private room they're in-as they are watching the Dream-sharing, he whispered softly to Tauriel and told her. Instantly her eyes widened in stunned shock and horror as she drew her head back almost in a whip-lash after she listened to what Prince Legolas has told her.

"That giant _what_!?" she exclaimed incredulously in a hushed whisper.

Legolas nodded grimly at her and Tauriel sighed as she also closed her eyes too when she now figured it out.

"Well, _that _explained a whole lot!" she murmured.

"I know." Legolas said dryly.

Thranduil's son would never forget the day that after another night of the Dream-sharing with his father's soulmate, his father had woken up and instantly ordered his soldiers to maximize their efforts into killing off all the giant spiders infesting Mirkwood, and also go off to try to kill them at their source too, which it surprised him and the other elves who were tasked to do that, but it was the first time for the Elvenking to let them venture out of the Woodland Realm to get rid of the monstrous spiders.

Then it was also surprising that King Thranduil also gave out an order that any monstrous giant they come across, encounter or that those creatures might dare to venture into the Woodland Realm-kill them on sight without hesitation.

That was when Prince Legolas Greenleaf finally had enough of being left in the dark and nearly demanded at his father to tell him everything about what's going on and why he's been acting like this. It didn't take long for Thranduil to finally decide to tell him everything and he did, with Legolas listening to every word he said and he didn't realize that by the end of everything, his eyes were almost wide in wonder, and also in shock and horror.

They watched tensely at the scene they're all watching in the Dream-sharing of what kind of creature that Hagrid will be bringing out in the field for the students in his class to see and learn of.

Then they became a little amazed and impressed when the Istari giant gently coaxes a unique magical creature that they have never seen before and they don't have such a specimen or being in Middle Earth.

For this creature…is a being that is half-bird in the front part and half-horse at the back rear-end part.

They just watched and listen through the Dream-sharing while Thranduil still kept up with his tense frame on his throne seat as if expecting a sudden danger towards his soulmate pair.

OOOOO

"Right then, we're all in for a good treat today!" Hagrid said jovially smiling.

"Um, Professor…? What-is that?!" exclaimed one of the students incredulously, not knowing whether to be impressed or afraid of the creature that Hagrid gently led into the field before them. The student who spoke, that is a Slytherin, knew better than to insult or offend such a creature, with the way how the half-bird and half-horse magical being was gazing at the gathering of students with its menacing sharp beady bird eyes.

It flapped its big great bird-wings and then squawked a sharp bird-cry at them, nearly startling and frightening them a little, but Hari and Sunny were the only two students there who were calm and gazing at the magical creature with wonder and awe.

Hagrid just kept beaming at them with a wide grin and flourished a wave of his right hand in a dramatic way towards the creature that's digging its front clawed talons and stomping its back hooves to the ground albeit tensely, like it's wary and cautious upon being stared at by these young humans.

"This here-is my good ole' pal Buckbeak! And he's a mighty Hippogriff!" he said grandly like the half-giant wizard is very proud of himself to make a friend with this kind of magical creature.

"Ohh Hagrid…he's magnificent!" Hari couldn't help but say it out loud as she stared at the creature with wonder still on her face, and she didn't notice that her dwarf friend Sunny snapped out of her awed stupor and was staring at her Elven friend with dubious incredulity on her face.

Hagrid beamed grinning more and this time, the Hippogriff 'Buckbeak' seem to appreciate the compliment given from the human Hari as it gave a chirp and flaps its big wings to show a gesture of thanks or something.

"Right! First thing you got to know about these beautiful beasts are that they are very proud creatures!" Hagrid said, starting his lesson about his Hippogriff friendly pet. "As you can see, like most majestic creatures such as wild birds, horses, and the like, they pride themselves with their features and appearances to make themselves look fierce and fearsome. But-if you try to offend one, then that will be the _last _thing you ever do. So take note of that, that you should _never _insult or offend a Hippogriff! Got that?"

All the students gathered around listened attentively to Hagrid's teaching and seemed to be interested into learning this subject as a few of them nodded to the wizard giant for knowing this lesson.

"Alright, then! Does anyone here like to come forward and say hello to Buckbeak, eh?" he asked jovially grinning, offering the students another nice treat for the lesson he's letting them have for today.

**Legolas snorted with disbelief. "That Istari giant just cautioned the students that it's not wise to get close and possibly offend the prideful creature-now he expects any of them to face it up-close and personal!?" he said incredulously. **

**Tauriel shook her head with exasperation upon watching this. "Now I understand even more why our great Elven-King was very much displeased with this particular Istari," she murmured solemnly. **

Apparently, all the students gathered around, didn't like the idea of approaching said-creature, even though it's only one. And they all backed away a few steps, even Hari and Sunny joined them when they noticed that the two of them were almost left behind standing but moved quickly upon seeing their actions.

Hagrid gave a hurt look to the students when he noticed that none of them came forward to face his friendly pet bravely. "No one?"

After a few minutes, Hari started to pity the poor giant-wizard, so she decided to volunteer for the task and stepped forward a little courageously as she proclaimed. "I'll do it, Professor Hagrid."

Sunny looked at her friend with a meaningful expression on her face that says. 'Have you lost your mind?!'

Hari ignored her friend just as Hagrid beamed happily. "Well alright then! Come over here but move nice and slow, okay?"

Hari took a deep breath, slowly going over the railing that surrounds and guard the plain paddock where Hagrid brought the Hippogriff friend over and then she tensely and carefully walked towards Hagrid and the majestic creature, that is now staring at her with beady eyes and was clawing and digging its sharp-scratching bird claws on the ground like it's nervous of the female stranger that's approaching at them.

**Just as they watched Hari approach cautiously and carefully towards the creature, they all tensed and glanced towards Thranduil worriedly as the Elven-king seemed to be tensing more in his seat, the hands gripping a little too hard and more tightly upon the arm-rests. **

**"Oh dear…if that 'Hippogriff' creature harms her…Thranduil is going to unleash hell-that I truly know of!" Lady Galadriel whispered solemnly to Gandalf and Lord Elrond, which the two men nodded understandably and still glanced warily at the Elven-King, who looked to be already on the verge of exploding in wrathful fury. **

**As for Thranduil, he's thinking deep in his mind, ranting a bit in mental anger on why his soulmate pair would dare to come close and face such a possibly-dangerous creature, even though she knows very well that the Istari giant has such a skewed view on what's dangerous or not, upon his so-called pets of magical creatures and such. **

"Careful…not so fast, Hari!" Hagrid cautioned as Buckbeak almost snaps at Hari who was slowly approaching towards it, getting nearer and closer now to it.

But Hari still maintained her calmness of her very being as she bravely moved forward to get near the magical creature with her right hand out at the Hippogriff. Her dwarf friend Sunny wasn't faring any better, for she looked like that she wanted to come over and hack the creature to pieces if it dared to bite her hand off.

And then the Hippogriff named Buckbeak, that is Hagrid's friend, gingerly approached closer as well, like it now knows that Hari is a friend and she smiled when it nudges its head against her head, like it wanted to be stroked or petted by her and she did what it wants, making it softly purr and churr at her as if appreciating her petting with pleasure. Upon seeing the sight before them, Hagrid beamed proudly, and the students relaxed and Sunny was relieved that Hari is okay when she got close and friendly with the creature, the Hippogriff.

**All the Elves watching this scene in the public Dream-sharing, relaxed, but then they tensed once more with King Thranduil gripping his hands tighter on his seat, when the Istari giant came forward and told Hari if she likes to ride the Hippogriff and have a nice trip flying around the area. The Elven-King didn't like the idea that this creature might buck his pair off upon riding it, but he was very much upset and worried when he saw Hari beaming with delight upon taking a ride and fly with the Hippogriff and she let the Istari giant gently guide her how to ride astride it, without hurting or offending the creature to make her fall off. **

After Hari was gently and firmly holding onto Buckbeak while riding astride it, she almost jolted in surprise and nearly lost her grip when Hagrid slapped the Hippogriff from its behind and it squawked, cantered off galloping and then flapped its wings to swoop up into the skies.

Hari almost gripped tighter on her hold against Buckbeak's neck, but she made that she was careful enough to not pull any of the feathers off, so that she wouldn't hurt or offend it to buck her off and make her fall to her death. After a moment of flying around with maneuvered gliding and refreshing windy breeze brushing past them, Hari relaxed fully and eased her grip, but she maintained her hold so that she wouldn't slip or fall off whenever the Hippogriff makes an unexpected turn or dive.

Then Hari looked around appreciating the view and scenery she's watching before her eyes as well as basking in the cool breeze while they fly around, but then Buckbeak suddenly went down in a diving glide and she nearly lost her grip upon holding on.

"Oh no…no! Buckbeak, no! Not through the herd!" Hari cried when she realized where the Hippogriff is swooping down and flying through.

The Centaurs in their village quickly dodged out of the way when they saw the griffin incoming through in a swift glide and Hari cried out loudly apologizing to them as they shot past them. "Sorry!"

Hari winced when she could clearly see that some of the Centaurs were not pleased at the Hippogriff that dared to fly through their small village-home, somewhere deep in the forests, but then she managed to convince the creature to go back to the paddock where Hagrid, her friend and the other students were waiting for her and the Hippogriff to return, for almost about a few minutes that's gone and passed by already during their flight.

Buckbeak didn't mind returning because it seemed to enjoy the flight with its human rider, but somehow Hari got the feeling inside her that the Hippogriff somehow knows that she's no ordinary human and such. As the Hippogriff landed gracefully into the center of the paddock grounds, it flapped its wings again and gave a loud squawking cry like it's proud to have Hari as its rider when they went off earlier ago.

The gathering of students clapped their hands, applauding at the sight they've seen when Hari rode on the Hippogriff up in the skies and far as they could see when they were flying above, then Hagrid and Sunny went forward to them so that Hagrid will coax the Hippogriff to be leashed against the fence and then Hari was being fussed over by her friend after she got off it.

**The Elves relaxed when the lesson was over, and the students seemed very interested with Hagrid's teachings after that subject he showed and gave over with his Hippogriff friend, but then they didn't believe that the future lessons will be nicer, considering that they knew, even without Thranduil reminding them about it, that this Istari giant really has a skewed view upon what creatures are dangerous or not. **

**Fortunately, it looks like that Hari and Sunny knows better than to appreciate the lessons than the others, because they've seen first-hand and experienced the kind of creatures that Hagrid likes to harbor his affections towards to, much to their uncertain non-liking over them. Even though Hari had enjoyed it with the Hippogriff, she knew better to keep her distance when they meet and see more creatures that Hagrid will be presenting in the future lessons. **

**But right now, they are watching and listening upon some sort of major event that the magic school Hogwarts will be hosting of, that is the 'Triwizard Tournament' as its called. And from the sounds of it, there are other magical schools that will be coming to join this grand magical tournament with their representatives, and also it sounds like that this tournament has been discarded and off for a long time because of horrific 'casualties' and 'deaths' when it was last hosted and set-up about a hundred years ago or so. **

**When Sunny and Hari are private discussing about it, concerning the magic wizarding tournament, they weren't pleased to hear and listen about it, as well as the two enchanted-disguised girls when they talk about it. Thranduil hoped that his soulmate pair wouldn't somehow be pulled into this tournament, but knowing upon watching the kind of unfortunate fate or luck she's gone through the last two years, he doubts it and fears very much about it. **

Upon their discussion about the incoming magic tournament that's about to be hosted into the school of Hogwarts, Sunny expressed her fears to her friend Hari, like she thinks that she might get involved into it, either by fate or nefarious means from some unknown dark enemies again for this year they're in but will be the last one they will be staying for.

"I don't like this, Hari. What if whoever the new bad guys are-or maybe this Dark wraith himself from last year-finds out about this tournament and decide to use it to their advantage to pulling you into it and make you face to your death or something!?" Sunny exclaimed worriedly.

Hari sighed, knowing her friend's worries and tries to assure her from them. "Sunny relax, I'm sure that nothing will happen through this tournament and besides…my guardian mother has also ensured into doubling the protections upon me so that no harm will come to me, as well as nothing might entice me into getting into trouble."

Hari fingered the enchanted ring she's wearing, gifted and given from her guardian mother awhile ago before she left for the magic school and has never taken it off, even when taking a bath, for the ring is fully magicked to be water-proof and everything and protect her from any danger when needed be. There's also the sword of Gryffindor with its Basilisk-poisoned laced blade, hidden in their private dorms as well as the magic invisibility cloak and the bow and arrows she still got with her and safely hidden and secure. Even though Hari worries a little without having her weapons by her side, she knew better than to keep them on her person to draw attention towards her, as well as that beady-eyed old wizard Dumbledore on her.

Luckily, she's relieved to have the magic ring on her, as well as the magic wand she brought to improvising the wand sheath and have it strapped inside the inner of her sleeves so that it will be easy to draw it out for her reach in case something bad comes at her and attacks her from the front and behind.

And with those thoughts in her head and her worries slightly eased and assured, Hari couldn't help but say it out calmly. "And besides…what could possibly go wrong?"

Sunny grimaced and said dryly as if Hari's words are an ominous omen. "Infamous last words, my friend."

**Those ominous words seem to somehow come true at the time in the near future, that made King Thranduil tensed upon sensing this and the other Elves, and Gandalf, all tensed too just as when the other schools' representatives arrived, and there were two of them, from Durmstrang that came by ship through magical means from popping out of the lake by Hogwarts, and then Beauxbatons that came by magic carriages pulled by flying magical horses. The two schools' headmasters were one shifty shady-looking Istari wizard that sensed like he is one of the Dark ones, and an Istari witch that appeared to be like the other Istari giant like Hagrid but she's much bigger than him from a slightly tall height, looming over the amazed and shocked Hogwarts' students that gathered around to greet the two schools when they came to the castle. **

**Though the Elves seemed interested and fascinated by the student representatives from the other schools when they came to Hogwarts, they seem to tense upon sensing the shifty darkness coming from the Headmaster of Durmstrang, like they thought to themselves that this one might bring harm to the others, as well as Thranduil's pair, Hari. But so far, upon keeping an eye on him, he seemed to be nervous and shifty to keep his distance, though watching him is warranted and needed in case he tries anything, even though they know deep down that they can't do anything physically upon the Dream-sharing through Thranduil's connection with his soulmate. **

**It didn't take long for the time to come upon the tournament to be commenced by the naming on who will be the Champions to be selected for the Triwizard Tournament. To be chosen and selected for the tournament, any student from the three magic schools just place their name into the blazing magic cup, called the Goblet of Fire, that will ensure whoever's going to be picked for the magical tournament. Though the Headmasters and teachers have placed an age-line around the magic cup, forbidding any of those underage students to try to enter the tournament because of the promised prizes of riches and wealth, that caused the Elves and Istari Gandalf to shake their heads with disbelief upon some of the students' naivety and stupidity for wanting to win that, despite the warnings about the dangers of the tournament. **

**Although, it amused them a little upon seeing the sight how the age-line counteracted at some of the attempts made from the underage students when they tried to place their names. But right now, they focus on the naming event and the old wizard Dumbledore will be the one to host the part into announcing on who will be entering the tournament and compete. From Durmstrang, the champion chosen from the enchanted Goblet of Fire as it spits out and a name scroll came flying to Dumbledore's hand, was Viktor Krum as he called out his name and the representatives of his school cheered for him. **

**Then for Beauxbatons, Dumbledore called out for Fleur Delacour, a lovely long blonde-haired woman, who seemed to pretty and beautiful for her graceful features and looks, that made the Elves think that she must be part-Elf or something. Her school-mates cheered for her and she gave a graceful bow before she took her place to stand beside Viktor Krum. **

**And now the third Champion who will be representing Hogwarts and be chosen to compete, was very tense in anticipation as the Goblet seem to churn and eerily furl with its fire, before it finally decides to poof out the name and for Dumbledore to grab and call out the name of the chosen student. **

**Needless to say, King Thranduil and everyone watching the Dream-sharing, including those gathered in the Great Hall were very much stunned shocked upon hearing who was chosen for Hogwarts and will be competing for the dangerous magical tournament. **

Dumbledore cleared his throat and then read the name on the last scroll-that shocked to all hearing this present.

"Hariana…Evergreen…!"

With that said and announced out loud, an eerie still silence erupted the whole room of the great hall.

Then it didn't take long for a loud cheer among the Hogwarts students to cry out, but the only ones who are not happy about this is Hari herself and her best friend Sunny, and the other young students, namely Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Sunny looked at her elf friend incredulously like the shocked look on her face is demanding at her silently on what's going on and how Hari got chosen to join and compete into this tournament.

Hari just shook her head in a furious negative that she doesn't know but then she got nudged by Hermione when Dumbledore became a little confused and called for her again, and she hastily moved forward to join the other two Champions before the other students and teachers noticed how strange Hari is acting upon the shocking revelation that she was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament.

Dumbledore just smiled and put out his hand to still the applause cheering for the three chosen Champions of the Triwizard Tournament and he'll announce on the time and place where the First Task will be held, but for now, the teachers and other officials will be discussing privately with the Champions on what they'll do to prepare for the First Task and dispersed the students back to their dormitories as well as the representatives of the two other schools to room and share with others during their stay. Though some students wanted to stick around, they obeyed and simply turn to leave for their dorms until some of them had the chance to approach each of their Champions and talk to them if they want to.

Meanwhile, Hari tried to hold back her shocked trembling upon her person, like she's been pulled unexpectedly into something dangerous that she's not prepared to face against, and when the other professors ushered the three Champions to a private room, she glanced back and looked desperately fearful at her friend Sunny like she's pleading her to save her from this sudden twist of fate placed upon her.

But Sunny was helpless as she sat there and watched her friend leave with the others, going into the rooms where the officials will be telling the Champions to prepare for anything they will face on the First Task of the tournament and once they're gone, it's like a dark cloud was suddenly looming over the disguised dwarf and she seemed to be trembling with furious anger over what's happening to her friend.

Neville, Hermione, and Luna felt the same as Hermione bravely approached Sunny and grandly announced in a way, "Don't worry, Sunny! We'll help you find out on who dared to put Hari into this dangerous tournament! But right now-she needs your help into preparing her for what's to come, and she's going to need everything in her arsenal to face what's coming at her in the later time!"

Both Neville and Luna nodded in agreement with their friend as Luna said seriously, "There's a secret magical room here in Hogwarts and nobody else knows of it, except maybe a few people from long ago, that is called the 'Room of Requirement' or the 'Come-and-Go' room, shared to me by some house-elves working in the kitchens of the school. I can show you where you need to see and meet up with the elves to show you the way to this secret magic room, but we have to wait for Ms. Hari first before the two of you meets them."

The reason why and how Luna knows of this, was because the year before after Hari and Sunny rescued her and her friend Ginny back in the Chamber of Secrets, she found out on the sole person responsible for causing the attacks and getting the cursed diary to try to consume her friend's life, was the Malfoy family. So, out of revenge and justice for her friend, when the Malfoy senior came to visit Dumbledore to confirm that the attacks last year has been stopped and if the culprit has been caught, she managed to trick the wizard into freeing a house-elf that he abused badly throughout its forced service with them, by slipping a dirty sock onto his pockets when he came out fuming angrily from Dumbledore's office and tried to leave but then found the sock and called out for the elf and threw it at him without thinking.

With that, the house-elf named Dobby cried out to his master in shock that he freed him from his bound service and before Malfoy was about to demand at him to be called back, the house-elf immediately popped away, crying with happiness upon being free and the blond wizard was left to stew more in his fury over what happened, while Luna silently giggled upon watching the scene secretly in the shadows.

Once the wizard left to stew and fume over his failures and such, Luna was nearly startled surprised when the freed house-elf Dobby appeared right by her side like it knew that she's the one who tricked the wizard into freeing him, and right before her eyes, he transformed from a short elf, to a grand-looking handsome-type tall elf before her, and bowed on his hands and knees before her like she's royalty or grand savior to him.

Dobby the elf thanked her for setting him free and then explained to the shock Luna that he's a different type of elf than the normal house-elves in this world. Luna listened to his tale when he, the only one, who got caught and was enslaved, by the wizards that were trying to hunt for his kind and enslave them all, but then he managed to disguise his being like the similar short ones in this world, and he was trying to find a chance to free himself from bondage of the family he's forced to serve to and suffer abuse until Luna saved him.

Dobby thanked Luna again, almost hitting his head upon the floor upon bowing to her, but she managed to stop him from doing so and told him to stand up and that she's happy to set him free and also she told him that he needs to hide away in Hogwarts for the time-being until she found a chance for him to leave without the wizarding world noticing that the magic school has a different kind of elf hidden within their midst. Dobby shared to her upon more of the truths about his kind that he sensed that there are some in hiding within Hogwarts and also disguising themselves as house-elves so that no wizards or witches would even notice the difference, even the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the magic school from past to present don't know about it.

Luna nodded to him to go to where the elves like Dobby are hiding and stay there until she goes to find him when the time comes that the special hidden elves need to leave the school, and after thanking her again for the good deed she's done upon freeing the elf, Dobby popped away with a soft crack upon going to the place where he sensed others like him are in hiding and in disguise.

Upon the shocking event that's happening now, concerning her favored mentor and friend Hari, she decided to share some knowledge to Sunny about the hidden magical room told to her by Dobby and the other different elves that were still in hiding within Hogwarts, but she decided to wait to tell her the latter part of the truth about them after Hari is finished with the discussion with the officials concerning the tournament's first task.

It didn't take long for Hari to come out and was trying to go back to the Gryffindor dorms in a daze, like everything just happened seemed to come at her like an unexpected nightmare and she's spacing out like she wants to get out of it. Sunny looked very worried for her friend upon seeing the kind of expression on her face and snapped her out of it upon approaching her gently and getting her attention.

Hari almost jumped upon snapping out of her stunned daze and then she looked down regretfully at Sunny, showing that she tried to convince the professors and tournament officials that she didn't sign up or put her name in to join it, but they didn't believe her and told her that joining the tournament was magic-binding, and if she refuses it, she'll end up losing her magic and life upon trying to withdraw from the tournament, whether she was willing or unwilling upon joining into it.

**Elven-King Thranduil was furious upon knowing this and his son and the others almost backed away from him when his aura radiated with fury and supreme anger on the incompetence of the idiotic Istari for not believing his pair's words and dismissed her upon wanting to break free from this dangerous tournament that she's been forced into, because of the forced magic-binding placed upon her once you're joined into it, willingly or not. **

**It took a slightly long moment for Legolas to bravely approach his father and calm him down, reassuring him that his pair has her friends to help her and prepare her for the tournament she'll be undertaking that she's forced to compete into now. Though it didn't relieve him, Thranduil quickly calmed down from his son's words and he nodded gratefully for him for saying it, even though he still worries and fears for his pair. **

Hermione and Neville reassured Hari that they will be helping her out for the tournament and then when they got into the dorms with the crowd of Gryffindors that were waiting for their Hogwarts chosen Champion, they all cheered for her and wished Hari good luck, but Hari is not appreciating all of this applause, as she ignored their cheers and some of their cried-out invitations upon celebrating for her joining, went straight for the private dorms with Sunny and Luna sticking by her side.

Hermione and Neville were left behind to try to stop this celebration and dissuade the others that Hari didn't join this competition without her consent, but Hari can hear with her sharp elf-senses that their efforts will be in vain since some of them didn't believe them and commenced with their cheering celebration and such, because they are too blinded by the future glory and winnings they might get from their chosen champion, and weren't thinking of the kind of dangers that Hari will be going through.

Once they reach inside their private dorms, Luna quickly shared to Hari and Sunny about the special elf she freed and made friends with, that is Dobby and she shared the knowledge that he and his Elven-kin that are in hiding within Hogwarts, will be able to help Hari with her tasks upon taking on the Triwizard tournament she will be facing, and be able to help and train her if she needed it, as well as telling about the hidden magical room that is the 'Room of Requirement' which only a few people from the distant past and the school elves know about it and its location.

When Luna shared the revelation about the hidden elves, Sunny gave a discreet knowing look to her friend Hari, who seemed very surprised upon hearing this and it showed on her face that she didn't know that some of her Elven-kin had willingly hid themselves within the magic school and disguised themselves as house-elves so that the professors and caretakers of the place wouldn't notice the difference and know the truth about them.

**"Admittedly, it's quite clever of them," Gandalf mused aloud when the Elven-King, Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel were wondering why the Elves would do such risks into hiding within the magic school and they looked to their Istari friend as he answered. "Since they have their odd versions of elves…it would be easy to disguise themselves similar like them, so that they would be able to hide in plain sight and think nothing more of it, the better. That way, they'll be able to escape those that were hunting for them to enslave them. I pity for this poor Dobby from what he's suffered through, and I'm very much glad that Luna managed to free him before the abuse got any worse." **

**The Elven rulers nodded in agreement over this and Tauriel noticed that Prince Legolas looked a little proud over the praise given to Luna, which puzzled and confused her on why the Elven Prince is acting like this towards the young female Istari and will ask him later about it. **

Hari praised and thanked Luna for what she did into freeing the elf Dobby and telling her and her friend about the hidden elves, and she wished to meet with them so that she could ally with them and ask for help so that she'll train and be ready for the First Task she'll go through upon being forced unwillingly to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Luna beamed at the praise brightly and nodded vigorously, promising that they'll meet with the elves later on so that Hari will get the help and training that she needs to prepare for the incoming task, and hopefully, the hidden elves will be able to help her find out a clue on what kind of task she'll be facing in the first one since the officials were even stupid enough to instruct the Champions that they need to prepare themselves and not giving them the hint on what they will be up against at the First Task.

It was the next day later, that Hari, Sunny, and Luna went down into the kitchens and visited the hidden elves to ask for the help and gain their alliance into aiding Hari for the magical tournament she'll be going through, and by the time one of the hidden elves, specifically Dobby himself, took one look straight at Hari-he was very much stunned shocked and then suddenly joyful like she's the prophesied savior who came to help free them from their troubles, transformed instantly from his disguised state and went running towards the other hidden disguised Elven-kin with shouts of glee and excitement, nearly startling the two disguised Elf-maiden and Dwarf-girl with Luna standing between them with her head tilting a bit in confusion.

It didn't take long for Hari and Sunny to snap out of it when the exuberant male elf Dobby returned with the others, confused yet wary to meet whoever is visiting them, but when they saw Hari through her hidden magical disguise, they were also stunned shocked as well, but they maintained their composure upon meeting her and then bowing before like she's royalty to them, which confused and unnerved Hari a little upon their gestures.

With an encouraging nod from Sunny, Hari gestured to the Elves to stop bowing and smiled at them when they did, then she asked for their help for the tasks she need to be prepared for in the future and aid her to be trained more to facing against anything that comes at her. The Elves exchanged looks and then nodded in unison and proclaimed that they will gladly help her and give her any aid she needs. Then Hari asked them about the hidden magical room, that's called the 'Room of Requirement' shared from Luna before, and Dobby eagerly offered to escort her there, which made Sunny a little amused on how devoted this elf-boy is towards her, like he's a child inside his teen-looking Elven body.

Hari was a little amused also at Dobby's exuberance towards her, but she managed to calm him down before his eagerness and devotion at her might go a bit over-board and disturb her and her friends. It didn't take long for Dobby to guide them exactly where the hidden magic room is and then the elf showed them how to summon it when Hari and Sunny became a little confused upon facing a blank stone wall before them and then they became surprised and stunned when Dobby summons it by walking pace-to-pace steps about three times, snap his fingers and think of something silently before a door suddenly appears out of nowhere on the wall.

Dobby gestured them with a big smile to enter through the door and enter the magical room, and Hari and Sunny tentatively went in first with Luna being ushered back, just in case to see that whatever is inside the room, there won't be any traps.

When the two girls got inside, they were very much astonished and amazed to see the grand size of the room, so large and expanded magically, even to defy the blueprints of the magic school building itself, though many truly do not know that this magical room existed in the first place except a few who does. When Dobby silently thought of the kind of room he wanted for Hari, the magical room responded to his mind's desires and turned the room into a very big training area so that the Elf-maiden Hari would train and prepare herself in here without difficulty. There are even enchanted mannequin-like battle golems at the ready to fight and spar with her for her training.

Hari and Sunny exchanged satisfied looks upon seeing the room and Luna came in, looking around with wonder at the Room of Requirement's specialized room, while Dobby looked a bit nervous and expectant, as if expecting praise for what he did to make the magical room turn for her requested standards and such. Then Hari turned to Dobby and thanked him gratefully for what he's done and he beamed brightly at her words and was grinning widely happy. After that, Hari became serious as she looked around, assessing the training golems, equipment, and everything in the room, and she took a deep breath like she's bracing and preparing herself for the kind of self-training she needs to do, to be prepared for the magical dangerous-type tournament.

**King Thranduil and the others watched as Hari trained herself inside the magical hidden room with the help from her dwarf friend Sunny, as well as the other Elven-kin, which there were a few among them hidden in the magic castle, that they are warriors too, and they spar with her, so that she would be prepared and ready to face against the First Task, whatever she might be facing with but does not have a clue yet on what it will be. **

**It worried them a little that Thranduil's soulmate pair might not be able to figure out what kind of challenge she'll be facing against on the first task of the wizarding competition, but they were a bit relieved to see that Hari asked for help upon sending secret letters back to her guardian mother with her owl, and she enchanted her owl familiar in a hidden disguise so that Hedwig wouldn't be intercepted by other enemies from within the magic school or outside upon delivering and returning the letter correspondence. **

**In response from Hari's guardian mother Adriana, she replied to look out and take care of herself and always be on guard, while she look into other allies that her parents had trusted long ago when they were in hiding and try to search for those particular old friends and ask for their help and aid into helping Hari. Thranduil wondered on who were the people that were Hari's parents' friends, but then he focused on the matter when Sunny mentioned to Hari in one of the private self-training session days, during one week that has already gone by and there is only one more week until the First Task comes up ahead for his pair. **

"Hey, Hari? What are you going to do about the First Task? Have you figured it out yet on what you're up against?" Sunny asked concerned for her elf friend.

Hari shook her head gravely in a negative answer, making her dwarf friend Sunny worry more over this but she reassured her. "Don't worry. I'm making progress on discreetly making friends with the other two Champions of the tournament. So far, Ms. Fleur Delacour seems a bit hesitant towards me, but Viktor Krum, on the other hand, he seems to have some sort of respect towards me and was willing to share what he knows a bit from the task that his Headmaster somehow found out and shared it to him. Viktor told me that it's not illegal or cheating when their professors give them clues about what they're up against, but he couldn't divulge the whole truth to me on what I'm going to be facing, because it seems that there's also some sort of magic-binding when it comes to sharing information between competitors, besides being stuck in this tournament."

"Ohh, that's just bloody great!" Sunny ranted angrily, throwing up her hands in frustration. "It's bad enough that this stupid deadly contest is making you stuck into it and force you to compete-now you won't be able to find out what you're going to be facing upon the tasks!? Seriously?! What-in great Mahal-is wrong with these wizards anyway!?"

**"I couldn't have said it better myself," Legolas muttered lowly, glancing to his father with a worried gaze when he saw that he's still radiating with fury and concern for his pair. **

"However…Viktor did manage to give me one small clue so that I would know as well," Hari confided to her friend, comforting and reassuring her more when she said that and Sunny looked at her expectantly. "He said that…I need to sneakily follow after Hagrid, when he goes on a secret date with Madame Maxine from Beauxbatons, that he told me when specifically at the exact date and time of night."

There was a silence and then…

"That's it?! This Krum-guy just told you to stalk after that half-giant when he goes out on a _date_!? _Really_?!" Sunny exclaimed incredulously.

Hari just shrugged at her friend, also looking a bit confused and incredulous on why the young man Viktor Krum told her this but she's going to follow his instructions, so that she won't be unprepared when it comes to the incoming First Task. It wasn't long until the specific night came at the scheduled time and Hari was sneakily following after Hagrid when she watched him go out and go on his midnight stroll, and he didn't know of his stalker silently following him under the magic invisibility cloak.

As the hidden elf-maiden is following after the giant wizard, she wondered what she'll be seeing until Hagrid met up with Madame Maxine and the half-giant greeted her enthusiastically. Hari rolled her eyes at the sight before her while following both Hagrid and Madame Maxine from behind silently. It didn't take long for her to realize while she's following them, that they were nearing closer to what appeared to be a private clearing where there are other wizards and witches gathered there, but that's when she noticed some big blazing flames that were lighting up so intensely from the clearing. She could also hear some loud animalistic roars that got her feeling uneasy about this suddenly.

**"Oh dear…I have a sudden bad feeling about this," Gandalf murmured aloud at this. **

**Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel agreed with their Istari friend as they glanced warily to King Thranduil, who looked like he seem to realize what his pair is going to be up against and it seems his fears became true, when Hari went around the two giants and she stared in horror-as well as the others-when they found and saw to their very eyes…that the private clearing she sneaked in to see, is full of wizards and witches trying to control ****_Dragons _****, bound by their chains. **

**"Oh no…" Legolas instantly knew what this sight means, and he looked worriedly to his father again, when he started trembling and radiating with fury upon finally registering the sight and realizing the kind of daring dangerous challenge his pair will be facing. **

By the time, Hari found out what her First Task is, she didn't realize that she ran away in a shocked daze to get back to her friend Sunny in the Gryffindor Dorms where she is waiting patiently for her.

Sunny became surprised and alarmed when Hari burst into the private rooms with a sound slam of the door and quickly closed it. Then she watched confused and worried as her friend Hari collapsed onto the bed like she's about to fall instantly into a shocking faint, and she ran to her side quickly to check on her.

"Whoa! Hari?! What happened to you?! What's the matter?" she demanded at her.

"Dragons…" Hari muttered in a horrified whisper.

"Say what?" Sunny asked confused when her dwarf ears caught what she uttered the words so softly.

"The first task of the tournament-I'm going to face _Dragons_!"

"Say WHAT NOW!?"

This time Sunny couldn't help it as she shouted out loud incredulous and furious upon finding out the horrifying revelation of what kind of challenge that her elf friend will be facing in this dangerous magical tournament.

**"I'm going to kill them…I don't care how-but I'm going to somehow find a way upon getting myself and my personal army to get into the other world and murder all these idiotic insane Istari for endangering my pair and forcing her into this stupid tournament-as well as find out who dared to force her into it!" Thranduil muttered darkly, like saying these words out loud softly through his lips is better than thinking and stewing it over furiously in his mind. **

**The others slightly shivered upon clearly hearing the Elven-king's words and Lord Elrond and Gandalf both hoped that the particular thoughts Thranduil is thinking, won't be possible to do so-for even though, there are some incompetent Istari, a few of them are decent enough and don't deserve to die from the Elven-King's wrath and fury. **

It didn't take long for Hari to calm down and snap out of her shocked frightened daze and then told her friend Sunny about what she had seen and found out on what's coming for her to face on the First Task. And needless to say, her dwarf friend Sunny is completely furious and angry over knowing this, and decided firmly to help train Hari to be prepared to face these fire-breathing scaly-winged creatures.

They improved the magic room to have some of the battle golems step aside and have it create the big golem-like Dragons that Hari will be facing against, even though she doesn't know exactly what her task will be when it comes. But Hari needed to be prepared upon facing against them and knowing their weaknesses, and she trusted her dwarf friend Sunny to have the knowledge about the Dragons she had seen from the clearing, and make the golem-Dragons similar to them so that she'll be fighting against them head-on.

Before the very day of the First Task came, Hari had suffered through many heavy blows and bruises upon training to fight against the golem-Dragons. Though she is prepared to face the two kinds of Dragons she had seen before, which were the type the wizards call them as one Arabian Opal-Eye, and the other, a Norwegian Ridgeback-the only Dragon she has difficulty upon taking on and facing against, which is the third kind known as the Hungarian Horntail.

No matter how much she tries on facing it and trying to go for its blind-sides, Hari failed to taking down the golem horn-tail Dragon on when it defeated her after she tried to fight against it in her training sessions inside the hidden magic Room of Requirement. Though Hari still need more time to try again, it was unfortunately too late for her when the time came for the First Task that she needs to go to and face it.

**"This is not good…not good at all," Lord Elrond murmured to Lady Galadriel lowly, when they watched how the young elf maiden had tried her best to train herself and be prepared to fight for the First Task, that she'll be facing Dragons, but she's still a bit physically and mentally unprepared because of the third-kind Dragon they've seen that she might be up against or not. Galadriel nodded gravely in agreement with him and she glanced cautious and concerned for Thranduil when he saw that he is nearly breaking his hands upon gripping his chair, to watch helplessly at his pair walking ahead to her foreboding death or something. **

Hari had prepared on bringing her bow and arrows, and a fast-flying broomstick that she borrowed from the hidden magic room, all hidden thanks to her magic wand. She also equipped herself, underneath her robed wizarding cloak, that she's wearing a Mithril-coat within them, that Sunny had brought along with her, alternated it and then lend it to her friend.

Hari stood by inside the tent when she came in, trying to look calm and bravely composed, with the two other Champions as it appears that the other two now knows what they're up against, and they're also nervous as well, but trying to look courageous upon taking on the First Task.

It didn't take long for one of the officials to announce in a grand way on revealing what their Task is that they'll be facing and taking on the challenge for the tournament.

**Gandalf huffed, looking very indignant and furious at the wizard with the way he said this. "Unbelievable! I can't believe these kinds of Istari! To think I was going to admire them in this other world, with the kind of different magic they wield but-they're all incompetent with the kinds of naive, idiotic, and incompetent sheep-like minds they all have!" **

**The others nodded in agreement at their Istari friend's words but Thranduil wasn't listening or was ignoring them as he's focused on his pair. **

"The First Task you will be taking on-is Dragons! As for what the first task is that you three Champions are going to do against these Dragons-it's very simple!" the wizard said grandly as if their task is easy to do and not dangerous at all.

**Lady Galadriel closed her eyes and whispered softly, though the others can still hear her. " **_**Please **_**do not say that their task is to face these beasts, fighting them and then defeat them to pass and win the task!" **

"You're going to be stealing an egg straight from their nests! And not just any egg-the Golden Egg that will be the sole object and clue of the next Second Task once you passed the first one!"

**There was a sudden eerie shocked silence before- **

**"I changed my mind. Fighting against them is better than **_**that **_**one!" Lady Galadriel instantly muttered aloud to herself. **

**Lord Elrond spluttered indignantly. "Have these Istari lost their complete minds?! It's bad enough to face and fight against these fire-breathing monsters-they expect them to get out unscathed and pass this ludicrous dangerous task by actually daring them to steal from their nests!? That's liable to get them killed instantly by being burned to ashes!" **

**"ELROND! You-are **_**not **_**helping!" Thranduil suddenly snapped at him sharply, his whole being slightly darkening in his wrath upon finding out with mad fury what kind of task his soulmate pair will be going against. Lord Elrond flinched upon the mistake of what he just said and gave a sincere apologetic look towards the Elven-King. **

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sunny growled menacingly underneath the magic invisible cloak that Hari lend to her friend, since the elf girl really wanted her friend along beside her and close by her side, instead of going up there by the audience stands to watch.

Hari gave a slight shaky sigh and nodded along with Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum upon understanding the task that they'll be doing and then another official came close to them, producing a sack for each of the Champions to reach in and take out what Dragon they will be facing on for their challenge. Hari glanced at the other two to see what Dragons they chose, and much to her dismay and gut-sinking horror, Fleur had the Opal-eye, and Viktor got the Ridgeback dragons.

**"That means…the Horntail will be-!" Tauriel didn't finish her words as the elf woman realized to her wide-eye shock and horror that the Elven-king's soulmate pair will be forced to have and face against the third dangerous dragon she has difficulty to fight against. **

Hari reached into the sack and slowly took out the miniature dragon and the other Champions gave her pitying and worried looks upon showing that she'll be taking on the Hungarian Horntail dragon in her task.

"Right then! Now that you have picked up and seen what Dragons you'll be facing against-line up and off you go then! Good luck to all three of you!" The official said and ushered one of the Champions who will go first, that is Viktor Krum and he left the tent with a blank steel-look on his face, as he bravely got out and was ready to face on his dragon. It didn't take long for noises of cheering and gasps, just as there are loud sounds of dragon-roaring and yells from the Champion as he fought against the dragon to get to the egg.

Fleur tried to be brave as well, but she jumped upon hearing the noises, and a little frightened upon hearing the crowd gasps and such. But Hari wasn't listening to all this, as she was calm and blank, while listening to her friend Sunny that was invisibly there by her side, whispering to her in caution and more warnings about the dragon she's going to face.

When Krum made it out alive and got the egg, it was Fleur's turn and she was off, going out the tent, just as Hari glanced slightly to see her leave and she tried to ignore more loud sounds and noises of the next champion fighting against her dragon, while Sunny keeps on talking to her, trying to reassure her and also give her pointers on what to do upon fighting against the dragon she'll be facing soon and get the golden egg that is necessary for the task she's taking on.

"Oh right! And also remember that-you really need to watch out for its spiked tail too! The Horntail dragon was named as such because of its infamous deadly lashing spiky tail." Sunny warned her friend in low whispers.

"Great…!" Hari said in a whisper as she closed her eyes, not liking this particular knowledge that she's about to be facing soon, even when she had tried to train and fight on against the golem-Dragon, similar to this one.

**Legolas whispered softly again to his friend Tauriel. "If that dwarf keeps rambling about her knowledge of the dragon my father's pair is facing…he won't be able to last long with his temper." **

**Tauriel nodded in agreement as she was completely tensed and gazing warily at the Elven-king who looked like he's on the verge of exploding in anger again, his hands nearly tightening their hold on his chair. **

Then Hari tensed when the noise stopped and the crowd went wild on their cheers when the Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur succeeded upon getting her golden egg and facing the dragon.

Now it's her turn. And Hari took a slow deep breath before she readied herself upon leaving the tent, and was comforted a little when Sunny reached out with an invisible hand and squeezed hers in reassurance, before she left.

**King Thranduil, Legolas, and the others watched tensely, bracing themselves to witness a heart-stopping battle of epic proportions, and they hoped and prayed that Hari will make it through this. Thranduil darkly thought in his mind, that he'll somehow find ways to get to the other world and rain hell and fire, if any harm comes to his soulmate and threatens her again, also vowing to make sure that she'll never face such a horrific terrifying challenge like this ever again. **

Hari went out of the tent and comes into the grand stadium-like area where there are rocks and boulders all around, big enough to hide behind for protection and cover, and then the noise of the crowd and everything around her, seem to go completely into silence and this didn't make Hari feel any better upon hearing nothing in this eerie stillness.

She swiftly readied her weapons, under the guise of her wand summoning out her bow and arrows, and then she made sure that her wand is still sheathed upon her sleeve in case she needs it again to summon her escape route, that is the broomstick she magically shrinks and pockets upon her person. Then she notched an arrow ready to her bow and slowly walked forward and steadily, to bravely face the Horntail dragon she's up against.

The only sounds she can hear, is upon herself when she breathes slowly and almost shakily while holding a firm grip on her weapons. She kept on moving forward and being cautious and wary, while glancing around, looking for the dragon and also the golden egg she needs to retrieve from it and pass the First Task for it.

And it didn't take long for her to find the dragon-almost face-to-face suddenly-and she ducked to hide behind a big boulder for cover, and slowly peeked to assess the situation of the egg she needs to grab and the dragon she needs to face and evade from, without getting herself killed.

She peeked and saw the very dangerous-looking and fearsome Horntail dragon, curling protectively near its nest and her eyes zeroed in on the golden egg, nestled at the very tip-top of the pile of eggs, like a trophy ripe for the taking-but in a dangerous way.

Hari thought deeply on how to face this head-on without getting herself hurt, and she knew that charging recklessly is too dangerous and deadly for her, since it will anger the mother dragon and she might end up encouraging it to smash its spiky tail to break the eggs on its own nest.

That's when she got a brilliant yet risky idea that came to her head.

The crowd was wondering what Hari is going to do as they watched silently from the high stands, focusing on the scene below. And it didn't take long for all of them to almost cry out loud in gasps and cheers when Hari enchanted her arrows and then shot them off right at the dragon's head, to make them explode into booming sparks and fireworks, that instantly startled the fire-breathing creature from jolting up and away from its nest, batting its wings to fend them off like the exploding arrows are annoying fireflies that are buzzing about its scaly snout.

Though Hari didn't distract it enough to back away more from the nest of dragon eggs, its the only opening she has and she needs to take it. She darted off running fast from the boulder she was hiding behind, and she ignored how some of the people in the audience gasped and pointed with yells and cries upon seeing her run swiftly to grab for the egg.

But just as Hari was almost within reach on grabbing the golden egg, the dragon's spiked tail was suddenly in front of her and it lashed her upon impact, making her fly backwards from the strong blow. But it was fortunate that she was wearing the magical Mithril coat within her clothes to protect her body from suffering any broken bones or such, even though she'll still get bruises after being hit and hurting from the hard fall.

It was also fortunate that she didn't crash-land into any pointed rocks or boulders when she got hit by the tail and Hari groaned as she tried to quickly get up on her feet before the dragon moved to attack her again.

**"Get up! Get up!" Legolas nearly shouted as his wide eyes caught sight of the dragon about to shoot fire where Hari is and Tauriel gasped as she closed her eyes and turned away, not wanting to see this. **

Hari instantly jumped and dodged right on time and dashed right behind a boulder when the dragon shot a big line of fire to where she was standing before.

**They all slumped with relief at this and relaxed from their stiff tensions. **

Hari knew that the mother dragon is going to be very angry and going to her hiding place soon, so she instantly shot off more enchanted exploding arrows and dashes off to another hiding place among the boulders when the dragon's head rounded to where she was last placed at. Hari can hear the dragon growling and snapping with annoyance when the arrows exploded into fiery sparks again upon its frontal snout, huffing like it's about to unleash a big flaming line of fire at her again, only this time the dragon will make sure it won't miss.

Hari managed to make it into hiding behind another big rocky boulder, but she knew that she'll never get an opening again upon distracting it, so it looks like she's going for the second option-which is flight. She didn't hide away her weapons but just strapped them carefully and tight around her shoulders, summons out the broom and unshrinks it and then rides astride it and goes off in a flashing blur, before the dragon could even react and the crowd went wild upon seeing this.

**Thranduil and the others watching the Dream-sharing were still tense and bracing themselves as they watched, and they tried to keep up with the very fast speed Hari is riding upon her magic broom, to try to out-fly the dragon and also find an opening to grab for the golden egg. **

Hari flew around in fast twirling and twisting maneuvers just as the dragon stayed put down on the ground and its head rolled around like it's trying to catch up with her speedy movements. But Hari used that for distraction to make a fake speedy dive and then did a fast turn to dash for the nest and quickly grab the egg with swift hands.

Once Hari got the golden egg in her hands and was about to fly back to safety, she almost froze in terror upon hearing the Horntail dragon now roaring with fury as if the golden egg was truly hers and she can feel the winds changing as its wings flapped strongly to fly off and chase her, even though she has seen that it's still bound and fastened with chains upon its neck and legs.

But the disguised elf knew better that a mother dragon like the Horntail one, when angered upon its egg being stolen, no chains can keep it bound and held firm from it.

And her fears became true when the crowd went wild upon frightened cries and gasps when the Horntail dragon broke free from its chains and furiously chased Hari to grab its egg back, even when it does not realize that it isn't real and it's different from the rest of its own eggs in the nest.

Hari knew that it's too dangerous for her to fly back to safety, even with the powerful magic shields on place upon the stadium, so she flew in another direction and the noise of the crowd faded away as she led the dragon on a merry chase away from them and trying to find another escape route away from it when she found the chance.

When she was about to fly around upon nearing the side of the Hogwarts castle, she miscalculated upon not looking behind to check whether the dragon is still following her from the back, when she almost got blindsided by the furious mother dragon, did a quick jolting turn from her broom, but the sudden flash and whack from her wings, caused her to fall off and loose grip on her broom, making her fall down and flail wildly in the air, like she's trying to grasp for a solid grip upon the emptiness as she falls.

**"NO!" Thranduil yelled, almost shooting up to stand from his seat, just as the others gasped upon watching the scene of seeing Hari fall, plummeting down near to her death. **

Hari managed to react quickly by instinct upon pulling out one of her arrows and stabbing it straight onto the stone side of one of the rooftops of the castle towers and she nearly grunted upon the impact on the hard jolt when her grip on the arrow stopped her from falling down to her death and as she hits the side of the wall, she quickly grabs hold of something, to keep on holding onto the side of the tower without falling again.

**They all relaxed and Thranduil sat back down on his chair, slumping with relief. **

**But then they tensed again upon hearing the dragon roar and they watched as Hari also tensed and turned her head slowly to see where the sound came from. **

Hari turned, and saw to her dismay that the dragon is flying around with a strong wing flap and is going to be swooping down for the kill, upon widely opening its mouth to breath fire upon where she's hanging on.

Hari knew that she's going to die, hanging there with one hand holding tight at the arrow stuck to the side of the rooftop edge of the tower she's holding on with all her might, if she doesn't think of doing something quick before the dragon gets to her. So she reacted swiftly again by instinct, using her free hand to swiftly take out her wand and aim precisely.

Just as the fire-breathing creature was getting so closely near and before the dragon was about to blast its fire point blank at Hari's entire body, flying upon her-she instantly yelled with a sharp wave from her wand, '_BOMBARDA_!' and the spell shot right inside the dragon's mouth, making the budding fire explode from within and instantly making the mother dragon coughed hacking in its throat as if it got a big burning hairball stuck inside it.

**Gandalf cheered and the others relax and sigh with relief again as they saw this. "Ingenious! Brilliant idea! Bravo, girl! Spot on!" **

**Thranduil sighed deeply in relief that his soulmate is safe and that she is not going to be burned, just as he had gone through, long ago. She did not deserve to suffer the same way as he had suffered when he had his scars. **

Hari braced herself against the wall, still hanging on with a firm grip, when the dragon flew by her with a strong breeze, flailed around in its flying as if trying to endure the agony of the fire that's burning inside it, and once the dragon had flown away a fair distance from her, she carefully maneuvered herself to move closer to the hanging-pillar edge to grab the magic broom and golden egg that somehow managed to fall right there, almost near to her reach.

She managed to make it with graceful moves as she used more arrows to stick onto the stones by the wall and climb to get near to the hanging edge for her broom and egg. And when she grabbed them, she just got on the broom again and was about to fly off when the dragon returned, only angrier than before and fuming furiously like it's really about to breathe and rain down hell's fire upon her.

Hari knew she needs to think quickly on how to deal with the dragon, since it's dangerous to lead it on a merry chase again and its futile to fight against it with the way how fast and angry its flying about. But then she caught sight of something, that made her smile upon the sudden brilliant idea she had again come upon her mind, and she readied herself to make her move before the dragon did first.

She waited for the right timing and then swiftly reacted into shooting another exploding arrow right at the dragon again, making it angrier than before and more furious into blindly chasing her and not seeing what's going on but focusing only on her.

**"Oh great Valar! What in the name of great Eru himself, is she thinking!?" Lady Galadriel gasped in shock when she and the others, who tensed shocked also, upon seeing this and were all very upset and frightened for the young elf woman trying to face off the furious mother dragon flying and chasing her. **

Hari swiftly flew off on her broom as the dragon roared angrily behind her and she made sure she did some good evasive maneuvers just right…until she made it chase her straight towards a pointed sharp sword-like pillar by the edges lining the bridge, when she's flying straight towards it.

She flew fast while waiting for the right timing and sense upon feeling the dragon trying to snap its jaws right behind the very tail of her broom, and then she made a swift turn-up dive down, and the dragon had no time to react to do the same or stop itself upon drawing up and flaps back with its wings, and that's when the fire-breathing creature impaled itself straight through the chest, right at its heart and dies with a last booming roar before its body slumps dead.

**"BRAVO! HOW CLEVER OF THAT ELF-GIRL! BRAVO!" Gandalf cheered wildly again with a whooping yell and Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel chuckled at his antics, just as Legolas saw his father beaming proudly at his soulmate upon managing to save herself and defeat the dragon upon killing it straight-on and swiftly. **

Hari sighed softly, almost trembling with relief and slumping forward, nearly slipping off from the floating broom she's riding on, hovering up in the air, when she saw the dead dragon go down with a big splash upon the large lake near to the magical castle by the bridge that it impaled itself, by her blindly leading it to its swift death.

Even though she knew that she'll be getting some complaints from some of the official wizards of the tournament about her killing off the dragon, Hari decided mentally to herself to 'hell' with the lot of them, after what she's been through in this harrowing First Task.

She stayed up high in the air there for a silent moment to calm down, before she turned the broom to flying back to the stadium where the tense anticipating crowd are waiting for her to come back alive or dreading that she's never returning again, to signal her death.

It didn't take long for Hari to return and she ignored the crowd going wild again with loud cheering and yells upon seeing her returning alive and well, and saw that she still got the golden egg with her.

Hari swooped down with a graceful dive straight to the exit where her frantic dwarf friend Sunny is waiting for her, still under the invisible magic cloak. And she knew she's going to go under it as well, not wanting to meet up with the crowd that's going to be gathering for her and has to go straight to the other Champions and officials to know what's next for her on the next task and face on more challenges to go through this tournament.

OOOOO

When the Dream-sharing ended so suddenly, after seeing Hari being praised and cheered on by the Istari officials and the other two Champions for obtaining the Golden Egg and defeating the dragon on the First Task, and then the scene started fading around them, Thranduil and the others suddenly start their discussion about it, talking to one another over what had happened.

"I got to say-well done, that girl! So clever of her!" Gandalf praised, smiling widely at Thranduil, like he's trying to reassure him that Hari is going to be fine and well on her own in the other world.

Lord Elrond nodded and comforted the Elven-king. "Relax, my friend. Hari made it through the First Task."

Thranduil shakily sighed and felt the urge to run both hands through his hair because of his intense worry. "Yes, she made it successfully through the first one-but there's still the other two tasks she'll be going through next. And I shudder to think on what kind of horrific tasks she'll be going up against."

"I can't stand this!" He groaned when Lady Galadriel tried to comfort him by patting a hand to his shoulder by his side. "I hate feeling so helpless, just standing by and watch what she's going through and everything!"

"Calm yourself, father," Legolas tries to soothe him, even though he could see that his words seemed useless and deafened by Thranduil upon ignoring them. "You've seen how swiftly and quick she can react to the kinds of situations she's in and going through. I'm sure that she'll be able to make it past the whole year before she leaves that dreadful magic school."

Thranduil took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh as he nodded. "I pray that you're right, my son. I really hope and pray to the Valar, that you're right."

"Come everyone. I see that the time is late and it's best to rest until the next day where we will continue watching the Dream-sharing to see what our brave elf-girl will be going through next," Gandalf said, gesturing the others to return for their quarters and usher the Elven-king to move on and rest, so that he'll relax from the tension he's been feeling upon watching it and seeing how his pair has gone through the challenges and battles she had faced on and made it out alive and well.

Thranduil wanted to pray and hope that the next tasks won't be this terrifying and terrible as he had seen when he saw his soulmate face off against that dragon, even when the others felt the same upon watching the same thing. But he knew better that the next time on continuing to watch through the Dream-sharing, it might turn out to be worse than before, and he feared so much upon thinking on what his pair Hari will be going through and facing against the next time.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

I'm sorry it took so long, REAL LIFE and the ongoing PANDEMIC CRISIS are not kind to me. I'm doing my best to write on with this story and work on it faster, I promise!

The next chapter…is the second half and last one of the story where Hari and Sunny will be staying for the last year in Hogwarts, go through the tournament upon the next two tasks and then face on what dark wizard enemies and such in the future!

I promise there will be more soon for this story and others!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	6. ELVEN MAGIC Story Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This story may continue on to another fanfiction site that is in AO3 (ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG).

Just look for MYSTICWRITER3018.

But don't worry, I will still continue to write and update here in this site too. If Need be and whenever there is the time.

But that will only depend concerning about REAL LIFE to me and the PANDEMIC CRISIS still ongoing at this time of year until the next one.

Say your prayers everybody! Pray for all of us to make it through this!


End file.
